L'amour et ses obstacles
by crepuscule2512
Summary: bella, rejetée par sa mère, part retrouver son père, son frère et sa soeur, ou elle rencontrera les Cullen dont Edward qui traîne derrière lui un lourd passé... Ne jamais tomber amoureux ne peut être une devise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV BELLA**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans. J'ai un frère Jasper et une sœur Rosalie qui ont 25 ans et sont jumeaux, ils vivent avec mon père Charlie Swan, qui est le chef des pompiers de Forks. Moi je vis avec ma mère et son nouveau mari, en Arizona mais ils veulent d'autres enfants. Oui car en plus d'être immature, ma mère a épousé un petit jeune qui a 5 ans de plus que Rose et Jazz. J'en ai marre de les voir faire les gagas devant tous les bébés qu'ils croisent, ça en devient ridicule. Donc c'est décidé, je pars vivre avec mon père et je vais faire part de ma décision à ma mère mais elle, en a décidé autrement.

**- Ma chérie c'est magnifique je suis enceinte, tu te rends compte… mon premier enfant.**

_Quoi ! Mais elle a déjà 3 enfants ! Elle les a oublié ou quoi ?_

**- Maman tu as déjà trois enfants !**

**- Ça ne compte pas voyons Bella.**

_S'en est trop !_

**- Je pars chez papa. Mon avion est dans 2 heures. Juste le temps de faire mes bagages et pas besoin de venir me conduire, j'ai appelé un taxi.**

Je craque, il faut que je parte.

**- Mais voyons, je ne comptais pas venir te conduire. Tu es grande, tu peux prendre tes décisions et tes responsabilités jusqu'au bout et en plus l'aéroport est trop loin, ce n'est pas bon pour mon bébé.**

_Son bébé par-ci, son bébé par-là…_

Je me retourne en essayant de garder mon calme jusqu'à dans l'avion.

Je prépare mes bagages, j'entends le taxi, il est déjà l'heure de partir, tant pis j'irais voir Charlie sur place.

Je m'engouffre dans le taxi qui part pour l'aéroport, je suis stressée, est-ce qu'il va m'accepter? Je n'ai plus de contacts avec eux depuis bientôt un an, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas mais ma mère a eu sa période où elle m'aimait à la folie et dès que je lui parlais de mon père, elle pétait un câble en disant que je le préférais à elle. Quand on y repense, elle est incroyablement folle comme femme, comment j'ai pu survivre auprès d'elle?

Bon, arrivée à l'aéroport un petit train-train commence: enregistrement, bagages, salle d'embarquement, embarquement, décollage et enfin le plus génial de tout: ARRIVEE.

Je suis carrément barge aussi, je crois que je vais finir par ressembler à ma mère. Il faut que je me reprenne, je me dirige à pas pressé dans le hall, je sors et vois un taxi. Je saute dedans et lui demande de se diriger vers Forks, plus précisément à la caserne de pompiers.

Une longue heure de taxi s'en suit, ça va coûter un max, je vois enfin la caserne, je paye le chauffeur et me dirige vers le bâtiment.

Je vois un mec, non que dis-je un dieu, torse nu, aux cheveux couleur bronze avec des putains de muscles et des fesses… humm ! J'en ferais bien mon 4h !

_Mon dieu Isabella s'il te plaît reprends-toi ! N'oublie pas ce que maman t'a appris « ne donne pas ta virginité à n'importe quel connard que tu croise ». C'est une des seules choses de bien qu'elle a pu m'apprendre…_

Mais bon revenons-en à mon beau gosse, je suis contente d'avoir mis ma plus belle robe. Elle est blanche sans bretelles, moulante au niveau de ma poitrine et évasée qui arrive un peu au-dessus du genou avec sur le côté droit, une déchirure jusqu'aux fesses.

Je m'approche du dieu qui est en train de laver un camion avec d'autres mecs, tous aussi canons les uns que les autres, ils ne me voient pas et ne m'entendent pas puisqu'ils ont chacun un mp3 sur les oreilles. Je décide de m'approcher de mon Adonis, je lui ôte un écouteur et en sursautant, il se retourne sur moi suivi de ses copains, il me détaille de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire appréciateur tout en me parlant.

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?**

**- Et bien je me demandais si vous pouviez me renseigner, je cherche quelqu'un …** lui dis-je avec un sourire aguicheur.

**- Et bien il est dommage que ce ne soit pas moi, j'aurais fort apprécié.** Me dit-il avec un sourire digne de la pub Colgate.

Quand d'un coup, il se raidit.

**- Masen tu es censé savoir qu'il ne t'est pas autorisé de draguer pendant ton service !**

**-….**

Mon grand frère joue les tyrans, je décide d'intervenir et lui dit en me retournant avec un beau sourire.

**- Swan ne me dis pas que tu es devenu aussi coincé avec le temps, tu me déçois.**

**- Putain Isa ma belle.**

Il court, me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner dans les airs, là j'ai un peu peur que ma robe se soulève.

**- Jazz lâche-moi s'il te plaît, tu ne voudrais pas que tes collègues voient mes sous-vêtements.**

Il me repose et m'entraîne voir le dit « Masen »

**- Edward excuse mec ! On attend la visite d'une salope de l'inspection avec toutes vos conneries. Eddy je te présente Bella, ma petite sœur.**

Là, je vois Edward pâlir.

**- …ta …sœur ?**

**- Ouais mec ma sœur.**

**- Je suis enchantée Edward, même si toi tu n'en a pas l'air.**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça ….mais comment dire... à chaque fois c'est pour moi.**

**- ….**

Là je comprends que dalle et lance un regard interrogatif à mon frère.

**- Edward a essayé de draguer Rosalie mais là c'est papa qui l'a surpris.**

**- Ah ok encore un « j'te baise et dégage ».**

La j'ai deux paires d'yeux qui sont en train de me fixer.

**- Quoi ?** M'énervais-je.

**- Rien Bell's c'est rien !**

**- Oui t'as raison je baise tout ce qui te ressemble.**

**- Ok tant mieux pour toi alors! Bon Jazz, moi je ne suis pas venue là pour discuter baise mais pour voir Charlie !**

**- Ben là, il est parti, il avait un rendez-vous.**

Mal à l'aise… mon frère est mal à l'aise !

**- Papa a une copine ?**

**- Euh… et bien euh …**

**- Ok répond pas, ce n'est pas grave vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, je vais essayer de me trouver un petit studio.**

**- Quoi ? Bella tu ne vis plus avec Renée ?**

**- Non, disons que je commençais à gêner.**

**- Viens on va aller chez moi !**

**- Euh Jazz tu es en service là !**

**- Ouais mais je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur aller toute seule à mon appart !**

**- J'ai fini mon service moi !**

**- Non Edward, merci mais non je m'en passerais.**

**- Jazz voyons j'ai plus le droit d'aller voir ma sœur ?**

**- Comment ça sa sœur Jazz ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?**

**- Et bien je suis fiancé à sa sœur, Alice !**

**- Tu es fiancé et je n'ai pas été prévenue ?**

Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**- C'est bon Jazz écoute je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos vies. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de débarquer ici.**

Sur ce, je pars en laissant mes bagages avec mon frère, il pleut averse, cool je suis en robe et blanche en plus. Je cherche des yeux un hôtel ou quelque chose de ressemblant, mais rien, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voiture s'arrêter à côté de moi, je me retourne, c'est Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV Bella**

_Sur ce, je pars en laissant mes bagages avec mon frère, il pleut averse cool je suis en robe et blanche en plus. Je cherche des yeux un hôtel ou quelque chose de ressemblant, mais rien, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voiture s'arrêter a côté de moi, je me retourne, c'est Edward._

**- Allez Bella monte, tu vas attraper froid.**

**- Non s'il te plaît laisses-moi seule.**

**- Tu peux être seule avec moi au sec s'il te plaît ! Ne me force pas à descendre et te monter de force dans la voiture.**

**- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?**

Ok là, il descend de la voiture, il se rapproche de moi. Nos corps sont presque collés, il me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

**- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?**

- **Oui très !** Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**- Edward, s'il te plaît je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle !**

**- Embrasses-moi !**

Là, contre toute attente, il n'en fait rien.

**- Je… j'ai promis de ne pas te toucher.**

**- Tu as promis ?**

**- Oui Jazz m'a fait promettre de ne pas te sauter dessus dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.**

**- Bon dans ce cas c'est moi qui te sauterai dessus.**

Ainsi je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne répond pas tout de suite à mon baiser mais très vite il caresse ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue pour m'en demander l'accès que je lui donne immédiatement et nos langues se lancent dans une bagarre sauvage que chacune veut gagner. Je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux, il place les siennes sur mes hanches, il les caresse avant de descendre sur mes fesses qu'il prend en coupe pour me soulever. D'instinct, j'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin quand il me plaque contre la voiture. Un coup de klaxon nous ramène a la réalité, il me repose doucement par terre délicatement avant de m'entraîner dans la voiture qu'il démarre en trombe pour nous diriger vers un sentier à l'entrée d'une forêt. Arrivés à destination, il se jette sur ma bouche pour directement jouer avec ma langue.

**- Hum… Edward je croyais que tu ne devais pas te jeter sur moi à la première occasion ?**

Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et baisse doucement la fermeture éclair de ma robe, qui glisse jusqu'à ma taille.

**- On dira que c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi !**

Avant de fondre sur mes seins, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, il glisse sa main sous ma jupe pour retrouver mon intimité trempée de désir pour lui.

**- Putain Bella t'es carrément trempée et tout ça pour moi.**

**- Hum Edward…**

**- Quoi Bella dis-moi ?**

Il commence à faire des va et vient dans mon intimité, avec ses doigts.

**- Hum… continue… plus fort !**

Il se penche sur moi et attrape un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et commence le sucer. Quant à moi, je dirige ma main vers son jean et la pose sur une érection qui aurait fait rougir une bonne sœur, détache son pantalon et attrape son membre carrément impressionnant en main et commence à le caresser. Quand je sens que le siège, sur lequel je suis assise, s'allonge, je regarde Edward.

**- J'en peux plus, t'es trop bonne !**

Il enlève son jean et son boxer, il m'arrache presque mon string, s'allonge sur moi et commence à me pénétrer.

**- Putain Bella tu es trop serrée.**

Il donne un coup de rein supplémentaire et voilà la douleur qui annonce la perte de ma virginité, se fait sentir. Ce n'est pas si atroce mais bon.

**- Ne… t'arrête …pas Edward !**

Il redouble ses poussées et se fait plus passionné, je commence à ressentir un peu de plaisir.

**- Hum Edward… ne t'arrête pas … plus vite … plus fort !**

Ce qu'il fait, je sens mon orgasme se construire.

**- Bella je …vais… trop … serrée … Vas-y !**

Il me donne alors un dernier grand coup, je me sens partir, happée par mon orgasme, en hurlant.

**- EDWARD !**

Il me suit quelques secondes après en criant mon prénom.

**- BELLA !**

Il retombe sur moi haletant et repart à sa place. Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

**- Tu …étais vierge Bella ?**

**- Ecoute Edward…**

**-…**

_Elle est où la crise ?_

**- Heu tu n'es pas en colère ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien je t'avais pas prévenu et enfin je ne veux pas que tu penses que je me suis servie de toi pour enfin… tu vois quoi ?**

**- Non pas du tout enfin je veux dire, on aurait pu faire ça mieux que ça enfin pour toi je n'ai pas…**

**- Je ne regrette rien Edward et toi non plus alors on arrête d'en parler, s'il te plaît ?**

Mon portable se mit à sonner, je décroche et il se rhabille pendant ce temps.

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella c'est papa ! Écoute je sais que tu as parlé à Jasper mais je voudrais que tu saches que nous ne te rejetons pas. Nous voulons comprendre pourquoi tu es revenue et savoir si tu comptes rester pour de bon Bella. Tu m'as manqué ma fille. Viens à la maison demain je te présenterai mon amie si tu veux et tu rencontreras la fiancée de ton frère, sa fille et le petit ami de Rose.**

**- Sa fille… il a une fille ! Putain ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore manqué ?**

**- Rien à part ça. Ma fille ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu sois venue.**

**- Bien, je viendrai demain.**

**- Tu as quelque part où dormir cette nuit ?**

**- Euh ?**

Edward me tape le bras, je le regarde. Il hoche la tête en mimant que je dors chez lui cette nuit.

**- Oui papa ne t'inquiète pas. A demain.**

Je raccroche, range mon portable dans mon sac et me retourne vers Edward tout en remontant ma robe.

**- Alors comme ça, je dors chez toi ce soir ?**

**- Enfin si tu veux…**

**- Il n'est pas un peu trop tard pour demander ça mais je croyais que vous jetiez vos conquêtes après les avoir baisé ?**

**- Peut-être mais je t'embarque quand même chez moi. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, j'ai encore envie de voir de quoi tu es capable car je n'ai jamais baisé une vierge et encore moins une fille novice avec autant de connaissances que toi, je veux savoir où tu as appris tout ça !**

**- Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets et tu verras que ce que tu as vu, n'est en rien comparable à ce dont je suis capable.**

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et regarde l'horloge de la voiture.

**- Putain il est minuit !**

**- On va rentrer.**

Il remet le contact quand son portable sonne.

**- Allo ?**

**-…**

**- Quoi ? Non pas ce soir j'avais prévu autre chose. Ben tu ne peux pas faire ça !**

**-…**

**- Ok puisque tu y es déjà !**

**-…**

**- Non ça va aller.**

Il raccroche et nous partons de ce sentier. 10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant une grande maison blanche avec plein de baies vitrées, je lance un regard septique à mon voisin et lui dit.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu vis ici ?**

**- Non plus depuis 3 ans mais je viens assez souvent.**

**- Hein ?**

**- C'est la maison de mes parents.**

**- C'est cool tu as envie de baiser avec moi et le meilleur endroit pour ça, c'est chez tes parents, vraiment cool.**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça ma belle mais tu vois, on est deux dans mon appart et ce soir mon colocataire a décidé de ramener sa conquête donc je suis dehors.**

**-…**

Je lui éclate de rire au nez.

**- Vas-y rigole, tu rigoleras plus longtemps !**

**- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va coucher ensemble chez tes parents ?**

**- J'y crois pas, j'en suis sur !**

**- Ah ouais et ils connaissent Charlie ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Oh et bien par curiosité. Si tes parents ont envie de dire à mon père que sa fille s'est envoyée ****en l'air chez eux, avec leur fils qui a... au fait t'as quel âge ?**

**- 27 ans pourquoi ?**

**- Putain ! J'ai le chic pour me foutre dans des histoires pas possibles, me fais pas une crise. S'il te plaît ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Explique !**

**- J'ai 10 ans de moins que toi.**

**- Tu as 10 ans de mo… putain tu as 17 ans !**

**- J'en aurais 18 en septembre.**

**- Oui quand en juin, j'en aurais 28 c'est cool hein,** me dit-il de façon sarcastique. **Ton père, ton frère, ta sœur et ça c'est le pire, vont me tuer sans compter que mes parents vont se mettre avec eux !**

**- Allez Eddy fais pas la gueule.**

**- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy !**

**- S'il te plaît, tu baises trop bien, je ne te laisserais pas souffrir. Bon tu vas rester calme ce soir et demain, on met ton colocataire dehors pendant 2 ou 3 jours ok ?**

**- 2 ou 3 jours ? Tu ne vas pas à l'école ?**

**- Justement ! En plus, toi tu travailles donc on aura que le soir pour profiter l'un de l'autre donc la non-présence de ton colocataire est obligatoire.**

Sur ce, il se penche sur moi, m'embrasse et très rapidement il approfondit le baiser. Je sens sa langue caresser la mienne, d'une manière différente de tout à l'heure, jouant plus avec la boule de mon piercing.

**- Putain Bella… je trouve carrément… excitant ce … truc sur ta langue !**

**- Edward tu vois ce truc comme tu dis, c'est un piercing. **Lui dis-je malicieuse.

**- Humm je crois que je vais adorer…**

**- L'avoir sur ta queue ?**

**- Mon dieu, arrête ! Tu vas me tuer ou je vais te sauter dessus là dans ma voiture devant chez mes parents.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter mais bon… Alors on rentre ?**

**- Ok !** Souffla-t-il un peu déçu.

**- Ne fais pas la tête Edward.**

Il commence à sortir et vient m'ouvrir la porte.

La lumière du porche de la maison s'allume, je regarde Edward qui me répond.

**- Ça doit être mon père ! Il est médecin à l'hôpital et il devait être de garde cette nuit.**

**- Ok donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**- Viens descends !**

**- Edward tu pourrais me prêter ta veste s'il te plaît ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ma robe, on voit à travers s'il te plaît. Vite ton père s'approche !**

Il me tend sa veste que je me dépêche de mettre tandis que son père approche.

**- Bonsoir papa !**

**- Edward, mademoiselle… **Ilme salue avec une voix emplie de dégoût et il se retourne sur son fils.

**- Tu connais la règle ! Ta mère ne veut pas que tu ramènes tes conquêtes chez nous.**

**- Euh papa… ce n'est pas ça ! Isabella n'est…**

**- Edward, ne cherches pas d'excuse ! Ça ne marchera pas…**

Je décide de lui couper la parole parce que là, je caille.

**- Bonsoir monsieur, je suis Isabella Swan la sœur de vos beaux-enfants, Rosalie et Jasper.**

**- … pardon ?**

**- Rosalie, Jasper je suis leur sœur ! Je viens de Phénix, vous voulez ma carte d'identité ?**

**- Je ne …**

**- Edward m'avait proposé de m'héberger chez lui cette nuit parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mais comme son appartement est hors d'usage, il pensait que ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'héberger la fille du chef Swan jusqu'à ce que j'aille le rejoindre demain matin !**

**- Désolé vraiment. Je viens de faire une garde de 12h et je n'avais pas le courage de me battre avec qui que ce soit, ce soir. Alors tu es Isabella ?**

Je grimace.

**- Appelez-moi Bella, monsieur.**

**- Alors dans ce cas, c'est Carlisle, Bella.** Dit-il en appuyant bien sur mon diminutif.

**- Ok, mais là on ne pourrait pas aller au chaud. Je viens de Phœnix je vous rappelle.**

Ils éclatent de rire et le doc… Carlisle ouvre la porte d'entrée.

**- Allez vous coucher, il est tard !**

Edward m'attrape la main pour monter les escaliers quand son père l'appelle.

**- Edward j'espère que tu vas laisser ton lit à Bella ?**

**- Pour qui tu me prends, papa ? **Lui dit-il d'un ton faussement outré.

**- Je vous dirais s'il s'est bien comporté, Carlisle !**

**- Je compte sur toi, Bella.**

**- Merci.**

**- Bon allez, nous on va se coucher papa, bonne nuit.**

Puis nous sommes partis vers sa chambre. Quand il a refermé la porte, il me pousse délicatement contre celle-ci.

**- Tu ne disais pas quelque chose à propos de ta bouche et du truc dans ta bouche ?**

J'acquiesce alors tout en commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise très lentement. Je veux le faire languir.

**- Bella dépêche sinon tu vas être nue avant moi !**

**- Avec le peu de vêtements, que j'ai à tous les coups, je serais nue avant toi ! Tais-toi un peu maintenant et profites !**

Je reprends donc mon boulot, c'est-à-dire défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Arrivée à la fin, je lui enlève délicatement en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte et il se met à grogner. Je la pose près du lit et poursuis en lui enlevant les boutons de son jean, que je commence à lui abaisser en entraînent son boxer au passage. Il m'aide à l'enlever, je me place alors à genoux devant lui, attrapant son membre fièrement dressé à une main et je passe ma langue sur toute sa longueur, il gémit doucement. Je décide après 2 ou 3 passages de langue sur son chibre, de le prendre en bouche, collant mon piercing sur son gland. Quand je le vois prendre son poing dans sa bouche pour le mordre, je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie, je colle bien la boule de mon piercing, qui a de légères petites piques, sur son bout et commence un va et vient très lent, laissant volontairement traîner ma langue sur sa virilité, il gémit très fort. Je commence à enrouler ma langue sur son gland et le mordiller un peu tout en prolongeant mes va et vient, je sens qu'il va venir et il confirme mes pensées.

**- Putain… Bella … Je vais … Putain je vais … je … explo…**

Et il vient en de longues giclées dans ma bouche, que j'avale goulûment avant de faire passer la pointe du piercing sur son gland pour un dernier frison, il crie l'idiot. Avec le bout de ma langue, je nettoie son membre puis me redresse et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**- Alors ?**

**- Putain waouh ! On ne m'avait jamais sucé de cette façon, c'est la meilleure pipe de tous les temps mais alors le coup du piercing avec des piques, t'aurais pu éviter car je ne suis jamais venu aussi vite !**

**- Je suis embauchée monsieur ?**

**- Définitivement oui !**

**- Ok bon ce n'est pas tout mais je suis claquée.**

**- Oui c'est vrai là tu m'as tué !**

Il se dirige vers son lit et l'ouvre.

**- Tu viens ma belle ?**

**- Je croyais que tu avais promis à ton père que tu prendrais le canapé ?**

**- Tu veux dormir seule ?**

Je m'approche, ramasse sa chemise par terre, l'enfile et je me mets dans le lit.

**- Alors tu viens mon beau ?**

Il y monte aussi, on se colle l'un contre l'autre et on s'endort ainsi.

***O*O*O*O*O***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV EDWARD**

_Le lendemain…_

Je sens que le lit s'affaisse à côté de moi, pourtant j'ai encore Bella dans mes bras. J'entends une petite voix et sens une petite main sur mon bras.

**- Pahains ?**

**- Parrain est fatigué, chérie !**

**- Mais pahains, papy a dit à mamie que t'avais amené une fille et que Lili devait aller voir si y avait faire gencemen !**

Je ris à la façon de parler de ma filleule

**- Ma chérie, parrain a été très gentleman. Tu peux aller le dire à papy et mamie.**

**- Mais papy a dit pahains du faire dodo dans le f'teil et que t'es dans le lit !**

_Merde !_

**- Chut ce sera notre secret, OK ?**

**- Ok !**

Je sens Bella bouger à côté de moi, elle se retourne et me fait un grand sourire mais quand elle voit Lili, elle la regarde avec un drôle d'air.

**- Lili je te présente Bella, Bella je te présente Lili Swan.**

**- Oh c'est la fille de Jazz ?**

**- Oui et toi t'es l'anamoureuse de pahains ?**

Mon cœur se met à battre très fort. Nos yeux se croisent. Je ne sais combien de temps on est resté là sans rien dire.

**- Bon, on se lève ?**

Bella brise ce silence lourd, nous nous levons et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où ma mère est déjà à table.

**- Bonjour tout le monde.**

Je me dirige vers ma mère pour l'embrasser.

**- Bonjour maman tu vois cela ne servait à rien de m'envoyer Lili !**

**- Désolée mais nous te connaissons mon fils et en plus Rosalie ne va pas tarder à se lever.**

**- Quoi Rosalie est ici ?**

**- Oui !**

Bella apparaît dans la cuisine, toujours vêtue de ma chemise, ma mère la regarde surprise.

**- Bonjour madame, je suis Bella. Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous pour cette nuit.**

**- Mon dieu Bella doucement, que tu sois ici ne nous dérange pas.**

Quand Lili se retourne vers Bella.

**- Alors t'as pas épondu à ma quetion Bella !**

_Putain Lili est pire que sa mère…_

**- Répondu quoi ?**

La grosse voix d'Emmett résonne dans la pièce.

**- Ben…**

Rosalie arrive à son tour.

**- Bonjour ! Oh Edward t'es là ?**

Elle n'a pas vu Bella.

**- Toujours embrumée le matin hein Rosie ?**

Rosalie se retourne vers elle et pousse un énorme cri strident tel que Lili dût se boucher les oreilles.

**- BELLA ! HAAAA !**

Elle se jette dans les bras de la pauvre Bella qui se retrouve projetée au sol, elles roulent sur le sol en riant et pleurant, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett leur fasse une réflexion.

**- Chouette un combat de catch et sans la boue, c'est terriblement excitant !**

_C'est vrai que les voir comme ça … non arrête Edward tu vas te vendre._

C'est là que mon père décide de nous rejoindre.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

Rosalie se bloque instantanément et se relève.

**- Bonjour Carlisle !**

**- Rosalie ! Comment tu te sens ce matin ?**

**- Super j'ai retrouvé ma petite sœur.**

Alors que je m'approche de Bella, je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied et je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

**- Bella tu sais qu'il y a des choses à ne pas faire ?**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui ! Tu vois… te rouler par terre avec une autre fille, surtout dans cette tenue…**

La voix de Lili nous ramène sur terre.

**- Vous voyez que z'ava aison c'est son n'amouheuse.**

Je lève mon regard et vois ma famille, y compris Rosalie, qui nous regarde intensément. Bella, elle aussi voit le regard de sa sœur.

**- Rosalie, ne me regarde pas comme ça !**

**- Comment je te regarde Bella ? **demande-t-elle taquine.

**- Comme si j'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec Edward devant toi, je me trompe ?**

**- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir notre petit Eddy se comporter comme ça avec des filles, donc je voudrais te dire de te méfier !**

Elle lui lance un regard, choquée qu'elle dise ça devant mes parents, quand je me penche à son oreille.

**-** **Ils sont au courant de ce que je fais et ne le conçoivent pas. Ce que dit Rosalie, mes parents le pensent aussi.**

**- Ah ok mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis loin d'être bête à ce point.** Dit-elle en regardant sa sœur et mes parents.

**- Bon ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai un RDV ce matin avec mon père qui plus est, donc j'aimerais m'habiller Rose !**

Sa sœur l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène à l'étage. Je me retourne sur ma famille qui me regarde bizarrement.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Le sourire niais quand elle est partie, c'est en option ou on l'aura à chaque fois ?** me dit mon frère très taquin.

**- Hein ? Je ne souris pas niaisement.**

**- Mon chéri, tu sais l'amour ça se commande pas même si …**

Mon frère coupe la parole à ma mère.

**- Même si elle est très jeune et même si Rose finira par te tuer avec l'aide de Jazz et Charlie !**

**- Emmett s'il te plaît !**

**- Ouais bon alors écoutez bien je ne me répéterais pas. Premièrement, je ne souris pas niaisement. Secondement, je ne suis pas amoureux, Ok ? Alors ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus à la première occasion. J'ai déjà eu Jazz qui m'a fait un topo alors s'il vous plaît épargnez-moi.**

**- Eddy ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît ! C'est juste que depuis que tu es parti de la caserne hier tu as l'air changé.**

**- Putain ce n'est pas vrai, vous êtes têtus ! Je monte me doucher.**

Et je pars dans ma chambre prendre ma douche. Je me prépare à redescendre, non sans avoir oublié de passer par la chambre de mon frère pour savoir ce que Rosalie va faire mettre à ma Bella.

_Ouais bon ce n'est pas ma Bella._

J'essaye de regarder dans la chambre mais Rose en sort à ce moment-là, je me reprends.

**- Bella est prête ?**

**- Presque ! Elle prend une douche d'abord.**

**- Ok.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle m'a demandé de la conduire pour aller voir Charlie.**

Rose me regarde méchamment.

**- Ed ne tente pas ta chance s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas envie de ramasser ma sœur à la petite cuillère parce que tu l'auras fait souffrir.**

**- Écoute Rose je …**

Mais un Jasper particulièrement énervé, déboule dans la maison. Comment je sais que c'est Jazz ? Parce qu'il y a Alice qui lui crie derrière de se calmer. Bella sort de la salle de bains vêtu d'un short blanc et d'un top bleu avec une paire de bottes, et nous regarde.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

C'est ma belle sœur qui lui répond en lui agrippant le poignet.

**- Viens on va voir !**

Nous descendons tous, arrivés au bas de l'escalier, nous tombons sur un Jasper rouge de colère.

**- Ed je croyais t'avoir dit de t'éloigner d'elle !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Bella s'est mis devant moi, elle regarde son frère dans les yeux.

**- Vous n'avez vraiment pas confiance en lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Exactement !**

**- Peut-être que c'est en moi que vous ne devriez pas avoir confiance !**

**- Bella voyons des comme toi, il en baise à la douzaine chaque semaine, je ne pense pas que toi tu en fasses autant ?**

**- Peut-être pas autant mais je ne suis pas si innocente que ça, je pense même pouvoir apprendre des choses à ta femme. **Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Je décide d'intervenir avant que ça ne tourne mal parce que Jazz n'est plus rouge, il est mauve.

**- Écoute mec il n'arrivera rien à ta sœur ok !**

Il lève son regard vers moi.

**- Ah bon ? En quoi je devrais te croire ?**

**- C'est bon les garçons ! Jasper, ta sœur a passé la nuit ici et apparemment il ne s'est rien passé, ne stresse pas s'il te plaît !**

_Merci papa…_

D'un coup, Bella s'écrie en nous faisant sursauter.

**- Tu m'as ramené mon sac ! Merci, merci et merci.**

Elle se précipite sur son sac et le retourne dans tous les sens.

Jazz sort une boite de sa poche et lui tend.

**- C'est ça que tu cherches ?**

**- Tu as fouillé mon sac ?**

**- Désolé mais non ! Il s'est ouvert quand tu t'es barrée hier et cette boite en est sortie.**

**- Donc tu as regardé à l'intérieur ?**

**- Oui mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est ?**

Bella ouvre la boite, je me penche légèrement.

**- Ben dit donc Eddy ce ne sont pas des sextoys ! La boîte est trop petite mais ferme ta bouche tu vas baver !**

Rose approche avec Alice.

Alice hurle pratiquement.

**- Dis mon frère d'amour, comment tu sais ce que c'est ?**

**- Et bien heu… je sais seulement qu'il y en a deux qui vont sur la langue et deux sur le nombril mais les autres je n'en sais rien !**

Ce qui me laisse une marge d'imagination.

**- Vaut mieux pas !**

Mon père, quant à lui, se penche aussi pour regarder dans la petite boîte. J'ai cru à un moment donné que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

**- Mon chéri, ne me dis pas que tu sais à quoi servent ces trucs ?**

**- Je suis médecin, ma chérie, des trucs comme ça j'en vois tous les jours.**

**- Mais vas-y papa, expliques-nous !** Lui demande Emmett.

Papa rougit.

**- Et bien disons que c'est… ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer !**

Il se retourne ainsi vers Bella.

**C'est à toi d'expliquer, après tout cela t'appartient !**


	4. Chapter 4

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Bella**

_**- C'est à toi d'expliquer, après tout cela t'appartient !**_

**- Bon alors il y en a deux de langue comme Edward l'a dit, deux pour le nombril et… Quatre pour tétons.**

Je l'ai dit à toute vitesse mais apparemment tout le monde a compris. C'est pour cela que je passe sous silence l'utilité des derniers.

Jasper est entrain de passer par beaucoup de couleurs.

**- Maman t'a laissé faire tout ça ?**

**- Et bien en fait ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de moi donc je n'ai pas eu de difficultés à les faire. Il y a même une fois où elle m'a dit que je pouvais faire ma vie comme je l'entends du moment que je ne me ramenais pas enceinte chez elle !**

Les larmes coulent de mes joues.

Jasper en rajoute.

**- Mais pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ?**

**- Et bien, au départ je pense que ça me plaisait de vivre comme ça mais hier j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte. Quand elle me l'a dit, on aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à une copine, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait avoir son premier enfant, quand je lui ai rappelé qu'elle en avait déjà trois, elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas pareil, que ça ne comptait pas.**

J'ai dit tout ça les yeux baissés, je relève mon regard pour voir qu'Esmé et Carlisle sont partis, que Rosalie et Alice pleurent elles aussi.

Mon frère me regarde.

**- Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle réagirait comme cela avec toi. Ça fait des années que cette femme n'est plus notre mère à Rosalie et à moi mais j'aurais vraiment cru qu'elle comporterait différemment avec toi.**

Il s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je me recule. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de contacts, on ne peut pas dire que j'y suis habituée non plus.

**- Bon je dois voir papa ! **Dis-je pour essayer de faire diversion mais mon père entre à cet instant même dans la cuisine.

**- Bonjour Bella.**

**- Papa, …**

Mais il me coupe.

**- Avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, je voudrais te dire que j'ai tout entendu, je suis désolé pour ça…**

Je le coupe alors à mon tour.

**- Je voudrais parler d'autre chose.**

Quand Rosalie s'avance au milieu de la pièce.

**Si vous voulez parler d'autre chose, j'ai quelques trucs à dire alors…**

Elle se retourne vers Emmett, qui revient avec ses parents.

**- Enfin nous avons quelque chose à dire !**

Elle s'avance sur lui, il la prend dans ses bras et lui embrasse le front comme pour l'inciter à continuer.

**- Et bien Emmett m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai dit oui comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Nous voulions faire cela en août mais nous sommes obligés de le faire en mai ou en juin car nous allons avoir un bébé aussi qui devrait naître en août si tout se passe bien.**

Tout le monde les félicite, ne sachant pas comment réagir je reste à l'écart, Rose regarde Emmett, qui lui me regarde.

**- Ben alors mini-pouce tu ne viens pas nous faire un câlin ?**

Je le regarde en rigolant, il s'approche de moi et vient me serrer dans ses bras en me murmurant.

**- Bienvenue petite sœur !**

**- Merci.**

Il me relâche et Rose vient me prendre dans ses bras en me soufflant, elle aussi la bienvenue.

**- Bella ?**

Mon père m'interpelle.

**- Oui papa ?**

**- Pour continuer à parler d'autre chose, je voulais te dire que tu commençais l'école aujourd'hui. Et que tu allais vivre dans un des appartements rattachés à la caserne avec une jeune fille. Son père est le pasteur de la ville et il veut que sa fille devienne plus indépendante donc nous en avons discuté, vous allez essayer de vivre en colocation mais si vous ne vous entendez pas, vous prendrez chacune un appartement.**

**- De toute manière, j'ai réussi à vivre avec maman pendant près de 10 ans sans qu'elle n'ait de problème avec moi alors je pense pouvoir vivre avec une fille que je ne connais pas pendant 1 ou 2 ans sans l'embêter.**

Mon père me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

**- Tu commenceras donc les cours que demain matin. Angela a eu un congé aujourd'hui aussi pour que vous puissiez emménager aujourd'hui…**

**- Mais dit papa, au niveau du loyer et des charges comment ça se passe ?**

**- Et bien les propriétaires ne vous réclament aucune charge, le pasteur et moi payons juste chacun une partie du loyer.**

**- Qui sont les propriétaires de ce bâtiment pour être aussi cléments ?**

**-… les Cullen !**

**- Les Cullen ?**

**- Ben oui Carlisle et Esmée !**

**- Hein ? Je ne comprends plus rien là !**

Ils me regardent tous avec un air aussi perdu que moi, quand d'un coup Edward réagit.

**-Je crois que j'ai compris ! Euh Bella… je m'appelle Edward Cullen mais à la caserne, ton père a décidé que je reprendrais le nom de jeune fille de ma mère car Emmett, mon frère y travaille aussi donc pour moins de confusion nous nous sommes arrangés comme ça !**

**- Ouais d'un seul coup, c'est déjà plus compréhensible … Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais je ne comprenais plus rien.**

Je me retourne vers Carlisle et Esmée.

**- Heu… et bien, je vous remercie de nous louer cet appartement.**

**- De rien Bella. Tu sais ça nous fait plaisir.**

**- Bon Bella, il faut que tu ailles à ton appartement pour y amener tes affaires et moi il faut que j'aille travailler.**

Mon père commence à dire au revoir.

**- Au fait il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait y conduire Bella. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache où ça se trouve.**

**- Euh je peux y aller moi, **dit Edward, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment.

Jasper le regarde méchamment.

**- Ed, il faudra que tu te mettes dans la tête que tu la sauteras pas.**

**- Jazz, s'il te plaît, commence pas si ça se trouve, je n'attire pas Edward !**

Je tente un coup d'œil sur lui, il me fait un petit sourire en coin.

Jazz nous regarde à tour de rôle.

**- Ouais c'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot !**

Rose et Alice nous regardent aussi, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'exclame.

**- On va vous accompagner aussi comme ça, je pourrais regarder ta garde robe et aussi nous pourrons prévoir une journée shopping !**

Waouh elle saute partout, elle est grave… en total opposé avec Jazz, lui qui est si calme.

Par contre, Edward a perdu son sourire…


	5. Chapter 5

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 5**

**PDV Edward**

Charlie commence à dire au revoir et nous demande qui pourrait aller conduire Bella aux appartements de la caserne, y voyant un prétexte pour être seul avec elle, je m'exclame un peu trop vite, m'attirant ainsi tous les regards des gens autour de moi. Surtout celui de mon beau-frère mais Bella m'a sauvé la mise en lui répondant, qu'elle me laisse certainement indifférent. Si ma vie n'était pas en danger, j'aurais probablement ri mais quand ma sœur et Rose ont dit qu'elles nous accompagnaient, alors là, je les aurais bien étranglées. Bella se dirige vers ma chambre pour aller récupérer sa robe, Alice s'approche de moi.

**- Mon jumeau adoré, je vais te demander un petit service.**

**- Vas-y ! Je verrais si je peux te faire plaisir.**

**- Évite de te servir d'elle. Bella vient d'arriver, ne la pousse pas à repartir s'il te plaît ?**

**- Je n'ai rien fait. Arrêtez de me parler comme si j'étais un meurtrier ou un violeur, ok ?**

**- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis hier après midi mais vous êtes trop complices. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose.** Dit-elle plus pour elle que pour moi.

Je commence à avoir peur parce qu'avec Alice, je n'ai pas de secret. Pas que je lui raconte tout mais c'est surtout qu'elle découvre tout.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?**

**- Rien mais tu n'es plus pareil. Pendant 5 ans tu as couché à droite, à gauche, sans te soucier du mal que tu faisais et là tu es tout gentil.**

Elle semble réfléchir.

**- En fait, tu n'as plus été comme ça depuis Ambre. Mon dieu Edward, tu ne serais pas en train de tomber Amoureux ?**

**- Arrête de te mettre des idées dans la tête, parce que là tu me saoules. **Lui dis-je méchamment. **Je vous attends dans la voiture.**

Je sors non sans claquer une porte au passage.

_Putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne comprends plus rien._

Mon téléphone sonne.

- Allô ?

**- Edward c'est Ambre, je t'appelle pour te dire qu'Eléa sera à l'aéroport vendredi à 10 h ! Ne sois pas en retard !**

-…

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'elle a déjà raccroché.

**PDV Bella**

Nous sortons de chez les Cullen après les avoir salué et rejoignons Edward à sa voiture. Rose s'approche du côté conducteur, Edward ouvre sa vitre.

**- Quoi ?**

Il a l'air énervé.

**- Alice et moi allons prendre ma voiture car nous passons d'abord au magasin de déco pour acheter quelques bricoles et nous vous rejoindrons après.**

**- Ok !**

Il referme la vitre et démarre.

**- Allez ma belle, va avec Ed, on arrive !**

**- A tout à l'heure les filles.**

J'embrasse Alice et Rose et je monte dans la voiture. Je tourne mon visage vers mon chauffeur, il a l'air déjà moins énervé.

**- Ben alors on est énervé ?**

**- Non maintenant qu'on est seuls, je vais mieux. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer mon colocataire et lui exposer ton envie de le virer de chez lui pendant trois jours.** Me dit-il de façon sarcastique.

**- Il trouvera bien une occupation. Allez Edward, avant de voir ta famille, tu les voulais aussi ces trois jours. Si tu en as déjà marre de me voir, dis-le tout simplement, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes pour que je parte de moi-même.**

**- Pardon Bella je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je voulais te rejeter. C'est juste que j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone qui m'a un peu troublé, et je … enfin …euh … pardon !**

Il ne trouve même plus ses mots, je me demande bien ce qui a pu le troubler comme ça.

Quand d'un coup, je remarque que nous n'avons pas bougé.

**- Bon tu vas me montrer mon nouvel appartement oui ou non ?**

**- Je crois que tu vas être contente de ce que tu vas y trouver car ma mère y a fait un sacré boulot.** Me dit-il avec un temps soit peu de meilleure humeur.

**- Tu es au courant ?**

**- En fait non ! Ma mère m'a simplement expliqué de quel appartement tu as hérité et ce qu'elle avait fait à l'intérieur.**

**- Et toi tu habites où par rapport à moi ?**

**- Comment tu sais que je vis là-bas ?**

**- Et bien en fait … je n'en savais rien. Je voulais juste savoir combien de kilomètres, j'aurais eu à parcourir pour venir te rejoindre mais tu viens de me confirmer que je n'aurais pas à te chercher loin.**

Il me sourit… oh mon dieu je vais mourir s'il continue comme ça

**- Alors on se les fait quand ces trois jours ?**

_Tiens, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il veut._

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui choisis comme c'est ton colocataire qu'on fout dehors… et en plus si on n'a pas nos trois jours, on se trouvera bien quelques heures par-ci, par-là?** Lui demandais-je malicieuse.

**- Sauf que ce week-end je suis absent. Je…enfin comment t'expliquer … J'ai un rendez-vous vendredi que je ne peux pas annuler donc …**

**PDV Edward**

Putain comment lui expliquer que j'ai une fille de 5ans et que sa mère à décidé de se débarrasser d'elle spécialement cette semaine ? Je suis maudit y'a pas d'autre mots.

Avec une autre fille, je lui aurais simplement dit de dégager mais avec Bella je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai envie de faire attention, je n'ai pas envie de perdre notre complicité même si elle est récente.

**- Écoute Bella, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment, ne m'en veux pas.**

**- Écoute tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, on ne se doit rien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de sauter qui tu veux pour moi ou pour éviter d'avoir à t'expliquer.**

J'essaye de la couper.

**- Bella…**

**- Non laisses-moi finir ! Si tu veux aller sauter quelqu'un, ne te gène pas pour moi ! Mais n'essaye pas de le cacher !**

Je n'ai pas vu qu'on était arrivés, elle descend de la voiture en claquant la portière, je cours derrière elle.

**- Attend Bella tu ne sais même pas où c'est !**

**- Et alors je trouverais bien une fille qui a plein de cartons dans les mains et ça ne pourra qu'être Angela. Alors Edward tu peux dégager, je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'as baisé mais c'est moi qui te dégage.**

Putain là c'est officiel, je me suis planté. Je vois les larmes couler de son visage, je l'ai blessé. Cette constatation me fait mal, je m'arrête de marcher et je la regarde s'éloigner de moi.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste bloqué ici mais j'entends les voix d'Alice et Rose arriver derrière moi. Je me retourne en arborant un visage souriant.

**- Alors les filles ce shopping ?**

Alice me regarde bizarrement.

**- Mon dieu Edward tu pleures ?**

**- Quoi ?**

Je passe ma main sur mes yeux, putain c'est vrai ! Vite faut que je trouve une excuse.

**- Oh non, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'Ambre. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'Eléa arrive vendredi et elle a raccroché. Je crois que je suis resté longtemps à fixer les boites aux lettres.**

Rose me regarde septique. Quant à ma sœur, elle sait comment les appels d'Ambre me laissent.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers.

**- Au fait, elle est où Bella ?**

**- Et bien quand j'ai reçu l'appel, elle m'a dit qu'elle avançait. Bon moi, je vais rentrer. A plus les filles !**

Et je pars en les laissant plantées là!


	6. Chapter 6

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Alice**

Avec Rose, nous avons dévalisé le magasin de déco. Je me suis éclatée, nous avons tout choisi pour la chambre de Bella, malgré que ma mère ait décoré tout l'appart. Elle voulait laisser le choix aux filles pour leurs chambres. Mais quand nous sommes arrivées et que j'ai vu mon frère planté dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, j'ai su qu'il avait un problème et ses larmes me l'ont confirmé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais je me suis laissée convaincre par l'excuse qu'il nous a fourni. Quant à Rosalie, elle est restée perplexe.

Nous montons donc l'escalier pour rejoindre l'appart quand Edward nous plante en milieu de chemin.

Ma belle sœur se tourne vers moi.

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'Ambre peut le laisser dans cet état ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais il doit y avoir plus. On verra ça plus tard pour l'instant car on va aider ta sœur à emménager.**

Nous recommençons notre chemin. Quand nous arrivons, Angela et Bella s'affairent dans leurs rangements, elles doivent déjà avoir fait connaissance. Mais dans le regard de Bella, je vois aussi des larmes, qu'est-ce qu'il se …

**PDV Rosalie**

Ma sœur pleure, hein ? Edward pleure, ma sœur pleure mais qu'est-ce qu'il se …

Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par Jason, un collègue des garçons, ce type est assez mignon, grand brun aux yeux bleu, très musclé, je dirais même aussi musclé qu'Emmett, un vrai fantasme ambulant, le physique du pompier par excellence.

_Oups…je m'égare ! Je vais me marier ok ! Mais bon ce n'est pas parce que je suis au régime que je ne peux pas regarder le buffet !_

Il regarde vers nous et sourit.

**- Bonjour les filles! Quand j'ai su que deux jeunes femmes emménageaient, j'ai voulu venir voir si elles avaient besoin d'un coup de main !**

Alice le regarde en souriant. Jason a toujours été aussi dragueur qu'Edward.

**- Heureusement que tu dis ça quand le pasteur Weber n'est pas là car sinon il t'aurait foutu dehors.**

**- J'ai beaucoup de chance alors ! **conclut-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

Il se dirige vers Angela, lui fait la bise et se dirige ensuite vers Bella.

**- Bonjour je suis Jason et tu es ?**

**- Bella !**

Ok, là il faut que j'intervienne.

**- Heu Jason !**

**- Oui Rosalie ?**

**- Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan comme dans Charlie et Jasper Swan ok ? Donc sur elle c'est écrit « pas touche ».**

**- Merci Rose pour l'info !**

Il se retourne sur ma sœur sans se démonter des menaces que je viens de lui faire, ce mec est un con mais plutôt un magnifique con !

**PDV Bella**

**- Dis Bella cela te dirait-il de sortir avec moi un de ces soirs ?**

**- Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais là tout de suite, je ne peux pas te dire quand. Je vais être plutôt prise avec les cours et tout.**

**- Ok donnes-moi ton numéro de téléphone et je te rappellerais alors pour convenir d'un rendez vous.**

**- Je n'ai pas de portable encore,** mentis-je. **Mais je sais où te trouver donc je viendrais te rendre une petite visite.**

A cette phrase, les idées pour me venger d'Edward explosaient comme des bouchons de champagne dans ma tête.

Satisfait de ma réponse Jason partit.

Je tente un coup d'œil vers ma sœur et Alice.

**- Et bien dis donc Bella ! A peine arrivée que tu les attires tous comme des mouches !** Me dit Alice avec pleins de sous-entendus.

**- Attends qu'elle arrive au lycée !** Répondit Rose avec un ton moqueur.

**- Humm génial ! Plein de puceaux en chaleur !**

Rose et Alice me regardent la bouche ouverte, même Angela qui n'a rien dit jusqu'ici, sourit.

**- Les filles fermez vos bouches ! Vous bavez !**

Et là d'un coup, elles ferment leurs bouches avec un petit mouvement du pouce sur le coin de leurs lèvres pour vérifier mes dires. J'éclate de rire, elles me foudroient du regard.

**- Bon alors, Angela, c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit, il n'y a rien d'intéressant au lycée de Forks ?**

**- Non, tous sont à la caserne ! **nous dit-elle en rougissant.

Merde ce n'est pas bon ça ! Si tous les mecs intéressants se trouvent la caserne, je suis mal partie ou plutôt bien pour continuer de voir Edward.

Rose et Alice se rapprochent doucement d'Angela, qui commence à avoir peur.

**- Angela chérie, dis-nous tout !**

**- Oui Angela raconte à tes tatas sur qui tu craques dans notre belle caserne remplie de beaux pompiers !**

Elle me regarde apeurée.

**- Réponds. Du moment que ce n'est pas leurs hommes, elles essayeront de t'aider à le conquérir.**

**- Heu… et bien…**

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, Alice hurle, ce qui nous fit sursauter Angela et moi.

**- Et aussi du moment que ce n'est pas Edward, on t'aidera !**

**- Ben… en fait c'est Ben, son colocataire.**

Ainsi, les filles se mettent à sauter dans les bras d'Angela. La pauvre, elle doit avoir eu peur car elle est passée du rouge au blanc.

Puis d'un coup, Rose se met aussi à crier.

**- J'ai une idée ! Nous allons revêtir nos plus belles robes, il fait un temps magnifique …**

**- Et nous allons aller voir les garçons à la caserne ! **Termine Alice toute aussi excitée que ma sœur.

Et c'est comme ça qu'Angela et moi, nous nous retrouvons affublées, pour moi d'à peu près la même robe que celle que je portais quand je suis arrivée à part qu'elle est de couleur noire. Les filles, elles aussi ont revêtu de belles robes de leurs « collection séduction » comme dirait Rose. Sauf Angela, qui n'en avait pas donc elle se retrouve avec une robe de la collection d'Alice devant une trentaine de pompiers très légèrement vêtus, à savoir torses nus, en pleine exercice. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de mon père, non sans avoir fait tourner quelques têtes dont celle du chef Swan pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée des filles. Quand je vois Charlie arriver, j'en profite pour m'éclipser aux toilettes et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Edward, qui comme la première fois que je l'ai vu, me regarde des pieds à la tête avec un œil appréciateur.

**- Ce que tu vois, te plais ? **Demandais-je avec un air de déjà vu.

**- Oui très !** me répondit-il suivi d'un petit clin d'œil comme lors de notre rencontre hier soir.

_**« Ne te laisse pas avoir »**_ me dis-je mentalement mais Edward me regarde avec un air de fauve affamé qui me fait littéralement fondre.

**PDV Edward**

Je suis là face à elle, on s'est dit à nouveau les mêmes paroles qui ont précédé notre première fois. Sa première fois, celle-là même qui m'a changé, celle qui nous a rapprochés, il faut que je sache pourquoi tous ces changements se sont produits et me rendent si différent.

**- Bella s'il te plais, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Tout ce que tu veux mon beau !**

Elle me dicte notre scénario sans me quitter des yeux, il faut que je me lance.

**- Embrasse-moi !**

Mais comme moi lors de notre première discussion, elle n'en fit rien et c'est là que le scénario change.

**- Je… euh je ne sais pas si je peux ! Comprends-moi Edward, je croyais pouvoir me lancer dans une histoire sans attache avec toi mais j'ai peur de me ramasser, de souffrir plus que nécessaire. Je ne veux pas souffrir comme je souffre depuis tout à l'heure, après notre discussion.**

**- Écoute Bella tu as du entendre plein de choses sur mon compte, non ?**

**- Oui bien sûr, je sais que tu es un coureur de jupons, qui passe de fille en fille à chaque fois différente, oui je sais tout ça !**

Mais je la coupe.

**- Alors explique-moi, pourquoi est-ce que depuis que j'ai couché avec toi, la première fois, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, celle de recommencer et d'être auprès de toi ?**

Elle me lâche du regard et baisse les yeux.

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Edward. Si tu es perdu, je le suis tout autant que toi, à ton avis ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?**

**- La seule chose de clair dans mon esprit, c'est que je te veux.**

**- BELLA ?**

Je reconnais la voix de ma sœur.

**- OUI JE SUIS LA, J'ARRIVE ! Désolée il faut que j'y aille sinon elles ne vont pas me lâcher !**

**- Ok on verra ça plus tard.**

**- Oui mais pas ce week-end puisque tu es pris !**

**- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas annuler ce rendez-vous, il est très important.**

Oh oui ma fille est importante à mes yeux même si la mère elle ne l'ait pas tout autant. Alors que je suis complètement dans mes pensées, je sens des lèvres sur les miennes, c'est Bella qui m'embrasse. Mais quand j'essaye d'approfondir, elle se recule et s'en va. Déçu, je me retourne pour repartir travailler quand je tombe nez à nez avec Jason, il a l'air énervé, même très énervé.

**- Il te les faut toutes hein Cullen ?**

**- Lâche l'affaire Jason, elle n'est pas pour toi !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est faite pour toi ?**

**- Je ne dis pas qu'elle est mienne mais qu'elle n'est pas pour toi nuance !**

**- Méfie-toi que je ne raconte pas, par mégarde, à Jazz ou au chef Swan que tu as embrassé Bella !**

**- Et comment tu la connais ?**

**- Oh et bien tout à l'heure après que tu sois rentré chez toi, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la résidence et c'est là que j'ai su que les agneaux égarés venaient de rentrer dans la fausse aux lions!**

Et alors sans que je n'aie le temps de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule il part, tout rigolant. Ainsi je frappe mon poing dans les premiers casiers qui me sont à portés de main, il va tout faire pour avoir Bella. Il est aussi bon « chasseur » que moi mais très discret, peu de personnes sont au courant de ses activités. Il faut dire qu'on a beaucoup de succès, peut-être que le fait d'être pompier aide, il parait que les femmes fantasment beaucoup sur ce « petit » détail.

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je retourne bosser et ranger les équipements. En passant devant le bureau de Charlie, on entend des cris, le chef est furax. Je rejoins mes potes, ils sont en transe.

**- Putain les mecs vous les avez vus ?** Demande Ben mon colocataire.

**- Ouais et vous avez vu la fille du chef ?** Continue Paul.

**- Ouais trop bandante! Je vais avoir la trique toute la journée,** rit Jared.

Ok, alors là ça m'énerve, je m'avance vers eux.

**- Hey Edward tu as vu ?** Me demande Paul.

**- Ouais j'ai vu !**

**- Dommage pour nous que l'une est la fille du pasteur et que l'autre soit la fille du chef, au final elles sont inaccessibles !**

C'est là que Jason décide de débarquer.

**- Elles ne sont pas inaccessibles pour tout le monde…**

Maintenant que je l'ai sous la main je ne vais pas le lâcher, je me dirige vers lui et lui chuchote.

**- Ne tente pas ta chance, Jason car ça pourrait mal finir pour toi !**

**- Tu as peur de la concurrence ?**

**- Pas du tout et il n'y a aucune concurrence qui tienne car tu n'auras pas Bella point barre !**

**- Humm !** Il fait mine de réfléchir. **Si je la veux, je l'aurais Edward et même toi ne pourrais rien y faire, je vais lui faire de ces trucs putain, je m'y vois déjà.**

Il me rigole au nez, je l'empoigne par le col et le plaque au mur, je lève mon poing que déjà mes potes sont sur moi pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie, quand j'entends une voix que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre aujourd'hui.

**- MASEN, lâche-le !**

Je ne l'écoute pas.

**- EDWARD SI TU LE LACHES PAS DE SUITE, TU SERAS MIS A PIED !**

Le chef Swan a toujours les bons mots pour motiver ses troupes, je le relâche mais non sans lui avoir mis un coup de poing à l'estomac, il s'étale sur le sol.

**- MASEN DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE !**

Ben me relâche, je suis docilement le chef jusqu'à son bureau tout en lançant un petit sourire en coin aux autres.

Nous arrivons vite à son bureau, il me fait entrer le premier et entre à ma suite en claquant la porte.

**- Putain Edward mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu n'agis jamais comme ça, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi aujourd'hui ?**

_**« Sors toi de cette merde et vite »**_ me dis-je mentalement.

**- Pardon chef je ne voulais pas mais il m'a dit des choses que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer.**

**- Mais que t'a-t-il dit pour que tu réagisses ainsi ?**

**-…**

**- Tu ne me répondras pas hein ? Quoi qu'il se passe dans ta tête Edward, reprends-toi et règle tes problèmes. En attendant je te mets à pied 8 jours ça te permettra de réfléchir et de résoudre tes soucis.**

J'ai 8 jours pour faire le point avec Bella, je ne vais pas les laisser de côté. Je perds déjà mon week-end et je ne veux pas perdre un jour de plus avec elle. Dès qu'Eléa sera repartie, je réglerai mes problèmes sérieusement.

**- Eléa vient ce week-end, chef !**

Oui le chef Swan est au courant pour Eléa, logique c'est le meilleur ami de mon père. Pas de secret entre eux.

**- Oh j'espère que j'aurais l'honneur de voir la princesse Cullen !**

Je rigole et lui aussi. Maintenant il ne parle plus à Edward Masen, le pompier indiscipliné mais à Edward Cullen, le père d'une fille de 5 ans. Je ne comprends pas comment je ne suis pas devenu schizo avec le temps …

**- Peut être …**

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et rentre chez moi.


	7. Chapter 7

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 7**

**PDV BELLA**

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle.

Depuis quelque jours, j'ai repris les cours et ça se passe bien à part quelques mecs qui essayent de m'emballer surtout ce Mike... je ne sais plus trop comment, il commence à m'énerver. Un jour, il a aperçu le piercing que j'ai sur la langue et depuis je suis devenue la fille par laquelle il faut se faire sucer, la fille baisable du lycée. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait parié qu'il arriverait à me mettre dans son lit avant la fin de l'année. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux, moi je parie qu'il n'y arrivera pas.  
Je n'ai pas revu Edward depuis la dernière fois à la caserne, nous sommes vendredi et je suis invitée à manger chez mon frère et Alice ce soir donc je me prépare à y aller. Jazz va venir me chercher dans quelques minutes.

On sonne à la porte, je vais ouvrir et je vois Jazz pour la première fois avec autre chose sur le dos que son uniforme de pompier. Il a un jean bleu délavé et une chemise blanche. Si je n'étais pas sa sœur, je serais déjà en train de craquer sur lui.

**- Salut Bella ! Tu es prête ?**

**- Oui vas-y entre ! Je mets ma veste et j'arrive.**

Je cours dans ma chambre, la chercher. Quand je reviens au salon, il discute avec Angela.

**- Alors Angela ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre avec ma sœur ?**

**- Non car elle est vraiment sympa.**

C'est vrai qu'Angela et moi sommes devenues amies malgré que le club tendance du lycée dit qu'elle est trop coincée pour en faire partie et que si je veux devenir leur amie, Angela est la personne à ignorer mais nous nous entendons bien, elle et moi.

**- Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller !**

**- Ok, alors à plus Angela !**

**- Oui c'est ça, à plus ! A demain Bella.**

**- A demain Angie.**

Je lui lance un petit sourire et pars avec mon frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons chez lui. Il a une superbe maison mais connaissant les Cullen, je n'avais pas à en douter. A peine sortie de la voiture, une petite tornade nommée Lyly me saute dessus.

**- Coucou tata Bella !**

Je me penche et l'attrape pour la prendre dans mes bras.

**- Coucou ma puce. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je va bien tata !**

**- On dit je vais bien, chérie,** lance Alice depuis la cuisine.

**- C'est bien alors si tu vas bien !**

Je remarque des larmes sur son visage, je me demande ce qu'elle a.

**- Tu as pleuré ma chérie ?**

**- Voui maman veut pas que je va au néma pou aller garder pinssesse Disney demain !**

**- Hein ?**

Jazz s'approche de nous et m'explique. C'est vrai que ça fait qu'une semaine que je parle le langage bébé et je ne comprends pas encore tout.

**- Elle veut aller au cinéma voir le nouveau Disney.**

**- Oh !**

C'est vrai que c'est plus clair maintenant, j'ai une idée. Je repose la petite qui court bouder dans son coin et me dirige vers Alice dans la cuisine.

**- Dis Alice, je pourrais l'y emmener au cinéma.**

**- Oh non je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire un samedi soir.**

Je secoue la tête négativement.

Elle me regarde surprise.

**- Ce cher Mike ne t'a pas invité à sortir ce week-end !**

**- Haha! Très drôle je suis écroulée de rire.**

Ma belle sœur et ma sœur s'amusent à me taquiner avec ça depuis que je leur ai raconté l'intérêt de Mike à mon égard.

**- Non aucune sortie de prévue et ça me fait plaisir de l'y emmener, vraiment. En plus ça me permettra de faire un peu plus connaissance avec ma nièce.**

**- Heu et bien je ne sais pas. A ton avis Jazz ?**

Elle se retourne vers mon frère avec un grand sourire qui en dit long sur le samedi soir qu'elle veut passer avec lui. Je décide de l'aider un peu plus

**- Et si vous voulez, elle passera la nuit chez moi !**

Là, elle saute partout dans la cuisine. Mon frère quant à lui, sourit comme un idiot.

**- Ok mais tu n'as pas de voiture pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles !**

**- Elle n'aura qu'à prendre la nôtre dans ce cas !**

**- Ben voila c'est réglé ! J'emmène votre fille au cinéma demain.**

D'un coup, on entend des cris de joie venir du salon, c'est Lili qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter. Elle ressemble vraiment à sa mère, cette petite. Elle entre comme une furie dans la cuisine en me sautant dans les bras tout en hurlant un merci à ses parents.

Le dîner s'est bien passé. Alice est venue me raccompagner chez moi vers 22 heures.

En rentrant, j'avais espéré rencontrer Edward mais apparemment son rendez-vous ne doit pas encore être fini.

_Non je ne suis pas jalouse !_

Enfin un peu peut-être, surtout après la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui la dernière fois… mais bon faut pas non plus se faire des idées.  
Je pars me coucher, après avoir pris une douche.

Le lendemain soir, je suis prête à partir avec Lili au cinéma. La petite et moi sommes habillées, de façon assortie. Comme c'est Alice qui est passée chez moi, amener la petite, elle en a profité pour choisir mes vêtements. Quand nous arrivons au cinéma, Lylyest très excitée, elle sautille partout. Quand d'un coup, elle se met à crier.

**- Pahaain ! Eléa !**

Parrain ? Et Eléa ? Je cherche du regard et tombe sur Edward avec une petite fille dans les bras. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop, Lyly se dirige d'un pas décidé vers eux. Edward pose la petite fille au sol et en profite pour embrasser sa filleule, je décide de m'approcher aussi. Il me regarde un peu ahuri.

**- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Et bien, je vais bien et je suis venue accompagner Lyly qui voulait voir le dernier Disney et toi ?**

**- Oh, moi aussi, j'accompagne ma heu …fille. Elle aussi voulait voir le dernier Disney.**

**- Sa maman n'est pas là à cette petite princesse ?**

J'essaye de dire ça gentiment mais c'est très dur pour moi. Il aurait dû me dire que c'était sa fille qu'il voyait ce week-end. Je suis déçue de lui et de son manque de confiance en moi.

**- Non elle n'habite pas par ici !**

Je sens qu'on tire sur mon gilet, je baisse mon regard et vois la réplique parfaite d'Edward en petite fille. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

**- Bonjour petite princesse, comment t'appelles-tu ?**

La petite fille me sourit timidement.

**- Eléa, madame.**

**- Mon dieu non ! Je m'appelle Bella et je ne suis pas une madame, enfin pas encore.**

**- Tu connais Lyly ma cousine ?**

Je remarque que cette petite parle parfaitement bien pourtant elle parait plus jeune que Lyly.

**- Bien sûr je suis sa tata !**

**- C'est vrai ? Alors tu es ma tata aussi ?**

**- Si tu veux ma puce !**

Je la prends dans mes bras et regarde Edward, il sourit franchement maintenant. Il attrape à son tour Lyly.

**- Si tu veux, on peut aller voir tous ensemble le film ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Edward ?**

**- Oui si tu veux !**

**PDV Edward**

Waouh, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle se serait sauvée en courant à la vue de ma fille je suis surpris, surtout quand elle m'a proposé d'aller voir le film avec elles.

Nous nous dirigeons donc dans la file d'attente.

**- Dis papa tu pourrais pende des pop-cone ?**

**- Si tu veux ma chérie. Tu en veux aussi Lyly ?**

Ma filleule hoche la tête.

Je pars donc en direction du stand de friandises et entend les commentaires de certaines personnes restées dans la file.

**- Quelle belle famille !**

**- Oui mais il a choisi sa compagne un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants avec lui !**

Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver aujourd'hui donc je vais passer outre mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Je prends le pop-corn et retourne auprès de Bella qui a déjà payé les places.

**- Je te rembourserais si tu veux**

**- Non c'est bon ça me fait plaisir !**

Nous nous installons dans la salle, les deux fillettes ont voulu se mettre côte à côte et près du mur donc je me retrouve aux côtés de Bella. Le film commence. A un moment donné Bella pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je passe donc mon bras autour des siennes pour qu'elle s'installe plus confortablement, mais ce sera le seul contact que l'on aura ensemble. Les filles sont super excitées et regardent le film jusqu'à la fin. Nous repartons aux voitures et par hasard nous ne sommes pas garés loin l'un de l'autre mais elle ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole. Je la vois installer Lyly dans la voiture, j'en fais donc de même avec ma fille. Nous partons en même temps quand nous arrivons à la résidence, à quelques secondes d'écart, je lui propose de passer la soirée chez moi et elle accepte. Les filles se sont endormies, nous montons par l'ascenseur avec chacun une fille dans les bras, c'est vrai que pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, nous paraissons être une vraie famille. Quand nous arrivons chez moi, nous allons déposer les filles dans la chambre prévue pour Eléa quand elle passe le week-end ici.

De retour au salon, Bella ne me parle toujours pas. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas de ne pas lui avoir dit pour Eléa. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'elle se jette déjà sur mes lèvres, je réponds à son baiser immédiatement, elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise et la balance par terre. Je prends ses fesses en coupe et la soulève, elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, je pars vers le canapé et la pose dessus tout en commençant à lui enlever son gilet, vite nous nous retrouvons en sous-vêtements et j'entame la séance de préliminaires que nous n'avions pas pu avoir la première fois. J'embrasse son cou, sa clavicule et descends vers son intimité, que je lèche avidement, je sens que son orgasme est proche mais d'un coup, elle m'écarte et se relève, commence à se rhabiller et part vers la chambre où les filles dorment, pour récupérer Lyly qui dort profondément. Je reste comme un con à la regarder faire, elle se dirige vers la porte avec le reste de ses affaires dans les bras ainsi que la petite, quand elle se retourne vers moi.

**- Si tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire que tu as une fille, je ne peux plus faire l'amour avec toi !**

Et elle part en veillant à ne pas claquer la porte, je m'écroule sur le sol en me disant que je l'ai mérité.

**PDV BELLA**

Après avoir déposé Lyly dans mon lit, je pars dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'agir comme cela avec Edward mais il l'a mérité. Il aurait pu me dire qu'il avait une fille, il aurait pu essayer de m'expliquer, j'aurais compris je ne suis pas débile. Il me demande d'être avec lui mais comment ça se serait passé ? Il m'aurait éjecté les week-ends où il voit sa fille ? J'ai besoin de me détendre, à la place d'une douche je décide de prendre un bain, je remplis la baignoire et je me rends compte que je pleure, ça fait deux fois que je pleure à cause de lui ! S'il veut me récupérer comme il me l'a dit cette semaine, avec moi, il va en baver. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça. L'eau commence à être froide, je sors et pars me coucher auprès de ma petite nièce, elle n'a pas encore ce genre de problème, pour moi ça commence juste, mais ça fait mal. Je m'endors sur ces réflexions.


	8. Chapter 8

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV BELLA**

Le lendemain matin, je sens une petite main me secouer le bras. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et vois deux petites filles près de mon lit… hein deux petites filles je dois rêver là !

**- Coucou Bella !**

Ah non c'est Eléa, la fille d'Edward. Mais comment elle est entrée ? Je me relève d'un bond.

**- Comment es-tu entrée jeune demoiselle ? **Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle baisse la tête comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal en me répondant.

**- Ben comme papa dormait encore et que je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller et j'ai demandé à son copain où t'habitais. Alors il m'a conduit ici et il est parti travailler.**

Ce Ben ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

**- Et vous avez prévenu ton papa que tu étais ici ?**

**- Heu ben non, on a oublié !**

**- Tata ? Eléa peut rester avec nous pour faire le petit-déjeuner ?**

**- Ecoutez les filles quand Edward va se réveiller, il va se demander où Eléa est passée. Donc ce qu'on va faire, c'est aller voir s'il a de quoi faire un bon petit-déjeuner et lui préparer. Et s'il n'est pas réveillé pendant que vous déjeunez alors j'irais le réveiller ok ?**

Les filles commencèrent à sauter partout, c'est là que je me rends compte que l'hyperactivité féminine doit être dans les gènes Cullen.

J'enfile un petit gilet au dessus de mes vêtements de nuit qui s'avèrent être un mini short blanc avec un mini débardeur qui ne cache pas grand-chose et nous nous dirigeons dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Edward. En chemin, nous croisons malheureusement un troupeau de pompiers avides de sexe, parce que dès qu'ils voient comment je suis habillée, ils me sifflent et font des commentaires et en bout de file, je tombe sur Jason.

**- Salut Bella !** Me dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait sexy.

Tout le monde se retourne sur nous et les petites filles me dévisagèrent.

**- Jason comment vas-tu ?**

**- Moi plutôt bien et toi ?**

Il y a trop de monde dans cet escalier et tous nous dévisagent. J'ai horreur de ça et lui me regarde avec des yeux de prédateur.

**- Bien merci. Bon on va vous laisser, les filles ont leurs petits-déjeuners à prendre.**

Il baisse les yeux sur les fillettes, auxquelles il lance son plus beau sourire comme s'il venait juste de les voir.

**- Oh bonjour mes demoiselles !**

Nous commençons à remonter les escaliers quand il m'interpelle de nouveau.

**- Oh fait Bella tu as réfléchi à ma proposition de sortir un de ces soirs ?**

**- Oh et bien oui, pourquoi pas ?**

**- Vendredi soir ça te va ?**

**- Oui génial, va pour vendredi !**

J'attrape les filles par la main et monte vite chez Edward avant qu'il me saute dessus dans le couloir. Nous entrons dans l'appartement je regarde autour de moi, il est quand même chouette cet appartement, plus grand que le mien mais sympa. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, je fouille les placards pour trouver de quoi faire le petit-déjeuner, il n'y a pas grand-chose à part des céréales. Eléa coupe mes réflexions en m'apprenant que ce sont les siennes et qu'elle ne mange que ça le matin donc c'est parti pour deux bols de céréales. Les filles commencent à manger. Edward n'est pas encore réveillé, je décide donc d'y aller. Je me dirige vers une pièce qui doit être une chambre, j'ouvre la porte. Bingo c'est une chambre mais elle est vide donc ce n'est pas celle d'Edward. Seconde porte je l'ouvre, chambre d'Eléa. Troisième pièce et enfin je vois un Edward à peine vêtu. Comment il veut que je tienne mes résolutions de lui en faire baver, hein ? Je m'approche délicatement du lit et m'assieds sur le bord, je l'appelle en le secouant légèrement.

**- Edward ! Edward réveilles-toi, il est l'heure, ta fille prend son petit-déjeuner avec Lyly !**

**- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Me demanda-t-il froidement.

**- Heu… et bien en allant me coucher hier soir, j'avais une petite fille dans mon lit mais en me réveillant j'en avais deux. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là et elle m'a répondu qu'elle voulait te laisser dormir et qu'elle voulait venir me voir certainement pour jouer avec sa cousine.**

**- Ah ok je me lève alors.**

Il avait du mal évaluer l'espace qui nous séparait car nous nous retrouvions nez à nez.

**- Bella, je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit pour Eléa !**

**- Écoute Edward tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Tu as cru que j'allais te rejeter pour elle mais enfin comment tu aurais fait si nous nous étions mis ensemble ? Chaque week-end où elle vient, tu m'aurais dit « Écoute Bella, j'ai un rendez vous à l'extérieur, ne me pose pas de question mais je t'aime quand même ! »**

**- Non … je … pense que j'aurais fini par te le dire mais mets-toi à ma place. Cette fille, sa mère s'est toujours foutue de ma gueule à part quand elle m'a annoncé être enceinte. Elle n'aime pas sa fille parce qu'elle me ressemble trop, elle s'en débarrasse à chaque fois qu'elle a un mec avec qui baiser. Je tiens à toi Bella mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma fille dans ton choix pour être avec moi, je savais que tu aurais refusé.**

Je baisse les yeux déçue, qu'il pense ça de moi.

**- Tellement, je tiens à toi… j'aurais accepté ta fille, j'aurais tout accepté. J'aime …bien Eléa, elle m'aime bien je suppose. Je t'aime bien, ta fille aurait peut-être été un problème pour quelqu'un d'autre mais pas pour moi !**

Sur cette déclaration, je me lève du lit pour sortir de la chambre quand il me retient par le bras et me tire contre son torse et commence à m'embrasser. Avec toutes mes forces disponibles je ne réponds pas, il brise ce baiser et me regarde dans les yeux.

**- J'ai tout gâché entre nous ?**

**- Non je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à avoir tout gâché mais tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Ok on ne se connaît pas mais tu aurais pu essayer de me le dire, la dernière fois tu m'as dit vouloir être avec moi depuis notre première rencontre, je t'ai répondu que moi aussi. Tu aurais dû te servir de ça pour me parler. Je suis désolée Edward mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer, j'ai trop mal pour l'instant.**

Je repars dans la cuisine rejoindre les filles avec les larmes qui coulent sur mon visage.

**PDV Edward**

Elle aurait accepté ma fille, elle m'avait dit qu'elle tenait a moi et je n'ai pas su écouter ça, j'ai gâché ma chance de pouvoir être heureux. Je me lève et pars prendre une douche pour rejoindre les filles qui déjeunent dans la cuisine. Bella, elle a le regard vide, je m'approche d'elle et vois qu'elle a pleuré.

**- Ça va ?**

**- Hum ? Pardon je n'ai pas entendu ta question.**

**- Je te demandais si tu allais bien ?**

**- Oh pardon ! Oui je vais bien, je vais retourner chez moi, je dois aller raccompagner Lyly à Alice dans une heure.**

Elle attend donc que ma filleule termine sont petit-déjeuner et part avec elle, je me retourne vers ma fille.

**- Papa z'aime bien Bella, elle est zentille !**

**- Oui ma chérie, papa aussi l'aime bien !**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Bien sûr ma puce, pourquoi je te dirais un mensonge ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais bien avoir une maman ici. Si tu l'aimes bien, elle peut être ma maman ici ? Hein papa ?**

**- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Eléa. Ma chérie, il faudrait que Bella m'aime pour ça.**

Elle baissa le regard, déçue. Je sais que ma fille n'est pas heureuse avec sa mère mais ma vie est trop instable pour que je demande une garde intégrale.

Le dimanche arriva bien vite. J'ai essayé d'appeler Ambre toute la journée sans succès. Il est bientôt 17h00 et je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles. Je suis inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ? Je décide de rappeler.

**- Humm ? Allô ?**

**- Ambre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu récupères quand la petite ?**

**- Tu sais Edward, je ne suis pas à la maison donc je te rappellerais quand je serais rentrée.**

Et elle raccroche, toujours la même chose avec elle, elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Je retourne voir ma fille lui annoncer qu'elle restera encore un peu avec moi et je pars voir mes parents. Arrivés là-bas, j'informe ma famille, ils ont l'air ravis. Je sais qu'ils veulent la voir le plus possible et que ça leur déchire le cœur quand elle doit partir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ma sœur arrive avec Bella. Elles ont fait du shopping. Bella est très belle aujourd'hui. Je suis dans la cuisine avec ma mère quand elles arrivent avec Lyly dans les bras d'Alice et ma fille dans les bras de Bella, ma mère sourit face à ce tableau.

**- Oh Bella, tu connais Eléa ?**

**- Oh voui mamie, Bella est très gentille. Elle est venue au cinéma avec papa et moi. Hein Bella ?**

Ma mère me regarde perplexe sur la déclaration de ma fille et Alice entre dans la cuisine à son tour.

**- Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque petite chose pour ton rendez-vous de vendredi.**

Esmée écarquille les yeux.

**- Tu sors avec qui Bella ?**

_Bella rougit ! J'espère que ce n'est pas avec ce connard de Jason._

**- Et bien… avec Jason.**

_Putain ! Je vais le buter ce fils de pute, il a réussi !_

**- Oh le collègue des garçons ? Et bien il ne perd pas de temps ! Enfin il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sérieux, un peu vieux mais sérieux !**

_Mais bien sûr, si lui est sérieux alors je suis un saint !_

Je fais une grimace que ma sœur aperçoit, elle me fait les gros yeux. C'est ma fille qui me sort de mes pensées.

**- Dis Bella, on pourra aller encore au cinéma quand je reviendrais ?**

**- Si tu veux. Allez ma puce va rejoindre ton papa, je dois parler à ta tante.**

Elle pose ma fille qui court dans mes bras. Je relève mon regard vers Bella qui se dirige avec ma sœur vers la sortie de la cuisine mais à la dernière minute, elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit avec un petit clin d'œil. Ma mère qui n'a rien loupé, s'adresse à moi avec une rare froideur.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?**

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maman ? Il ne se passe rien.**

**- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, s'il te plaît !**

Je pose Eléa par terre.

**- Va jouer avec tonton, s'il te plaît ma chérie.**

Elle sort de la cuisine. Je me retourne vers ma mère, légèrement agacé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues maman ?**

**- Et bien disons que tu as beaucoup changé en une semaine et ce changement n'a commencé que quand Bella est arrivée ici. En plus tu t'es battu à la caserne. Et qu'aujourd'hui, j'apprends qu'elle a rendez-vous avec lui, alors permets-moi de douter.**

Je baisse les yeux et elle reprend de plus belle.

**- Et le petit sourire vainqueur qu'elle t'a fait en sortant avec le clin d'œil, c'était quoi ?**

**- Écoutes maman… je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça !**

**- Mais tu sais bien que même si tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, personne ne te laissera faire. Tu en es conscient ?**

**- Et comment je sais ce que je ressens maman ?**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

_Putain je suis parti pour me confier à ma mère._

**- Et bien justement, elle ne me laisse plus l'approcher, j'ai déconné.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**

Ma mère commence à paniquer, je le vois.

**- Rien maman enfin je ne sais pas, au début on était proches tous les deux…**

Elle me coupe.

**- Comment ça « proches » ?**

**- Maman s'il te plaît, laisses-moi finir !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Donc on était proches…même très proches. Pendant le peu de temps où j'ai été avec elle, je ne pensais à rien d'autre mais Ambre m'a téléphoné et tu sais comment je suis quand elle m'appelle ? Donc j'ai commencé à avoir peur qu'elle se barre quand elle aurait su que j'avais une fille.**

**- Voyons Edward, du peu que je connais Bella, j'ai vu qu'elle n'est pas ce genre de fille !**

**- Oui mais moi je ne l'ai pas vu ou j'ai eu peur qu'elle le soit donc je lui ai caché. On s'est un peu disputés, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir jusqu'à samedi au cinéma. Elle était là avec Lyly, nous avons regardé le film ensemble. Tout se passait bien. J'ai cru qu'elle avait passé l'éponge mais non quand on est rentrés, les filles dormaient donc je lui ai proposé de venir finir la soirée avec moi, ce qu'elle a accepté. Bien sûr, je crois que pour une fois j'étais heureux qu'une fille vienne passer la soirée avec moi mais c'est là que ça a dérapé. Je te passe quelques détails mais au final elle a ramassé ses fringues, a récupéré Lyly et elle s'est tirée.**

Ma mère a une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre quand une voix nous fait sursauter tous les deux.

**- Ben t'es dans la merde mon pote !**


	9. Chapter 9

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV BELLA**

Mercredi, en sortant des cours alors que je voulais à tout prix, rentrer chez moi, je fus accostée par Mike « emmerdeur » Newton.

**- Dis Bella ?**

**- Oui ? **Demandais-je un brin sarcastique.

**- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi ?**

**- Non je ne veux pas, désolée !**

Je commence à repartir mais il m'attrape fortement par le poignet.

**- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !**

**- Ecoute Bella, tu ne vas pas pouvoir me repousser longtemps comme ça.**

**- Ah bon et pourquoi ?**

Il commence à m'énerver et à me faire mal.

**- Ce que je veux, je l'ai. J'espère que tu vas le comprendre Isabella.**

Putain on dirait un sadique, il faut que je me débarrasse de lui. Tous les lycéens qui allaient rentrer chez eux, sont tous rassemblés autour de nous.

**- Ecoutes-moi bien Mike, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu vas commencer par me lâcher avant que je fasse de tes couilles, de la pâtée pour animaux et comprendre que tu ne m'intéresses pas, ok ?**

Contre toute attente il me relâche et sourit vainqueur et dit assez fort.

**- Tu préfères te faire sauter par les pompiers de Forks ? Combien sont déjà passés dans ton lit hein ?**

Là s'en est trop, je lui colle un joli coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Alors qu'il s'écroule au sol, je repars vers chez moi.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'identité de l'appelant, c'est Rosalie.

**- Hey Rose !**

**- ***_**sniff* **_**Hey Bella ! Comment tu vas ma belle ?**

**- Moi je vais bien mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça !**

_C'est vrai quoi ! C'est elle qui m'appelle apparemment en pleurant et c'est à moi qu'elle demande si ça va !_

**- Oui je vais bien, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que nous mangeons tous chez les Cullen samedi midi. Allez à samedi chérie.**

Et elle raccroche dans un dernier sanglot, je rentre chez moi et appelle mon frère qui n'en sait pas plus que moi.

Vers 22h00, alors qu'Angela et moi décidons d'aller nous coucher, on sonne à la porte. Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir sans vérifier l'identité de notre visiteur.

_Putain de bordel de merde tout mais pas lui._

**- Bonsoir Bella.** Me dit-il de sa voix de velours.

- **Edward…** je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre de façon glaciale. **Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**- Je voulais te parler… m'expliquer !**

**- Désolée je n''ai pas le temps. Là tu vois, je voudrais aller me coucher. Angela ?**

Ma colocataire arrive avec un grand sourire pour notre visiteur.

**- Tu pourrais t'occuper d'Edward, je suis crevée.**

**- Bella tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?**


	10. Chapter 10

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 10**

**PVD BELLA**

_**- Bella tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?**_

_« Flash-back »_

Pendant que nous regardions la télé, Angela et moi discutions de nos non-expériences avec les hommes quand_, _je lui ai avoué mon aventure avec Edward.

**- Moi je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un homme et toi ?**

**- J'ai couché une fois avec Edward Cullen.** Lui dis-je nonchalamment.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et devient rouge. Elle me faisait penser à un poisson hors de l'eau.

**- Arrête tu vas finir par suffoquer !**

**- Mais … tu…tu…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as couché avec Edward « le tombeur des filles » Cullen ?**

**- Oui et si tu veux tout savoir, ça s'est passé dans sa voiture.**

Alors là, sa bouche s'ouvrit encore plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui dis tout ça. J'ai peut-être besoin de me confier. Elle reprit contenance et sourit.

**- Et alors comment c'était ?**

Je lui souris en retour.

**- Comment tu veux que ce soit ?**

**- GÉNIAL !** Nous avions crié ça en même temps.

**- Mais …**

**- Ha ? Il y a un mais ?** Me demande-t-elle.

**- Oui, on a continué nos jeux. Mais je crois que je me suis fait prendre au piège.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Et bien… je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui !**

**- Aïe ! C'est vrai qu'Edward couche qu'une seule fois avec la même fille !**

**- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! C'est que depuis il… comment dire, on a recommencé et j'ai appris qu'il m'avait caché qu'il avait une petite fille. Tu la verrais, elle est si mignonne, elle lui ressemble beaucoup, la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, le même visage. En fait, sa copie conforme sauf que c'est une fille et qu'elle a 5ans.**

**- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? **Me coupe-t-elle.

_**- **_**Et bien il me l'a caché. Il veut être avec moi, je le sens mais il n'a pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me l'avouer.**

**- Comment tu l'as su alors ?**

**- Je les ai vus au cinéma la semaine dernière et depuis je l'évite.**

**- Écoute Bella, laisse-le s'expliquer !**

**- Même s'il s'expliquerait, comment on ferait ensuite ? Personne de ma famille autant que de la sienne ne nous laisserait être ensemble. C'est se faire de la peine pour rien.**

**- Bella on va faire un deal toutes les deux. La prochaine fois que tu le vois, laisse-le s'expliquer sinon je dirais tout devant vos familles comme ça, vous serez obligés de le faire.**

_« Fin flash-back »_

**- Non Angela pas maintenant je suis fatiguée. Plus tard promis mais pas maintenant !**

Et je partis sans me retourner sur lui. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu m'expliquer avec lui c'est parce que j'aurais craqué. Il était vêtu de son uniforme de pompier. Mon dieu, rien que d'y penser j'en mouille ma petite culotte. Nous verrons ça plus tard. C'est sur cette image d'Edward en uniforme que je m'endormis.

Le vendredi arrive vite, j'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais personne, pas même les Cullen n'étaient au courant. J'étais de plus en plus mal de faire cela à Edward, à savoir sortir avec son collègue, Jason.

Jason est venu me chercher comme prévu chez moi et nous sommes partis dîner dans un restaurant très chic et pas du genre que je fréquente mais bon j'ai envie de passer une soirée à oublier Edward.

Pendant le repas, Jason voulut en apprendre plus sur moi et me proposa de « jouer » au jeu des vingt questions. C'est comme cela que j'appris qu'il avait 25ans, qu'il avait toujours voulu être pompier professionnel peut-être pas dans une si petite ville mais qu'il avait appris à faire avec. Le reste du repas s'est déroulé sans vraiment d'encombres. Malgré tout, Jason est gentil. Même si c'est pour me baiser, il me traite en princesse. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me montre son vrai comportement mais non.

Le pire, je pense, c'est quand il m'a raccompagné chez moi …

**- Ma belle tu ne m'invites pas à prendre un dernier verre ? **Me demande-t-il très subjectivement.

**- Écoute Jason, comment te dire ça...**

Vite il faut que je trouve une excuse qui me sortira de cette situation.

**- Hum… et bien je suis vierge et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre ma virginité comme ça. Je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas alors s'il te plaît, ne me force pas.**

Un grand sourire s'est étalé sur son visage pendant que je lui annonçais ma fausse virginité.

**- Je ne vais te forcer à rien ma belle. Je respecte ton choix. Je vais rester sage ce soir et rentrer chez moi, mais nous pourrions nous revoir et faire plus ample connaissance. Je vais être franc avec toi, tu m'intéresses et je ferais tout pour que tu me fasses confiance et que, si tu le désires, tu puisses m'offrir ton précieux cadeau.**

_Cause toujours tu m'intéresses ! S'il croit que je lui offrirais ma « virginité » il peut courir et vite, à moins que… Non Bella il ne t'intéresse pas c'est Edward qui t'intéresse ! Pas lui … oui mais il est mignon !_

**- Bon Bella, je te reverrais demain** ?

**- Non pas demain j'ai un repas familial avec les Cullen pour le mariage de ma sœur.**

**- Oh… ok alors ben une prochaine fois alors ?**

**- Oui une prochaine fois.**

Sur ce, il part dans le sens inverse pour rentrer chez lui. Je rentre chez moi pour trouver Ben et Angela en pleine séance de préliminaires sur le canapé du salon, je me racle la gorge.

**- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais évitez de souiller le canapé COMMUN du salon et partez dans une chambre s'il vous plaît !**

Je ne m'arrête pas, je n'ai pas envie de faire des « cauchemars » mais je vois clairement les rougissements de ma colocataire qui essaye de se réajuster.

**- Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi, je vous demande juste de faire ça dans une chambre et sans trop de bruits, pensez à ceux qui n'ont pas de vie sexuelle.**

Et je pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre non sans avoir entendu la porte de la chambre d'Angela claquer.

Ce soir là, je prends ma douche et pars me coucher pour sombrer dans un sommeil qui sera je l'espère sans rêve.

Le lendemain, je me réveille doucement, mais en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil qui m'indique 11H30, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas le temps de rêvasser puisque j'ai rendez vous à 12H00 chez les Cullen. C'est donc en catastrophe que je sors de mon lit, fonce dans la salle de bains pour me préparer et pars à la cuisine boire quelque chose. Quand je tombe sur Angela, je ne peux m'empêcher.

**- Alors Angie c'est bon t'as mis le grappin sur le beau Ben ?**

**- Et bien disons qu'on en est à la troisième base, mais que si tu ne nous avais pas interrompu hier et bien on aurait atteint la dernière.**

**- Et tout ça en combien de rendez-vous ?**

**- Et bien si tu n'étais pas tout le temps en train de rêvasser à je ne sais quel pompier, tu te serais rendue compte qu'on se voit depuis une semaine.**

**- Oh d'accord, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir remarqué. Bon je vais devoir te laisser seule, j'ai rendez-vous avec les Cullen.**

J'arrive chez les Cullen, avec 30min de retard. Quelle idée d'avoir dit à Alice que je voulais marcher.

Esmée m'attend déjà sur le perron.

**- Bonjour Bella, nous commencions à nous inquiéter.**

**- Bonjour Esmée, excusez-moi d'être en retard mais hier j'ai eu comme vous le savez… un rendez-vous et je me suis couchée tard en plus… non rien laissez tomber, on verra plus tard.**

Elle m'ouvre la porte, tout le monde est là surtout Edward et sa fille. Bizarre !

**- Bonjour tout l'monde, désolée du retard.**

**- Bonjour ma chérie.**

**- Bonjour papa.**

Alice se précipite sur moi.

**- Alors Bella ton rendez-vous ?**

**- Super, je me suis bien amusée.**

**- Et de ce qu'on a discuté ?**

**- Aussi !**

_« Flash-back » Dans la chambre d'Alice chez les Cullen, le dimanche précédent._

**- Voilà Bella, je voudrais que l'on discute toi et moi.**

**- Je t'écoute !**

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- Faire quoi Alice ?**

**- Et bien sortir avec Jason et torturer mon pauvre frère.**

Merde !

**- Et bien pour être franche… pour torturer ton frère !**

**- Je m'en doutais. Bon je vais te dire deux ou trois petites choses à propos de Jason.**

**- Je suis toute ouïe !**

**- Voilà Jason est un baiseur, il croit que l'on n'est pas au courant mais je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Il a eu une altercation à la caserne avec Edward, mon frère a été mis à pied Bella et je crois que c'est pour toi. Je connais mon frère et il ne se serait jamais battu sans raison valable. Je suis sûre que c'est la jalousie qui l'a fait agir ainsi, il faut continuer sur ta lancée.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Tu m'as bien comprise, tu sors avec Jason mais sans aller plus loin. Tu vas faire languir mon frère pour le forcer à faire le premier pas vers toi. Mais sans te donner à ce con de Jason, compris, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu perdes ta virginité avec ce nul !**

_Naïve!_

_« Fin du flash-back »_

Un petit sourire naît alors sur ses lèvres, mais nous sommes interrompues par l'arrivée de Rosalie et Emmett. Ils ont l'air mal en point. C'est Emmett qui prend la parole en premier.

**- Salut, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.**

**- Voilà ce matin, nous avons annulé le mariage…**


	11. Chapter 11

**JE REPOSTE L'HISTOIRE INTERGRALE REVUE ET CORRIGER PAR MELACULLEN QUE JE REMERCIE**

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV Edward**

**- Voilà Ce matin nous avons annulé le mariage…**

Rosalie venait de lâcher cette nouvelle qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sur ma mère.

**- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu… mais…mais pourquoi ?**

**- Et bien voila mercredi matin j'ai eu rendez vous …**

Elle se met pleurer, ça sent pas bon. C'est mon frère qui reprend la parole.

**- Mercredi matin nous avons eu rendez-vous chez le gynécologue et comment dire… la grossesse se passe mal.**

J'entends un hoquet de surprise, je me retourne vers l'endroit d'où provenais ce son, il vient de Bella, qui marmonne des choses incompréhensibles.

**- Ca ne lui arrivera pas à elle … non les personnes qui s'aiment ont le droit au bonheur…**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mes jambes me portent vers elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella tout ira bien pour Rose et son bébé.**

**- Comment tu peux dire ça toi ?** Me demande-t-elle en continuant de pleurer.

**- Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin mais mon père oui et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais dans cette maison il y a quatre pompiers. Donc nous pourrons nous occuper d'elle s'il y a un problème, tu comprends.**

Elle relève ses yeux striés de larmes vers moi et me fait un petit sourire auquel je réponds par un sourire en coin, elle replonge sa tête dans mon torse en me serrant plus fort contre elle, je plonge la mienne dans son cou. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai besoin de sentir son odeur près de moi, j'inspire fortement et relève la tête vers ma famille qui a du finir la conversation et qui regarde notre position avec un regard mauvais. Comme on dit si le regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort depuis quelques minutes.

**- Quoi ?** Demandais-je avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

C'est mon père, qui lui a de plus en plus de mal à accepter mon comportement habituel, qui me répond.

**- N'essaye pas de profiter de la situation mon fils, je ne te laisserai pas faire.**

D'un coup, Bella relève la tête et toise mon père.

**- Attendez Carlisle, je ne vous permets pas de lui parler comme ça. Putain mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne me veut pas de mal, il essaye juste d'être amical avec moi et vous tous, vous lui sautez à la gorge dès que vous en avez l'occasion.**

Mon beau frère qui jusque là était resté dans son coin, prend la parole.

**- Bella, Edward est « amical » qu'avec les filles qu'il souhaite sauter ! Quand est-ce que tu vas t'en rendre compte MERDE! Tant qu'il ne t'aura pas baisé, il te suivra partout comme un petit chien.**

_Houlà… ça dérape !_

**- Et bien peut-être que c'est…**

Je ne laisse pas Bella finir sa phrase car je suis sur qu'elle allait dire une connerie.

**- Bon très bien, je me casse ! J'essaye d'être gentil mais non tout ce que je fais, c'est toujours mal. Le gentil petit Edward est devenu un grand con qui a engrossé une salope, et vous savez quoi ? Non et bien elle s'est barrée, elle m'a abandonné Eléa, cette pute s'est barrée avec son nouveau mec, qui lui ne voulais pas d'enfant. Juste avec un SMS, elle m'a dit, je cite « Edward, prends soin de TA fille. Elle est à toi, je ne la veux plus. Ce n'était pas la vie que j'espérais. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Eléa à 5 ans, vous avez peut-être vos craintes mais j'ai des problèmes plus graves à résoudre que de me casser le cul à baiser Bella.**

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais hurlé et que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Ma mère était choquée de mes révélations, non je n'avais rien dit à personne de cette histoire espérant trouver une solution à ce problème seul. Sur un coup de tête, je pris mes clefs et partis.

**PDV Bella**

Mon dieu …. Il ne peut pas partir seul dans cet état !

**- Heu il ne faut pas le laisser seul !**

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille voir l'un d'entre nous, Bella. Nous passons notre temps à l'incriminer !** Me dit Emmett désolé.

**- J'y vais ! Heu… Esmée vous pouvez garder Eléa ?**

**- Oui bien sûr ! Mais faites attention !** Dit-elle triste des nouvelles révélations tombées sur sa famille.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas !**

Et je partis vers la voiture d'Edward qui démarrait. Je me suis presque jetée à l'intérieur. Il me regarda surpris alors qu'il prenait le sentier pour sortir de la propriété des Cullen.

**- Alors Edward où tu m'emmènes ?**

**-…**

**- Au ciné ?**

**-…**

**- Génial, tu m'en vois ravie. Depuis le temps que je voulais qu'on ait un vrai rendez-vous, toi et moi !**

**- Pardon ?** Me demanda-t-il surpris par mes révélations.

**- Ben tu sais Edward comment te dire… Jemesuisvengéedetoi !** Lui dis-je à toute vitesse.

**- Pardon je n'ai pas compris ?**

**- Je me suis vengée de toi. Non en fait, je ne me suis pas vengée. Je voulais que tu te rendes compte que tu tenais à moi et que tu fasses le premier pas.**

**- Tu es sortie avec Jason pour te venger ?**

**- Je crois bien … Ca m'a fait mal de découvrir que tu avais une fille… pas pour Eléa mais pour le fait que tu m'as menti parce que tu avais peur que je me barre. Je …je …je t'aime. Enfin, je crois… je voulais que tu te rendes compte que j'étais digne de ta confiance... non en fait je ne crois pas que je t'aime, j'en suis sûre !**

Il ne me répondit pas. Son regard ne reflétait aucune émotion mais sans que je m'en rende compte, nous étions à nouveau sur le même chemin de terre que la dernière fois et je me suis retrouvée sur le capot de la voiture avec les mains d'Edward partout sur mon corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

**- Je t'aime aussi Bella. J'aime ce son que tu laisses échapper à chaque fois que mes mains sont sur ton corps.**

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, sur la clavicule et détache les boutons de mon chemisier, qui sont assez compliqués à enlever. Il relève la tête vers moi.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Vas-y !**

**- Est-ce que tu as mis cette merde pour me faire chier ?**

**- Peut-être…**

Pour toute réponse, il s'empare des deux pans de mon chemisier et tire dessus en me souriant.

**- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux mais tu aurais pu me laisser faire.**

Et là, il replonge dans mon décolleté en continuant à m'enlever le chemiser qui maintenant ne sert plus à rien.

**- Hum Edward …**

**- Quoi Bella ?**

**- Putain !**

Un coup de klaxon nous sortit encore de notre bulle, je le repousse et regarde autour de moi et vis que oui, nous étions sur le même sentier que la dernière fois mais que nous étions plus exposés sur la route, je me retourne vers lui.

**- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ici ?**

**- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir arriver chez moi sans t'embrasser. Tu m'as manqué, je dois l'avouer.**

Tout en me disant ça son visage s'est un peu détendu.

**- Donc tu vas me laisser languir en attendant qu'on reparte chez toi ?**

**- Je crois !**


	12. Chapter 12

**JE REPOSTE L'HISTOIRE INTERGRALE REVUE ET CORRIGER PAR MELACULLEN QUE JE REMERCIE**

***O*O*O*O*O***

**Chapitre 12**

**PVD BELLA**

Sur ces dernières paroles, il me fit rentrer dans la voiture et nous voila partis vers la caserne. Arrivés à destination, des gémissements très explicites nous parvinrent de chez lui, je le regarde un peu de travers, en colère contre l'intrus mais aussi contre lui.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**- Non je ne crois pas avoir d'explication. Je ne sais pas qui prend mon appart pour un baisodrome. Désolé mais Ben n'est pas là depuis hier soir.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, il est chez moi depuis hier soir !**

**- Pardon ?**

Il me regarde vraiment étonné.

**- Ben oui Ben et Angela. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont ensemble mais en tout cas, je les ai surpris hier sur le canapé du salon quand je suis revenue de mon rendez vous.**

**- Et bien dis donc je n'étais pas au courant. J'avoue qu'avec Eléa, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de lui parler cette semaine.**

**- Bon il faut que je change de chemisier en tous cas. Donc je vais braver un traumatisme pour me changer et on repartira chez tes parents, déjà pour les rassurer mais aussi pour demander un lieu où vivre jusqu'à évacuation de nos appartements respectifs.**

Nous partons jusqu'à chez moi et au contraire de chez Edward, ce sont des cris très explicites qui nous parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Putain de merde !**

**- Là je t'assure que c'est Ben qui est chez toi ma belle.**

**- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est lui, rien qu'à entendre des cris ?**

Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et hausse un sourcil, je viens de percuter ce qui lui a valut un coup dans les côtes.

**- Bande d'obsédés !**

**- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment de la part d'une fille qui soit dit en passant n'est plus vierge et qui fait croire au mec avec qui elle sort qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à se donner à quelqu'un.**

**- Comment tu sais ça toi ?**

**- Ca a déjà fait le tour de la caserne mais on n'est pas là pour discuter de ça. Tu ferais bien d'aller récupérer un haut et qu'on retourne chez mes parents.**

Je suis rentrée dans l'appart, récupérer un débardeur et un gilet. N'oublions pas que nous sommes à Forks en essayant d'ignorer les gémissements de plaisir de ma colocataire, jeter le chemisier sur mon lit et ressortir en soutien-gorge, sauf qu'arriver dehors Edward n'est pas seul, il discute avec ses potes, j'enfile donc mon débardeur et mon gilet.

**- Putain tous des sauvages ! Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le temps de finir de m'habiller.**

Edward éclate de rire à la tête qu'ils font, je sais qu'ils ont tous vu que j'avais des piercings aux tétons.

**- Bon Edward, on n'avait pas des choses à faire tous les deux ? **Demandais-je malicieuse avec un petit clin d'œil que ses potes n'ont pas loupé.

**- Avances à la voiture, j'arrive !**

Je pars ainsi à la voiture.

**PDV Edward**

Quand Bella est entrée dans son appartement, j'entendais les cris s'amplifier. Je tapais ma tête contre la porte de toute manière ils ne m'entendront pas, oui je suis frustré et je l'admets. Quand des rires que je connais bien approchèrent de moi, Paul et Jacob.

**- Hey Ed ! Salut mec ça va ?** Me demanda Jacob.

**- Ca va merci et vous les mecs ?**

**- Ca va. On fait avec. Tu nous as manqué cette semaine, on s'est fait grave chier, surtout qu'il n'y avait personne pour rabattre le clapet de MONSIEUR JASON !**

**- Ha ?**

**- Ouais il nous a saoulé toute la semaine avec ses « je vais baiser Bella ». Il est arrivé hier soir en boite les bras ballants et s'est jeté sur une petite salope qui passait, tant il été frustré**

J'éclate de rire quand Paul qui était resté muet jusque là, s'exclame.

**- Mais au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais là devant sa porte à la sainte Bella ?**

**- Heu et bien je l'attends !**

**- Pour ?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre sur Bella en soutien-gorge qui ne cache en rien les anneaux qu'elle a aux tétons. Je tente un coup d'œil à mes potes, qui eux aussi n'ont rien loupé du spectacle et ont la bouche grande ouverte. Bella, elle voit la situation, enfile son débardeur et arrive à faire de l'humour.

**- Putain tous des sauvages ! Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le temps de finir de m'habiller.**

Paul et Jacob n'ont plus que la bouche ouverte, ils ont également les yeux exorbités. J'éclate donc de rire et Bella continue avec son humour plein de sous-entendus qui a l'air de ne faire rire qu'elle.

-** Bon Edward, on n'avait pas des choses à faire tous les deux ?**

Putain mes potes vont passer la journée et la nuit à raconter ce qu'ils ont vu.

**- Avances à la voiture, j'arrive !**

Et elle est partie.

**- Putain mec, elle a les tétons percés ! T'as vu ?**

Que répondre à ça ? Que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle a de percé ? Non vaut mieux pas.

**-…**

**- Tu étais au courant !**

**-**** J'avais déjà aperçu ça ! Ouais ! Mais bon y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat !**

**- Non c'est vrai une chatte, c'est mieux !**

**- Putain Paul, ça f****ait combien de temps que t'as rien baisé ? T'es dégueulasse !**

**- Pas longtemps. J'ai simplement l'esprit retourné depuis tout à l'heure.**

**- Bon les mecs il faut que j'y aille on m'attend !**

Je commence à partir pour éviter les questions mais c'est sans compter sur Jacob et sa légendaire indiscrétion.

**- Et tu vas faire quoi avec elle ?**

**- Rien, je l'amène chez mes parents.**

**- Tu vas la présenter à maman et papa ?** Me demande Paul totalement à côté de la plaque.

**- Non ! Charlie son père est chez moi avec le reste de ses enfants donc on va les rejoindre !**

Je pars en courant à la voiture. Bella, déjà installée, me lance un regard encore plein de sous-entendus.

**- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Comment je vais faire maintenant pour attendre ce soir pour t'avoir ?**

**- Tu n'as qu'à t'arrêter un peu plus loin dans la forêt et on verra bien.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'élance vers chez mes parents. Ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable. Arrivés chez mes parents, tout le monde est à table. Je regarde ma montre qui affiche 20H30, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure.

**- Euh... bon appétit tout le monde ! Excusez-nous du retard !**

Et à la fin de sa phrase, Bella s'élance vers ma mère, attrape une assiette et commence à manger. Tout le monde fait des allées et venues entre elle et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas réagir.

**- Quoi ?**

C'est Jazz qui répond.

**- Rien de grave. On voudrait savoir pourquoi Bella n'est plus habillée pareil que **

**tout à l'heure ?**

MERDE


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews je n'ai peu être pas eu le temps de répondre a tous le monde.**

**Merci a MelaCullen pour sa correction et ses petits commentaires. **

**PDV Bella**

J'étais en train de me régaler, Esmée était une incroyable cuisinière mais j'entendais mon frère poser une question qui je l'avouais était très importante. Il ne fallait pas que je me trompe en lui donnant la réponse.

Je relevais la tête de mon assiette et vis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

**- Et bien nous sommes allés jusqu'à Port Angeles, Edward m'a payé un chocolat mais pendant que nous étions en train de discuter j'en ai fait tomber quelques goûtes sur mon chemisier et c'est tout. Je suis rentrée chez moi pour me changer et nous revoilà, pas de quoi fouetter un chat… en parlant de chat Esmée, Edward et moi avons quelque chose à vous demander …**lui dis-je avec un petit sourire quant à Edward lui me regardait sans vraiment comprendre de quoi je parlais.

**- Vas-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Et bien nos appartements sont, comme qui dirait, hors d'usage pour nous… **

Carlisle intervint, vraiment inquiet.

**- Comment ça ils sont hors d'usage ?**

**- Pas comme vous le croyez, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Non en fait, Angela passe la soirée avec son petit copain et ne voulant pas les déranger, j'ai demandé à Edward de m'héberger cette nuit…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que plusieurs voix s'écrièrent d'un seul coup.

**- NON ! Tu ne passeras pas la nuit chez lui !**

Je les regardais tous, interloquée.

**- Non mais arrêtez ! Petit Un : nous sommes amis, alors il n'essayera pas de me sauter dessus. Petit deux : même si je passais la nuit chez lui, je serais obligée de la passer dans la chambre d'Eléa donc la petite devrait dormir avec son père et Petit trois : ce que vous auriez découvert si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase, c'est que son appartement est aussi hors d'usage donc Esmée**dis-je en me retournant vers elle, qui s'était déplacée aux côtés de son mari, **nous vous demandons tous les deux, le gîte si vous voulez bien.**

Tous avaient l'air gêné de ne pas nous faire confiance mais bon on s'en foutait.

**- Euh et bien… bien sûr pourquoi pas mais bon il n'y a qu'une chambre de libre puisqu'Emmett et Rose restent ici aussi.**

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je tentais une petite blague.

**- Ah bon ! Vous aussi, vous avez du monde qui prend votre appartement pour un baisodrome ? **(N/R : Oups Bella, tu es quand même chez tes beaux-parents avec ton père présent dans la pièce !)

Emmett éclata de rire et tout le monde le suivit. J'en profitais pour envoyer un clin d'œil à Edward qui pour me répondre, m'en envoyait un, suivi d'un petit sourire mais pour notre plus grand malheur, Rosalie nous avait vu.

**- Bella, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?**

**- Bien sûr ma Rose !**

Nous partions ainsi à l'étage.

**- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Edward et toi ? Et ne me dis pas rien, je ne suis pas folle car vous agissez depuis trop longtemps comme deux amoureux transis.**

Je la regardais avec la bouche grande ouverte, complètement choquée par ses propos.

**- Heu… et bien …Heu je ne sais pas quoi te dire Rose enfin je ne …**

**- Dis-moi si oui ou non tu es amoureuse !**

**- Oui je le suis !**__(N/R : moi aussi, je t'aime Edward !)

_Et c'est vrai… je suis réellement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen…_

Le visage de ma sœur passa du rose pale au rouge, je compris qu'elle se retenait de crier.

**- Mais tu te rends compte qu'il joue avec toi ? Que quand il aura eu ton petit cul, il va te lâcher comme une vielle chaussette ?**

Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle que je décidais de tenter le tout pout le tout… au pire elle ira tout dire à mon père et ce sera lui qui tuera Edward.

**- Il ne me jettera pas Rose !**

**- Ah non ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu seras différente des autres ?**

**- S'il doit me jeter après m'avoir baisé pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble ?**

Le visage de ma sœur était maintenant mauve, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et j'étais sûre que sa colère devait être égale à celle de ce fameux félin. Je commençais à m'en vouloir de lui avoir annoncé comme ça.

**- Ecoute Rose je suis désolée … **

**- Non ne le sois pas …ce qui est fait est fait… quand ?**

Je n'eus pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait, autant aller au bout puisque j'avais décidé de jouer franc jeu avec elle.

**- Dès mon premier jour ici !** Dis-je d'une petite voix. (N/R : pourquoi perdre son temps après tout, on parle d'Edward Cullen là !)

Là, elle ne tournait plus en rond mais plutôt traversait la pièce de long en large, elle allait finir par faire un trou dans le plancher à force d'aller et venir. (N/R : Esmée ne va pas être contente lol !)

**- Tu veux dire que le matin où je t'ai revue, tu avais déjà couché une fois avec Edward ?**

**- Ca dépend ce que signifie « coucher une fois » mais en principe oui !**

**- Comment ça « ce que ça signifie » qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'autre ?**

Et c'est là, qu'une petite furie entra dans la pièce.

**- Alice tu pourrais sortir, je voudrais avoir une conversation avec ma sœur.**

**- Ecoute Rose je sais que c'est à propos de mon frère.**

**- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant? Tu me déçois vraiment !**

Rose était vraiment en colère.

**- Non écoute Rosalie je veux juste t'aider à comprendre pourquoi mon frère agit comme ça avec Bella et aussi pour qu'elle comprenne.**

**- Pour qu'elle comprenne quoi, Alice ! Expliques-toi ****! **

Rose perdait patience.

_**- **_**Et bien des sentiments de mon frère ! Tu te souviens Rose quand il était avec Ambre, comment il était ?**

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux de ma sœur qui resta longtemps à fixer Alice, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle se reprit.

**- Tu veux dire qu'il est amoureux de ma sœur ?**

**- Oui enfin je ne veux pas vous faire croire ça, tant qu'il ne l'aura pas confirmé à Bella mais ça y ressemble !**

Je me décidais alors à reprendre la parole.

**- Il me l'a déjà dit les filles !** Leur disais-je avec un petit sourire.

Elles s'écrièrent en même temps.

**- QUOI ?**

**- Oui il m'a déjà avoué ses sentiments.**

**- QUAND ?** disent-elles toujours en même temps.

_**-**_** Cette après-midi !**

Cette fois-ci c'est Alice qui reprit seule.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?**

_- _**« Je t'aime Bella »**Leur dis-je en rougissant.

_**- **_**WAOUW !**

_**- **_**Et bien tu en as de la chance. Car ça fait 5 ans que mon frère ne l'a plus dit à personne, pas même à notre mère.**

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre mais Rosalie, oui.

**- Et bien en tout cas s'il te fait du mal, je lui arrache la bite pour lui en faire une cravate avec pour le jour de son enterrement surtout quand papa et Jazz lui tomberont dessus.**

Je rigolais légèrement.

**- C'est ta façon de dire que tu es d'accord pour nous laisser faire ?**

**- Oui !** Me répond-elle avec un petit sourire avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

_**- **_**Mais je ne veux rien entendre ou apercevoir, c'est bien compris ?**

**- Compris mon capitaine ! **Lui dis-je avec un salut militaire.

Et nous redescendions toutes les trois avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivées au pied de l'escalier, Rose nous attrapait Alice et moi par le bras, nous entrainant ainsi avec elle dans son mouvement.

**- Ne dites à personne que je suis au courant. Je veux garder l'effet de surprise quand j'aurais décidé de faire une peur bleue à l'amoureux transi.**

Et nous rejoignions le salon dans un fou rire, ce qui fit tourner la tête au reste de la famille. Quant à Edward, il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, auquel je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules.

Et Emmett lui, ne se gêna pas pour poser la question qui brule les lèvres de tout le monde.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avez été faire là-haut ?**

C'est Alice qui s'empressa de répondre calmement.

**- Programmation d'une journée shopping ! **

Esmée se leva pour débarrasser la table alors que mon père lui, disait au revoir à tout le monde en annonçant que le week-end prochain le repas se ferait chez lui. Je décidais alors de débarrasser avec Esmée mais Edward me retint par le bras. Je regardais autour de nous pour nous assurer que nous étions seuls et enroula mes bras autour de sa nuque alors que lui posait ses bras autour de ma taille et laissait glisser ses lèvres sur les miennes quand une voix nous fit sursauter.

**- Putain mais soyez plus discrets si vous ne voulez pas mourir !**

**PDV Edward**

J'étais bien dans les bras de ma Bella quand une fois de plus, je me faisais surprendre. Je me retournais sur cette voix et constatais qu'elle était la même que lors de la conversation que j'avais eue avec ma mère au sujet de mes sentiments pour Bella… Mon frère Emmett… Bella voulut se séparer de moi sauf que j'étais bien avec elle, nos lèvres scellées mais apparemment Bella en avait décidé autrement, nous nous séparions haletants pour moi mais gênés pour ma belle. Elle se retourna vers mon frère.

- **Emmett euh …**

Mignonne… elle ne savait pas quoi dire !

**- Ecoute Bella je suis déjà au courant.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Et bien oui ! Enfin je n'étais pas au courant que vous étiez ensemble mais que notre petit Eddy était amoureux…**

**- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? **demande ma belle en me fusillant du regard.

**- Et bien la semaine dernière, alors que mon petit frère avait une conversation intéressante avec ma mère, je me suis permis d'écouter aux portes.**

**« Flash back »**

**PDV Emmett**

J'étais dans le salon chez mes parents, Bella et Alice venaient de monter pour soit disant pour préparer le rendez-vous de cette dernière, quand ma petite nièce arriva de la cuisine, déçue.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma petite chérie ?**

**- Rien !**

Elle avait l'air mal, la petiote.

**- Tu peux parler à ton tonton Emmett. Tu sais, il ne dira rien à personne, dans la limite du possible.**

La petite prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et se décida à parler.

**- Voilà… quand on a été au cinéma avec papa, on a vu Bella et Lyly. On s'est bien amusé, papa était content mais dans la nuit, je me suis réveillée et je suis allée dormir avec papa, mais il ne dormait pas.**

Un sanglot lui échappa, je la pris dans mes bras et elle continua.

**- Il pieurait, quand j'ai vu les lames je lui a demandé il m'a répondu que non mais il a fermé la lumière et m'a pris avec lui dans le lit. Le lendemain j'ai su que si Bella était là, il sourirait encore donc j'ai demandé à tonton Ben d'aller me conduire chez Bella, c'est Angela qui m'a ouvert la porte et elle est partie. J'a réveillé Lyly et on a réveillé Bella, on est reparti chez papa, Bella l'a réveillé et j'ai cru qu'il allait ****sourire quand il arriverait pou dezener avec nous mais elle est sortie de sa chambe en pieurant et elle a attendu que papa sort de sa douche pou partir…**

Elle avait de grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

**- Ecoute ma puce ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état, tu sais.**

**- Mais tonton j'a demandé à papa si Bella pouvait être ma maman il m'a dit non, que je ne pouvais pas avoir Bella paque Bella aimait pas papa mais poutant papa et maman y s'aiment pas mais maman c'est maman !**

Ma petite puce était perdue, je me levais pour aller voir son père et lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa fille.

**- Ecoute cocotte je vais aller voir ce que fait papa pour qu'il t'explique mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. Tu vas m'attendre ici, ok ?**

Les larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues, elle me murmura un petit ok et je partis rejoindre la cuisine où j'interceptais une putain de conversation entre mon frère et ma mère, où il lui disait en gros qu'il était amoureux de Bella. Putain il était mort. Je décidais d'intervenir avec un gros « t'es dans la merde mon pote » et conclus que je devais avoir une conversation avec mon petit frère pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'il risquait sa vie s'il faisait du mal à Bella mais ma nièce avait besoin de lui pour l'instant donc je le renvoyais auprès d'elle en lui promettant d'avoir une conversation entre frères.

**« Fin flashback »**

**PDV EDWARD**

Ma belle reprit.

**- T'es pas culotté toi, dis donc !**

**- Non du tout.**

C'est là que ma mère entra et me lança un regard rempli de reproches tout en s'approchant de moi.

**- Tu aurais pu faire attention Edward. Rose vous a vus et elle n'a pas l'air vraiment contente que tu embrasses sa sœur.**

PUTAIN DE MERDE, BON DIEU JE SUIS FOUTU ! Elle allait m'achever en allant parler à Jazz et Charlie.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rose rentra en me jetant un regard noir tout en empoignant Emmett par le bras pour monter à l'étage en lançant.

**Je suis fatiguée. Désolée. Bonne nuit !** avant de s'enfoncer dans les escaliers.

Je regardais ma belle qui me faisait un petit sourire j'oubliais complètement que ma mère était dans la pièce. J'enroulais de nouveau mes bras autour de son corps et glissais ma bouche de son cou à son oreille et lui chuchotant.

**Nous aussi on va se coucher, mademoiselle ?**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil ma mère qui lui souriait en mimant un allez-y de la main et me répondant ainsi en hochant des épaules.

J'attrapais sa main en criant une bonne nuit à ma mère pour monter à ma chambre qui, pour mon plus grand malheur se trouvait à côté de celle d'Emmett. Arrivés à destination, ma Bella me plaqua contre la porte, on percevait très clairement des gémissements provenir de la chambre voisine.

**- Désolée Edward mais je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, en entendant ton frère et ma sœur s'envoyer en l'air dans la pièce attenante.**

Je fus déçu mais je comprenais. Si ça avait été ma sœur et Jazz dans la chambre d'à côté, j'aurais été définitivement bloqué aussi.

**- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, on se rattrapera plus tard, ne t'en fais pas.**

Nous allâmes nous coucher enlacés prêts à faire de beaux rêves. C'est Bella qui s'endormit en premier mais je ne tardai pas à suivre le mouvement.

J'aimerais un petit com' s'il vous plais (fait des yeux de chien battue)


	14. Chapter 14

**merci a toutes celles qui m'ont laisser une review mais désoler a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre!**

**merci a melacullen pour ses corrections et ses p'tit com's **

**PDV Edward**

Le lendemain matin alors que je croyais faire un rêve, je fus surpris quand j'ouvris les yeux de trouver la bouche de ma Bella sur ma virilité. Alors qu'elle s'applique à me faire subir cette caresse avec de longs va et vient, nous fumes interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone. D'un coup, elle me jeta un regard affolé tout en me lâchant. Elle sauta du lit et partit en courant dans la salle de bain tout en criant.

**- Edward bouge ton cul ! Nous sommes lundi matin et j'ai cours dans une heure. Je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange et pas de sac de cours.**

Putain de merde j'allais repartir de chez ma mère, frustré parce que ma belle avait oublié qu'elle avait cours ce matin. Je me levais et la rejoignis dans la salle de bain.

**- Tu veux que j'aille te conduire au lycée ?** Lui demandais-je en la regardant finir de prendre sa douche express.

**- Ben oui sinon je ne t'aurais pas dit de te bouger, Ducon !**

Houlà, elle était de mauvaise humeur. C'est bien ma veine ! A peine réconciliés que déjà elle allait me refaire la gueule.

**- A moins que tu ne veilles pas me conduire ?**

**- Non du tout sinon je ne t'aurais pas proposé ça ! Pourquoi tu doutes ? **Dis-je un peu déçu.

**- Non mais c'est que tu ne t'habilles pas donc à mon avis tu n'as pas l'air pressé.**

Je piquais un fard.

**- Pardon ma belle, je vais me dépêcher.**

Je sautais dans la douche après avoir enlevé mon seul vêtement et me dépêchais de me laver. Je sortis en express, manquant de glisser.

_Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle ? (N/R : Mais on se le demande ?)_

Je m'habillais avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille et bien que je sois chez mes parents, je n'avais plus de rechanges chez eux. Je la rejoignis au salon où elle était au téléphone.

**- Oui Angela, désolée ! Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener mon sac de cours, j'arrive directement au lycée …. Oui … merci tu es la meilleure.**

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers moi.

**- Voilà on peut y aller, j'ai encore 15 minutes !**

Elle m'attrapa par le bras, prit mes clefs posées sur la petite tablette à l'entrée mais repartit à la cuisine en me laissant là. Elle revint quelques secondes après avec des trucs pour déjeuner et continua sa course jusqu'à ma voiture. Nous pénétrâmes dans l'habitacle, je démarrais et nous sortîmes de la propriété familiale. Je tentais un coup d'œil vers Bella qui commençait à manger.

**- On ne mange pas dans ma voiture ! **(N/R : Edward et sa Volvo, toute une histoire !)

Elle me regardait tout en haussant un sourcil.

**- Ah bon ?**

**- C'est ma voiture et on ne fait rien dedans à part s'assoir et conduire, pour moi, tout en écoutant de la bonne musique.**

Un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres et je savais que je n'aurais pas raison sur ce coup-ci.

**- Pourtant quand tu m'as enlevé ma virginité, c'était bien dans cette voiture, non ?**

J'abdiquais, de toute façon à quoi bon insister.

**- Ok vas-y, manges !** Lui dis-je avec un sourire forcé et crispé.

**- Merci t'es un ange !** Conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Près de 10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant le lycée. Je me garais devant l'entrée pour être discret mais tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers nous en même temps. C'était vrai qu'ici il n'y avait pas deux voitures comme la mienne.

Je regardais Bella.

**- Merci de m'avoir conduite sinon je ne serais jamais arrivée à l'heure !**

**- Je pense que c'est mort pour te demander un baiser en remerciement ?** Tentais-je, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Elle haussa les épaules.

**- Désolée mais tu aurais dû me le demander avant ! Mais tu auras le droit à un je t'aime, c'est déjà ça !**

**-…**

J'attendais qu'elle me le dise, elle me regarda sans comprendre quand d'un coup, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

**- Désolée, je t'aime Edward mais là, il faut que j'y aille. Je vais être en retard sinon.**

Elle sortit de la voiture, j'abaissais la vitre légèrement quand elle passa à côté de Mike Newton, j'entendis clairement ce connard, lui dire.

**- Je savais que tu préférais te faire baiser par des pompiers !**

Je n'écoutais pas la suite car déjà je luttais contre mon corps, pour ne pas aller lui casser la gueule. Il se retourna vers moi, je lui lançais un regard assassin et que si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait mort depuis quelques minutes. Il détourna rapidement le regard et partit en sens inverse.

Apres m'être assuré que ma belle était bien entrée dans le lycée sans trop d'emmerdes par rapport à son arrivée avec moi, je décidais de rentrer chez moi pour me changer. Mais arrivé à mon domicile, je vis Ben se préparer pour aller travailler et c'est là que je me souvenais que moi aussi, je reprenais aujourd'hui.

**- Putain de merde !** Dis-je en me tapant la tête dans le mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentais la main de mon pote sur mon épaule, je me retournais.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

**- J'ai oublié que je reprenais le travail aujourd'hui !**

Je partis dans la cuisine, attraper une bouteille de jus de fruits et m'empressait de boire directement au goulot.

**- T'as encore deux heures devant toi ! Et je suis sûr que ton nouveau beau-papa ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur si tu as quelques minutes de retard !** Me dit-il en rigolant alors que je recrachais la gorgée que je venais de boire, me faisant tousser.

**- Mais t'es malade ! J'espère que tu le sais !**

**- Ben quoi ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas avec Bella car Angela me l'a dit.**

Je ne répondis pas et partais me changer. J'enfilais un jean propre, un tee-shirt et un pull et ressortais de ma chambre. Puis j'attrapais ma veste et mes clefs de voiture mais je devais encore aller voir Eléa avant de partir travailler. Donc je fis savoir à mon colocataire mes intentions.

**- Je pars chez mes parents voir Eléa… Je te rejoins au boulot.**

Je sortis de mon appartement et partis chez mes parents. Arrivé sur place, Eléa m'attendait sur le perron.

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ?** Lui dis-je en lui tendant les bras.

**- Ben t'avais dit qu'on allait à l'école joud'hui.**

Merde j'avais oublié ça aussi. (N/R : Alors Edward, on a une mémoire de poisson rouge !)

**- Excuses-moi mais j'avais oublié que je devais travailler aujourd'hui ma puce mais demain après-midi quand je rentrerais, on te trouvera une école peut-être même dans celle de Lyly. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

Ma fille se mit à sautiller partout en tapant dans ses mains agissant comme Alice et ses satanées habitudes aussi.

**- Oui papa ! Oui suis contente.**

**- Allez, on va rentrer et demander à mamie si tu peux rester avec elle aujourd'hui.**

Nous rentrions dans le salon mais à la place de trouver ma mère, je trouvais Rosalie.

**- Alors ma sœur n'est pas arrivée trop en retard ?**

**- Bonjour ! Et non, elle est arrivée juste à temps !**

**- Très bien Esmée a dû partir travailler donc je suppose que c'est moi qui dois garder Eléa ?**

**- Non Rose je vais essayer de trouver une autre solution car il faut que tu te reposes pour le bébé.**

**- Voyons Edward, ta fille est un ange. Elle ne pourra pas me faire plus de mal et ça me fait plaisir,** me dit-elle sincèrement.

**- Merci Rose, il faut que j'y aille. Je reviendrais la chercher ce soir et encore merci.**

J'embrassais ma fille qui était déjà partie s'asseoir aux côtés de Rosalie et lui donnais également une petite bise. Je vis bien son regard surpris mais elle ne disait rien. C'est vrai, bien que nous nous connaissions depuis 10 ans, on ne s'est jamais embrassé sauf à l'occasion des fêtes et des anniversaires.

Je reprends ma route pour aller travailler mais à mon arrivée, je vis Charlie qui m'attendait devant son bureau.

**- Alors Edward ça va mieux ?**

**- Oui merci. Je suis prêt à reprendre le travail.** Lui dis-je dans un petit sourire.

**- Très bien mais plus de débordements à l'avenir ok ?**

**- Oui chef !**

Il me sourit.

**- Allez, vas te préparer ! Ce matin, c'est entrainement complet avec piscine, barre et j'en passe.**

Putain on va en chier ce matin. Je commençais à m'avancer quand Charlie me rappela et s'approcha de moi pour me chuchoter.

**- Jason est en forme ce matin mais je voudrais que s'il continue ses insinuations sur ma fille, tu essayes de le noyer dans la piscine. Comme je suis son supérieur et que je ne peux pas le punir pour autre chose que du professionnel … enfin tu me comprends ? Et je sais que tu seras discret !**

Et tout cela avec un petit clin d'œil, merde il sait quelque chose !

**- Ecoute Edward, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ma fille et toi. Saches que si au début cela m'avait dérangé, je vais essayer de comprendre le point de vue que ton père m'a exposé.**

**- Pardon ?**

Il sembla réfléchir.

**- Oui ton père est venu me voir ce matin après avoir surpris une conversation entre ta mère, Rosalie et Emmett.**

_« Flashback, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée »_

**PDV Carlisle**

Enfin ! Je rentrais chez moi après une nuit de garde à l'hôpital où rien ne m'avait été épargné. J'étais pressé de retrouver ma femme. Quand j'arrivais à la maison, elle était dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Je m'approchais donc sans faire de bruit mais à mon grand étonnement, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait mon fils et ma belle-fille et tous les trois, étaient en train de parler d'Edward et Bella.

S'il lui avait fait du mal, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui faire à celui-là. Je me cachais donc pour écouter ma femme prendre la parole.

**- Rosalie que tu aies compris est un point mais il y a pire que toi. Je pense que Carlisle, Charlie et Jasper, eux ne vont pas chercher à comprendre et surtout ils ne vont pas l'accepter, vous devez certainement vous en douter.**

**- Oui maman,** intervient alors mon fils, **mais enfin hier, je les ai surpris et ce que j'ai vu ne ressemble à rien en l'Edward que l'on connait, la lueur dans les yeux quand il l'a embrassé, je peux te dire qu'il suffit de voir ce regard une fois pour comprendre tout.**

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet idiot ?

Il y avait deux minutes encore, ils parlaient d'Edward et Bella et là, ils parlaient d'une fille qu'il aurait embrassée et dont il en serait amoureux ? C'était à cet instant que mon cerveau, beaucoup mis à l'épreuve pendant la nuit, fit le rapprochement. Mon dieu ! Edward était donc amoureux et pas de n'importe quelle fille car c'était de Bella, qu'il s'agissait. J'étais de nature curieuse donc je décidais d'en apprendre plus avant de me manifester et ainsi, je continuais d'écouter Emmett.

**- Je me demande si je saurais déchiffrer le regard qu'il aura quand ils se seront envoyés en l'air !**

Non ! En fait, je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Je me montrais enfin et ma femme se retourna vers moi.

**- Mon dieu, mon chéri tu m'as fait peur !**

**- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?**

**- Rien mon chéri !**

**- Et pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Edward était amoureux ?**

**- …**

**- …**

Ils ne répondirent rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. Attitude qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

**- Alors j'attends ?**

Je regardais ma femme qui releva les yeux, choquée mais surtout surprise.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?**

**- J'ai cru comprendre que mon fils entretenait une relation avec une jeune fille de 10 ans sa cadette et que vous vous acceptiez cela comme si c'était normal !**

Mon fils se racla la gorge, ce qui m'incitait à me retourner vers lui mais c'est ma belle- fille, Rosalie, qui reprit le fil de la conversation.

**- Ben alors t'as tout compris ! Oui Edward est amoureux de Bella et oui nous l'acceptons. Tu ne les as pas vus ensemble donc tu ne peux pas juger, Carlisle, désolée. Edward a cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qui dit pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis heureux et je suis sûr que c'est pour de bon. Enfin tu comprends… cette fameuse lueur que tu as eu quand tu as rencontré Esmée, celle que Jazz a eu quand il a rencontré Alice et celle qu'Emmett a eu en me rencontrant.**

**- J'ai compris mais j'avoue être un peu sur la défensive surtout qu'il est question de la fille de mon meilleur ami.**

**- Mais enfin papa, regardes-les une fois et tu comprendras et je suis sûr que pour Charlie ça sera la même chose.**

**- Si vous le dites mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans l'ignorance.**

Sur ce, je partis en direction de la caserne des pompiers pour discuter avec mon ami en ignorant les appels de ma femme.

**« Fin flash back »**

**PV EDWARD**

**- Ecoute Charlie, je ne vais pas déconner avec elle. Je te le promets !** Lui dis-je en paniquant un peu, du fait qu'il sache pour Bella et moi.

**- Edward je vais te dire quelque chose. J'ai vu comment tu étais après votre cinéma avec les filles, de même quand tu as appris qu'Ambre avait abandonné Eléa et j'ai remarqué comment tu étais hier quand tu es revenu avec Bella. En une semaine, j'ai vu deux Edward différents. Je vois très bien que tu es heureux quand tu es auprès de Bella surtout quand vous ne vous disputez pas**. Il fit un petit sourire. **Alors ne cherches pas à me donner des explications à deux balles. J'avais compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux bien avant que ton père vienne me voir ce matin. Bon maintenant si tu veux bien, tu vas aller te préparer à souffrir… pour ton entrainement bien sûr.**

**- Ok chef !**

Je ne le laissais pas continuer car je savais que Charlie ne s'attardait jamais. C'est déjà beau qu'il m'eut tenu un discours si long. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de son bureau afin de sortir, quand il me rappela.

**- Hey Edward une dernière chose, saches que si tu fais souffrir ma fille, tu le regretteras !**

Incapable de répondre, j'hochais la tête.

**- Et aussi, je te charge d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Jasper ! **Me dit-il en se marrant.

Je sortais de son bureau pour aller me changer en me disant que je suis dans la merde.

Arrivé aux vestiaires, la plupart des gars étaient déjà en tenue. Quand ils m'aperçurent, certains me saluèrent mais d'autres, comme Jason, me regardèrent de travers et se permettaient d'être désagréables.

**- Et bien une semaine de vacances et tu te permets d'arriver en retard ! **me dit Jason.

**- Je t'emmerde Jason !**

Je me préparais dans mon coin, quand la bande de potes de mes ennemis se mirent à parler de Bella, avec Jacob et Paul.

**- Ouais ben nous, on l'a vue hier devant son appart en soutif et non seulement, en plus d'avoir une sacré paire de nibards, elle a les tétons percés !**

Jason les regarda alors, les yeux exorbités.

**- Sans dec ?**

**- J'te jure mec, t'as qu'à demander à Edward, il te confirmera.**

Jason se retourna vers moi avec un regard et un sourire pervers.

**- C'est vrai cela Edward ?**

Je commençais à trembler de rage. Ces deux cons avaient réussi à rendre Jason encore plus obsédé de Bella… Ma Bella. J'allais les buter. Mes poings se serraient de colère. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, rien qu'à la pression des doigts, je reconnaissais celle de mon frère. Je le regardais et il me murmura.

**- Calmes-toi petit frère sinon tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.**

Je souriais.

**- Non, Charlie m'a donné son accord !**

Il me regarda incrédule.

**- Hein ?**

**- Ouais Charlie est au courant et il m'a donné l'autorisation de noyer Jason, s'il devient insultant envers Bella !**

Mais Jason ne s'arrêta pas là et m'interpella une nouvelle fois.

**- Ben alors tu réponds Masen ? Elle est vraiment percée la Bella ?**

Emmett me lâcha pour que je puisse lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule quand Jasper entra dans le vestiaire, en nous regardant de travers Jason et moi. Ok je suis grave dans la merde. Mon portable se mit à sonner, je le sortis de ma poche et regarda. C'était un SMS de Bella. Et je souriais comme un idiot.

_**« Coucou, j'espère que tu travailles bien, merci de m'avoir conduit ce matin. A la place d'un gros bisou, je te dis un gros je t'aime… on se voit après mes cours ?**_

_**Bella »**_

Je lui répondis vite fait avant de me faire prendre.

_**« De rien… moi aussi je t'aime… appelles-moi dès que tes cours sont finis….Ed »**_

Je relevais les yeux sur Jazz qui me regardait toujours de travers, mais au lieu de répliquer il détourna son regard et prit la parole en tapant dans ses mains.

**- Allez les mecs ! Aujourd'hui, c'est piscine, abdos, cordes et la planche. On trouve que vous vous êtes ramollis ces derniers temps !**

Tous les gars soupiraient …

On n'avait pas fini d'en chier. Tous mes coéquipiers sortirent des vestiaires tandis que je terminais de me préparer. Mais alors que je relevais la tête, je vis mon beau-frère me toiser méchamment.

**- Edward, c'est quoi les conneries qui se disent sur ma sœur ?**

**- Ecoute hier quand Bella est rentrée se changer, elle a du sortir de son appart en soutif mais j'étais avec Jacob et Paul devant sa porte. Ils ont tout vu et se sont empressés de le raconter à Jason…qui m'a demandé confirmation mais je n'ai rien dit.**

_Moi trouillard ? NON… mais un peu quand même…_

**- Ouais bon passons ! Allez, on y va car on est à la bourre aujourd'hui !**

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me lance ou pas ?_

**- Dis Jazz ?**

Il se retourna et je me lançai.

**- Il faut que je te parle !**

**- Je t'écoute !**

**- Non pas tout de suite mais plutôt ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi vers 19H !**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Ok comme tu veux !**

Il se détourna et sortit du vestiaire. Je le suivis donc jusqu'à la piscine. Nous commencions notre entrainement, c'est vrai que je m'étais bien ramolli mais bon. Après deux heures de piscine, une autre d'abdos, une suivante à faire les singes pour monter à la corde et une dernière d'entrainements à la planche, Charlie prit la parole.

**- Bon les mecs, on vous a assez fait suer pour aujourd'hui. Ceux qui sont de garde peuvent aller se reposer au dortoir après la douche et les autres peuvent rentrer chez eux. Bonne journée à tous.**

Apres nous avoir libérés, il retourna dans son bureau. Quant à moi, je fonçais dans les douches.

Une fois décrassé, je pris la direction de chez mes parents pour récupérer Eléa et si j'avais un peu de chance, nous pourrions aller l'inscrire à l'école.

Dites moi se que vous en penser

Une petite review = teaser il suffit de demander


	15. Chapter 15

**merci a toutes celles qui m'ont laisser une review j'espère que celles qui l'on souhaiter on eu leur teaser !**

**merci a melacullen pour ses corrections et ses p'tit com's **

Arrivé à destination, je descendis à la hâte de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers l'entrée avant d'être intercepté par mon père sachant qu'il allait me faire la leçon pour Bella. Je lui lançai avec une bonne humeur inégalable.

**- Bonjour papa comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bonjour ! Euh….Je vais bien merci et toi ?**

**- Super ! Je suis venu chercher Eléa pour aller l'inscrire à l'école.**

**- D'accord ! Et bien… elle est dans sa chambre, elle joue.**

**- Très bien merci.**

J'essayais de passer à côté de cette conversation qui m'attendait surement mais mon père connaissait mon sens de l'esquive et m'interpella.

**- Ecoute Edward, je sais que tu as discuté avec Charlie mais nous n'avons pas discuté tous les deux, toi et moi.**

**- Non papa, s'il te plait… tu n'es pas le père de Bella puisque j'ai discuté avec lui ce matin et il m'a donné son aval donc pas besoin de t'inquiéter car j'ai déjà reçu toutes les menaces nécessaires, ok ?**

Il me regarda avec les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je le contournai et entra à l'intérieur. Je décidais d'appeler ma fille, ça ira plus vite.

**- Eléa ma chérie !**

Très vite, j'entendis des grands boums dans l'escalier et vis une petite furie me sauter dans les bras et me donner des gros bisous.

**- Mon papa d'amou !**

**- Que me vaut tous ces mots d'amour, ma puce ?**

Elle rougit et baissa le regard, qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

**- Vas-y je t'écoute !**

**- Ben ce matin, j'a entendu papy, mamy, tata Rose et tonton mett paler de toi et Bella, même que tonton mett y disait que t'étais n'amoueux alors chu contente.**

Je souriais, lui donnais un bisou sur la joue. Elle leva le regard et sourit à son tour.

**- Alors c'est vrai ?**

**- On verra quand j'aurais parlé à tonton Jazz, chérie ok ?**

**- Ok!** Dit-elle vraiment enthousiaste.

**- Que dirais-tu d'aller t'inscrire à l'école maintenant ?**

Elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule et dit.

**- T'as vu papy, j't'avais dit que j'allais aller à l'école avec Lyly.**

**- Oui j'ai vu ma puce, c'est bien !** Lui répondit mon père.

**- Que dirais-tu de mettre ta veste pour qu'on puisse partir ?**

**- Oh oui alors !**

Elle sauta de mes bras pour aller chercher sa veste et nous nous mîmes en route pour son inscription à l'école. Comme le voulait ma princesse, je partis vers l'école où ma filleule était scolarisée. Nous fûmes accueillis par madame Mallory, une mégère qui avait toujours le feu au cul, que j'étendrais bien si elle n'était pas si vieille mais désormais j'étais un homme pris. En parlant de ça, ma Bella me manquait et s'en était dingue car c'était la première fois qu'une personne me manquait à ce point, à part ma fille.

**- Tiens, Edward Cullen ! Que venez-vous faire ici ?**

Je me mettais à observer plus attentivement Mme Mallory. C'était alors que je m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait, mais alors pas du tout le profil-type de la directrice d'école, certes elle portait un tailleur mais deux fois trop court avec un chemisier parme qui ne cachait en rien sa poitrine refaite. Si vous vouliez mon avis. Une fois ce constat fait, je regardais son visage, de longs cheveux blonds attachés négligemment avec une petite pince, des lunettes de couleur parme sur un nez aussi refait, un maquillage aussi vulgaire que ses vêtements et un rouge à lèvres dont je ne saurais définir la couleur sur une bouche aux proportions trop … exagérées. Cette femme me faisait penser à une actrice d'un porno, style secrétaire coquine, mais bon passons car j'étais venu inscrire ma fille.

**- Bonjour Madame Mallory. Je suis venu vous voir pour savoir s'il serait possible d'inscrire …** mais elle baissa alors les yeux sur Eléa, m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

**Oh qu'elle est mignonne !** hurla-t-elle de manière à ce que toutes les femmes qui étaient venues déposer leurs enfants à l'école, se retournent sur nous.

**Je ne savais pas qu'Esmée avait encore une petite fille.**

_Putain quelle conne !_

Eléa certainement traumatisée par cette folle, leva la tête vers moi puis la regarda.

**- C'est mon papa ! J'a pas de frère, moi !**

D'un coup, je me sentis plus observé. Je pris le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et vis ma sœur se diriger vers nous, tenant Lyly par la main. En apercevant sa cousine, ma filleule se mit à sautiller partout à la façon de sa mère. Je reportai mon attention sur la directrice et perdant patience, je me permis d'être un peu brusque.

**- Alors Madame, voulez-vous bien inscrire ma FILLE dans votre établissement ?**

C'est alors que ma sœur prit la parole.

**- Oui parce si vous ne pouvez pas accepter Eléa, il faudra nous prévenir pour que mon mari et ****moi changions Lyly d'école, vu que les deux petites sont inséparables et que ma belle-sœur n'inscrive pas pour rien son futur enfant dans cette école.**

La directrice changea alors de couleur. Ma sœur avait très bonne réputation dans cette école puisqu'elle avait créé les robes de mariées de pratiquement toutes les femmes influentes de cette ville et qui, comble du hasard, avaient scolarisés leurs enfants dans cet établissement.

**- Non, y'a pas de soucis monsieur Cullen ! J'ai encore une place et justement dans la classe de Lyly. Votre fille pourra commencer dès demain, si elle le désire.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les deux fillettes pour avoir l'aval de ma fille et c'est alors qu'elles se mirent à sautiller partout main dans la main en criant des choses incompréhensibles. Je repris donc avec un petit sourire.

**- Je pense qu'elle est d'accord !**

Elle disparut quelques secondes pour revenir, les bras chargés de papiers.

**- Vous n'aurez qu'à remplir ces documents et me les ramener pour terminer l'inscription.**

Je pris les feuilles qu'elle me tendit et après un merci, nous repartions chez mes parents accompagnés, de ma sœur et de ma nièce.

Dans la voiture, ma sœur ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Alors comme ça …**

**- Quoi Alice ?**

**- Toi et Bella ?**

**- Oui et ?**

**- Rien ! Je trouve que si tu es amoureux c'est bien ! T'es amoureux n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne joues pas hein ?**

**- Non je ne joue pas Alice !**

Elle se mit à sautiller dans l'habitacle en tapant dans ses mains.

**- C'est génial ! Je suis trop contente.**

Mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux.

**- Mais tu vas avoir du mal avec Jazz, j'espère que t'en es conscient ?**

**- Oui Alice, j'en suis conscient. Je lui ai demandé de venir me voir ce soir, je vais lui parler.**

**- Dis Ed, tu fais quoi cette après-midi ?**

**- Rien normalement pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne voudrais pas venir faire un peu de shopping avec moi ?**

**- Ouais si tu veux !**

**- Comme ça, tu pourrais trouver un petit quelque chose pour Bella.**

**- Oui Alice, j'ai dit oui.**

**- Ah ben c'est génial !**

C'était ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes au centre commercial où je dépensai près de trois mois de salaire et Alice l'équivalent deux mois de son salaire et sans oublier les trois mois, déjà grillés de celui de Jazz.

J'avais trouvé pour Bella un petit bracelet en topaze, avec un bijou pour son nombril relié à une chaine qui entourera son ventre. J'avais voulu prendre simple pour ne pas l'effrayer avec des cadeaux très imposants.

18H était vite arrivé. Après avoir déposé Eléa, ma nièce et Alice chez cette dernière, c'était donc seul que j'étais rentré chez moi pour rejoindre Bella, qui devait avoir terminé les cours depuis un petit moment déjà.

J'aperçus ma belle en pleine discussion avec ….JASON! Je descendis aussi vite que je pus de ma voiture et partis les rejoindre, les poings serrés de rage car Jason affichait un petit sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

**- Salut !** Ma voix avait claqué.

Bella qui ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, tourna sa tête vers moi avec un énorme sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

**- Edward !Tu es en retard !** me dit-elle en ne se défaisant pas de son adorable sourire, qui en disait long. Jason qui n'avait rien manqué, perdit vite son sourire.

**- Ha ?** dit-il surpris. **Tu avais rendez-vous avec Edward, Bella ?**

**- Ben oui sinon je ne serais pas là à l'attendre et surtout à me faire royalement chier à t'écouter parler ! Excuses-nous mais on a des choses à faire !**

Sur cette merveilleuse phrase, elle m'empoigna par la main et nous dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du bâtiment, nous menant ainsi chez elle et en laissant derrière nous, un Jason interloqué.

Arrivés devant sa porte, elle n'attendit même pas qu'on soit rentrés dans l'appartement pour fondre sur mes lèvres.

**- Tu m'as manqué Edward !**

**- Toi aussi ma belle.** Mais m'apercevant que nous étions observés par Jacob et Paul, je décidai alors qu'il était temps de rentrer. **On devrait aller à l'intérieur ma belle, on est observés.**

Nous levions alors tous les deux le regard et nous eûmes juste le temps de voir une ombre quitter les lieux rapidement. Jacob et Paul, ayant la bouche ouverte. Bella ouvrit alors sa porte mais en entrant à l'intérieur, alors que j'allais reprendre possession de ses lèvres, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 19h et que Jazz n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

**- Tu sais Bella, j'ai une petite chose à faire avant qu'on soit vraiment tous les deux, j'ai un petit rendez-vous. J'en ai à peu près pour une heure et je te rejoins ici ensuite, OK ?**

Elle me regarda, ne sachant pas comment réagir, mais hocha la tête sans un mot et partit à la cuisine, en criant pratiquement.

**- Ouais c'est ça ! Rejoins-moi ici quand t'auras fini !**

Je décidai de ne pas me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant car si Jazz était arrivé, lui qui n'aimait pas attendre, allait faire une sacrée tronche. Je partis donc en criant à toute a l'heure et allais chez moi. Devant ma porte, se trouvait déjà un Jasper passablement énervé et ca promettait déjà.

**- Salut Jazz !** Lui dis-je alors que j'ouvrais ma porte.

Mais au lieu de me suivre docilement, il me poussa assez violement dans l'appart. Je le regardais choqué.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mec ?**

**- Tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive ?**

**-…**

**- Ce n'est pas toi, que j'ai trouvé y'a pas 5 minutes de cela avec ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur ? Je t'avais dit de rester loin d'elle mais non tu ne m'as pas écouté !**

Pendant son monologue, il s'était rapproché dangereusement de moi. Je tentais de le calmer mais apparemment les mots que j'avais prononcés, n'étaient pas ce qu'il espérait puisque d'un coup, je me retrouvai au sol avec l'arcade explosé et le nez en sang.

**- Mais putain Jazz, écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire merde, au lieu de me taper dessus !**

**- Plus jamais je n'écouterai tes conneries. Tu m'avais promis, je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahi.**

Il baissa la tête alors je décidai le tout pour le tout.

**- Je l'aime vraiment Jazz !**

Il releva le visage et me regarda pour certainement trouver de la sincérité dans mon regard mais éclata de rire à la place.

**- Ouais c'est ça… on y aurait presque cru !**

Et c'était à ce moment-là que Bella arriva, suivie de près par mon frère et Rose.

**- Oh mon dieu Edward mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

Elle se précipita sur moi et m'inspecta sous tous les angles avant de se retourner vers son frère.

**- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?**

Jasper soutint son regard en hochant affirmativement la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui colla une droite magistrale en criant.

**- Mais t'es malade mon pauvre !**

**- Mais il se sert de toi et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. **Lui répondit-il alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

**- Dégages d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Demandes des explications à Rose et à Emmett mais sors de ma vue et oublies-moi !**

Emmett qui était resté figé depuis son arrivée, ramassa mon beau-frère avec l'aide de Rosalie et ils commencèrent à partir jusqu'à ce que Rose se retourne vers nous.

**- Je vous envoie Carlisle, pour ton arcade Edward !**

Et ils sortirent.

Je tentai un coup d'œil à Bella mais elle me mit en claque magistrale.

**- Mais ?**

**- Tu aurais dû me prévenir qu'ils étaient tous au courant et que tu devais parler à mon frère. Et tu aurais dû te douter que ça se passerait comme ça.**

**- Ecoute Bella, je savais que ça allait se passer comme ca mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il nous avait surpris 5 minutes avant. Je pensais pouvoir le calmer en lui expliquant comme j'ai fait avec ton père et le mien.**

Quand à tout coup, elle explosa de rire et mon père arriva sur ces entrefaites.

**- Il t'a bien arrangé !**

**- Ouais.**

**- Je ne vais pas te mettre de fils mais des strips.** Il se retourna vers Bella. **Et tu ne l'as pas loupé non plus, Bella mais comprends le point de vue de ton frère.**

Mais elle le coupa en faisant un signe de la main.

**- Désolé mais tant qu'il ne sera pas venu présenter ses excuses, il ne sera plus mon frère, ok ?**

Mon père hocha la tête, mais il était quand même choqué de la réaction de Bella.

**- Très bien comme cela on n'en parle plus.**

**- Au fait, nous dinons tous chez Charlie et Sue vendredi et bien sûr, nous comptons sur vous !**

Mon père finit son boulot tout en m'informant qu'il était préférable de laisser Jazz se calmer avant de le revoir. Donc il me prescrivit un arrêt de travail et partit.

Avec Bella, nous ne parlions plus de cette histoire durant le reste de la soirée.

Ma sœur m'envoya un SMS pour me prévenir que les filles s'étaient endormies ensemble et qu'elle viendrait tôt le lendemain matin pour que ma fille puisse se préparer pour aller à l'école.

J'étais à l'instant assis sur le canapé, quand vint le moment d'aller se coucher. Bella se leva et partit vers la cuisine. Quand elle en revint à mes côtés, elle me regarda avec des yeux voilés par le désir.

**- Au fait Edward ?**

**- Oui ?** Demandais-je innocemment.

**- Tout à l'heure… on n'avait pas quelque chose de prévu ?**

**- Heu… je sais plus… rafraichis-moi la mémoire, s'il te plait, mais doucement car on vient de me passer à tabac.**

Elle s'approcha de moi avec une démarche féline tout en commençant son effeuillage. Très vite, son tee-shirt disparut avec son soutien gorge. Je pus alors admirer ses anneaux présents sur ses tétons déjà dressés pour moi. Son jean subit vite le même sort que le reste de ses vêtements. Il ne lui resta plus qu'un petit shorty noir en dentelle, la température avait augmenté de quelque degrés déjà et mon érection se fit de plus en plus douloureuse, comprimée dans mes fringues.

**- Tu sais Edward… je sais plus si on en avait déjà discuté mais j'ai beaucoup de piercing sur le corps, dont un que tu ne connais même pas l'emplacement. Heureusement pour toi aujourd'hui, je le porte. Veux-tu faire un jeu Edward ?**

_Putain comment elle fait pour me mettre dans cet état d'excitation rien qu'en prononçant une simple phrase ?_

**- En quoi consiste ton jeu ?** Demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

**- Je te bande les yeux et je me sers de tes mains pour toucher mon corps et donc mes piercings et tu dois me dire où se trouve ta main. Si tu as raison, tu auras le droit de toucher une autre partie de mon corps mais si tu as tort, on arrête le jeu et on dort !**

**- Putain c'est cruel ton jeu ! Si je me trompe, je vais mourir frustré. Déjà que ce matin c'était juste… alors là, ce n'est même pas la peine.**

**-Ah bon, tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?** Demanda-t-elle en me servant une moue de petite fille.

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas jouer, bien au contraire ! Mais putain si je dois me retrouver dans le même état que ce matin… enfin je ne suis jamais resté frustré car j'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais, que ce soit avec n'importe quelle fille… alors tu comprends que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire contrôler.**

**- Me tromperais-tu Edward Cullen ?**

**- Alors là non, jamais de la vie, je tiens trop à toi.** Lui dis-je en me levant d'un bon pour la prendre dans mes bras.** Non ma belle, jamais je ne te tromperais. Tout le temps que tu me voudras à tes côtés, il n'y aura que toi et personne d'autre. Je sais qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait par le passé mais jamais je ne te ferais cela !**

**- Dans ce cas !**

Elle se pencha sur le canapé et attrapa un petit foulard en soie, l'attacha autour de la tête, me bloquant ainsi le sens de la vue.

**- On va commencer parce que ça risque d'être long et comme demain j'ai cours et que toi, tu dois aller conduire Eléa à l'école… on n'a pas vraiment toute la nuit.** Me dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle tout en léchant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je ne pus répondre tant les sensations étaient bonnes.

**- Tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre Edward car moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas partir me coucher… frustrée !**

Elle commença à prendre mes mains et à les poser sur son corps. Elle commença à les faire glisser jusqu'à…

**- Ton nombril, ma belle !**

**- Humm… Good boy !**

Elle me semblait très excitée. Elle poursuivit son exploration corporelle, je sentis sous la pulpe de mes doigts la peau de son bas ventre mais Bella enleva vite ma main et la pose sur quelque chose d'un peu rêche et mouillé où je retrouvais la petite boule avec les piques, comme lors de notre première rencontre.

**- Ta langue !** Ma voix était de plus en plus rauque.

Bientôt je n'arriverais même plus à parler si ça continue. Je serais même prêt à me décharger dans mon pantalon tellement que la situation était excitante.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne répondit pas et ne décolla pas mes mains de son corps. Elle devait avoir envie d'abréger notre petit jeu, tout comme moi. Mais le poursuivit quand même. Elle les descendit le long de son cou pour descendre sur ses seins, il faudrait être vraiment con pour ne pas les reconnaitre mais elle ne s'y arrêta pas et partit directement sur son ventre et son bas ventre…

**- Oh putain de merde ! Bordel Bella…**

Elle avait le clitoris percé… ça y est je suis foutu… et mon pantalon aussi…

TOC… TOC… TOC !

_Putain ! Quel est le con qui ose venir me déranger alors que je n'arrive même plus à produire une seule pensée cohérente ? (N/R : je pense avoir ma petite idée concernant le fouteur de troubles mais chut…)_

J'enlevai le bandeau et regardai ma belle, qui avait le front plissé et les yeux noirs de colère.

**- Putain je vais buter le connard qui ose nous emmerder !**

Houlà ma belle était vraiment plus qu'en colère. Elle m'enleva ma chemise pour l'enfiler et partir ensuite à la porte où l'empêcheur de tourner en rond continuait d'essayer de défoncer ma porte.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'espérais grandement que ce ne fusse pas mon beau-frère qui venait une nouvelle fois m'arranger le portrait. J'entendis alors ma belle ouvrir la porte et m'en approchai quand même. Je découvris alors mon frère sur le palier et m'adressais donc à lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Crachais-je méchamment.

Il me regarda avec un air désolé avant de nous expliquer sa venue ici.

**- Les hormones de ma Rose m'ont foutu dehors alors je demande asile, pour la nuit, s'il vous plait ?**

Il nous fit alors la moue made in Cullen à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister. Sauf que Bella resta insensible car apparemment elle en avait décidé autrement. La frustration pouvait se lire sur son visage.

**- Non mais franchement tu crois qu'on n'avait rien d'autre à faire, surtout à cette heure-ci ?**

Mon frère regarda ma belle puis me fixa. Il dut comprendre rapidement, vu mon accoutrement, qu'il tombait au mauvais moment car il déclara en se frappant le front.

**- Oh merde je vous ai dérangé ! Putain pardon je vais aller voir chez maman… ça sera mieux et encore désolé !**

Il partit sans demander son reste sauf qu'il m'avait cassé mon délire.

_Note personnelle : tuer mon frère la prochaine fois que je le croise. (N/R : je me charge des flingues, Edward !)_

Je tentai alors un coup d'œil vers ma belle, qui regardait encore dans le couloir. C'était ainsi que j'aperçus Jason et Jacob, qui nous regardaient avec la bouche ouverte. Jason semblait déçu car je pouvais déceler une lueur de ce genre dans son regard.

Ma belle leur lança un petit clin d'œil et se retourna vers moi, tout en me poussant à l'intérieur de mon appartement.

**- Bon on n'était pas en train de faire quelque chose nous deux !** Me demanda-t-elle taquine.

Je décidai donc de jouer le jeu avec elle mais aussi pour faire enrager le p'tit Jason un peu plus, qui continuait de nous regarder.

**- Je crois oui !** Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

**- Alors en selle cowboy !**

Et ainsi, elle me sauta au coup en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Alors? Aimé? Ou pas? Si vous voulais un teaser du prochain chap dites le pour les anonyme laisser moi votre mail


	16. Chapter 16

Merci a louise malone et moonlight1476 de m'avoir aider a poster ce chapitre!

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

_Pour celles qui avait demander un teaser et que j'ai oublier je suis vraiment désoler je ne vous oublierais plus mais ma fille est malade des poumons donc j'ai passer mon temps chez différents médecins pour essayer de corriger cela. _

_Comme d'habitude si quelqu'un veut un teaser du prochain chap demander le!_

Merci a mellacullen pour sa correction et a charloon' pour ses commentaires!

bonne lecture!

**PV BELLA**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle entre Jasper qui avait décidé de me casser Edward et notre superbe nuit qu'il avait baptisé « chasse aux trésors ».

**« Flash back - au petit matin suite à cette fameuse nuit »**

**- Mon dieu Edward, ne me dis pas que tu va surnommer cette nuit « la chasse aux trésors » quand même ? Mais t'a****s**** quel ****â****ge ?**

Il me regarda avec une moue mi outrée, mi choquée.

- **J'ai dit que j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une chasse aux trésors, pas que j'allais l'appeler ainsi. ****E****t puis j'ai l'âge légal de pratiquer des choses pas très catholiques avec toi.**

**- Alors que moi je ne l'ai pas encore.**

Il prit alors conscience de ses paroles.

**- Pardon désol****é**** je … je n'ai pas l'habitude … enfin je veu****x**** dire...**

Je voyais qu'il s'enfonçait. Je décidai donc de le couper en lui posant une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- ****Est-ce**** que notre différence te dérange ?**

**- Tu parle****s**** de notre ****â****ge ?**

**- Ben oui idiot ****!**

**- Non pourquoi elle te dérange, toi ?**

**- Non je pens****ais**** plu****tôt**** au regard des gens sur toi, sur nous et Eléa... tu comprend****s ****?**

**- J****e n****'y avai****s**** pas pens****é****. ****T****u sai****s,**** je me fiche de ****c****e que les gens peuvent penser de moi. ****J****e t'aime, j'aime ma fille, elle sait d****'où**** elle vient, elle sait pourquoi elle est ici. ****C****e que pense****nt**** les gens je m'en moque.**

**- Moi aussi mais je ne veu****x****...Enfin essaye****s**** de comprendre les gens d'ici, je ne les connai****s**** pas ****personnellement mais au lycée je connai****s**** leurs enfants et s****'ils**** sont comme leurs parents, nous allons en ****baver.**

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire

**- Au moins on sait o****ù**** on va !**

**« Fin flash back »**

Mais aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et qui dit dimanche dit repas de famille. Aujourd'hui, il se déroule chez Charlie. J'avoue que je crains un peu de me confronter à Jasper mais bon qui vivra verra.

**PV EDWARD**

Dimanche, journée du repas familial mais aujourd'hui, il me fait plus peur que les autres.

Non, pas que j'ai peur de Jasper ou autre. Non ce qui me fait flipper, c'est de la réaction de Bella face aux autres. Je ne la connais pas encore assez pour anticiper ses réactions mais je ferai tout pour prouver à mon beau-frère que j'aime sa sœur mais cette dernière n'a apparemment pas les mêmes idées que moi. Car en la voyant, je trouvais qu'elle avait opté pour la provocation puisqu'en ce rare et beau jour ensoleillé à Forks, elle a choisi de s'habiller avec un mini short en jean avec un dos nu blanc. Rien de provocant sauf qu'on voit sa chaine de nombril que je lui ai offert il y a quelques jours. Bella a décidé de jouer jusqu'au bout. Et qu'également, nous sommes assortis car nous portons les mêmes couleurs de vêtements car j'avais un jean et une chemise blanche.

- **Bella tu ne crois pas que...**

- **Chut tais-toi ! ****C****a te dérange la façon dont je suis habill****ée ****? **Me demanda-t-elle en me coupant.

- **Non du tout mais je ne suis pas sur que ton f...**

- **C****hut !**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me couper tout le temps comme ça ?_

**- Ne prononce pas ce mot devant moi s'il te plaît. ****J****e n'ai pas encore digér****é****c****e qu'il a fait …**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que ma fille débarquait dans ma chambre tout sourire. Elle aussi habillée de jean et de blanc. En voyant cette image, j'eus envie d'hurler de rire mais mon esprit, lui, me disait que ma famille allait avoir une crise cardiaque et un gros ALERTE ROUGE clignotait dans ma tête.

**-Tu es super jolie ma puce ! **s'écria Bella enthousiaste.

Ma fille sourit.

- **Oui mais je n'ai pas de chaine comme toi ! **lui dit-elle tout en lui montrant son tour de nombril.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, complètement désespéré de la situation.

- **Tu es encore trop jeune pour en avoir, ma chérie ! **M'exclamais-je dans la panique.

_Même pas en rêves, foi d'Edward Cullen !_

Ma fille ne se fera jamais percer le ventre ou autre partie de son corps !

- **Oui mais quand je sera****i**** grande, z'en veut un ! **S'exclama-t-elle, le regard déterminé et les poings sur les hanches.

Je tente un coup d'œil vers ma belle qui essaye de cacher son sourire. Je lui lance un regard mauvais pour qu'elle arrête. Eléa, elle a compris qu'il ne fallait plus discuter et ressort de ma chambre.

- **Mais enfin Edward, pour moi c'est la mode ****mais**** pour ta fille ça sera autre chose et puis je croyais que tu aimais mon piercing ?**

- **Oui sur toi ! Mais pas sur ma fille…**

- **Écoute Edward, **me coupe-t-elle à nouveau, **ta fille n'a que quatre ans donc je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour penser ****à**** ça, tu ne trouve****s**** pas ?**

- **Si… mais enfin elle prend exemple sur toi ! ****T****u es la première ****à**** part ma sœur, ma mère et Rose ****à**** s'intéresser ****à**** elle donc je pense qu'elle veut te copier ****et te ressembler.**

**- Alors il faut espérer qu'elle n'aura pas l'idée de se faire percer le clito !**

En plus, elle trouve ça drôle puisqu'elle explose de rire.

**- Bella, il faut que nous partions nous allons être en retard ! **Dis-je en pointant ma montre du doigt.

Elle s'approche de moi, de manière féline et s'installe à califourchon sur mes genoux tout en me souriant puis me chuchote.

**- Je t'aime !**

Je lui souris et lui répond de la même façon.

**- Je t'aime ! Mais il faut vraiment que l'on se dépêche ****car ce n'est pas le jour où nous devons nous faire remarquer en arrivant en retard chez ton père !**

Contre toute attente, elle explose de rire en criant.

**- ****J****e m'en doutais que tu avais peur !**

**- ****Moi, **dis-je en bombant du torse, **je n'ai pas peur mais …**

Je décide de laisser ma phrase en suspens et me lève en entrainant ma belle avec moi à travers l'appartement sous l'œil rieur de ma fille.

Et ainsi dix minutes plus tard, nous étions prêts à partir.

30 minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés chez Charlie mais comme je le pensais plus tôt, nous étions les derniers.

C'est alors que j'aperçus la voiture de Jacob. J'avais complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui, Charlie présentait Sue, sa petite- amie à ma Bella.

**- A qui est cette voiture ? **Me demande alors ma belle, me tirant ainsi de mes réflexions.

**- A Jacob, tu te souvien****s**** que c'est aujourd'hui que tu rencontre****s**** Sue ?**

**- Oh oui c'est vrai j'avais oubli****é**** ! Mais pourquoi c'est la voiture de Jacob qui est ici ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur ce dernier en train de sortir de la maison tout sourire, suivi des autres. Mais quand ils nous aperçoivent, leurs sourires s'effacèrent.

J'attrape Eléa dans mes bras et passe un bras autour de la taille de Bella qui n'a rien perdu de son sourire. Je dirais même qu'il s'est renforcé et je nous fais avancer vers la maison,

**- Quitte ****à**** laver notre linge sale en public autant le faire avec un p'tit sourire !** Me chuchote Bella en agrippant ma taille.

- **Bonjour !**

Elle s'approche de Jacob qui rougit et lui lance un p'tit clin d'œil avant de lui faire une bise.

**- ****H****eu... bon ben... je vais y aller ! **Et il courut pratiquement à sa voiture et démarra en trombe.

Bella éclata de rire et je m'autorise un grand sourire sous le regard curieux de tous.

- **Qu'est-ce** **que tu lui a****s**** fait Bella, il a l'air traumatis****é.**

**- Moi ? Rien ! **Elle commença à faire une bise à tout le monde. **Bonjour papa *une bise *** **ma Rose ! *une bise * Em ! *une bise * Carlisle ! *une bise * Esmé ! *une bise * Alice ! * une bise * ma ptite louloute ! **

Elle prie Lyly dans ses bras et lui donna un gros bisou et la reposa par terre puis contourna Jasper pour aller se présenter à Sue.

- **Bonjour ! Je suis Bella ! ****V****ous devez être Sue ? **

Cette dernière un peu choquée d'un tel accueil se contenta de hocher la tête.

**- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! **Bella lui fit la même bise qu'aux autres et entra dans la maison.

Le repas se déroula sans vraiment d'encombres sauf quelques regards en coin de Jasper.

A la fin du repas, alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec Rosalie, qui rigolait sur la façon dont Bella avait décidé d'embêter son frère, mes parents quant à eux blaguaient avec Charlie et Sue, Emmett et Alice avec Jasper alors que les filles jouaient ensemble. Toute cette ambiance me paraissait bon enfant. Mais Bella décréta qu'il serait peut-être temps de débarrasser la table mais comme personne ne semblait vouloir bouger, elle prit les devant et débarrassa seule … enfin jusqu'à ce que Jasper décide de prendre quelques plats, à son tour et partir à la cuisine. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va s'y dire et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de disputes.

**PV BELLA**

Alors que j'étais à la cuisine en train de charger le lave vaisselle, Jasper arriva les bras chargés.

- **Tu peu****x**** m'aider ?**

**- Non ! **Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête.

**- Bien ! Et merde !**

S'entendit un bruit de verre brisé, ça devait être un des saladiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je relevai donc la tête et vis mon frère accroupi en train de ramasser les débris de verre et aperçut aussi une petite tête passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et repartir aussi vite en disant.

- **C****'est rien, juste un saladier de ****cassé**** !**

Je pouffai alors et Jasper releva la tête vers moi.

- **Ils** **doivent penser que l'on va s'entretuer ! **Rigola-t-il.

**- ****T****u n'es pas très subtil ! ****Ton humour**** ne marche pas sur moi ! **Lui dis-je froidement, tellement j'avais de la rancune envers lui.

- **Mais Bella… nous n'allons pas rester sur une dispute juste pour lui ! **dit-il en lançant son bras vers le salon.

- **Pardon ?**

**- Mais enfin tu ****ne ****vois pas ****c****e qu'il fait ****avec**** toi ? Mais regarde****s-****toi, on dirai****t**** une pute avec son mac ! ****V****ous êtes presque habill****és**** pareil****s,**** vous arriv****ez**** de façon ****à****c****e qu'on sache bien avec qui tu es. ****I****l se comporte avec toi comme si tu lui appartenais, heureusement qu'Eléa ****allège**** le tableau ! Je commence ****à**** croire que tu ressemble****s de plus en**** plus ****à**** maman !**

Je dois avouer que j'avais exprès de m'habiller comme Edward mais la manière dont Jasper me parlait, me blessait énormément.

**- Tu as vraiment si peu d'estime pour moi ? ****Q****ui ****es-tu**** pour te permettre de me juger et encore plus pour dire que je ****ressemble**** a maman ?**

En luttant contre les larmes, qui menaçaient de couler, j'arrivais tout de même à continuer.

- **RÉPOND****S ****!**

**- ****C****'est pas ****ç****a mais ta façon de te comporter avec lui... **il s'arrête et semble réfléchir. **Non plutôt, ****c'est**** sa façon de se comporter avec toi mais enfin tu n'es pas sa chose ! **

**- Tu ne nous connais pas ****et surtout,**** tu ne sai****s**** pas comment il se comporte avec moi. ****T****out cela n'est que le fruit de ton imagination mais enfin ****regardes-le, toi**** ! Il ****ne te parait pas différent ? Ne te sembles-t-il**** pas l'air ****plus ****heureux? Mais bon que je soi****s**** heureuse ou qu'il soit heureux, n'a pas l'air de te faire quoi que se soit !**

- **J****e serai ****content**** que tu soi****s**** heureuse ****mais pas avec lui !**

**- Tu m'énerve****s ****! Moi qui pensais que tu aurais pu ouvrir les yeux mais bon je vais quand même prendre la peine de t'expliquer ! J'aime Edward vraiment et lui m'aime aussi !**

**- Il ne te le dira jamais !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Qu'il t'aime ! Edward n'aime personne sauf sa fille et ****lui-même****. ****I****l n'a aim****é**** qu'Ambre et elle l'a quitt****é**** en le rendant sans cœur ****et égoïste ****! Donc n'espère pas qu'un jour, il te dise qu'il t'aime !**

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

**- Ah bon?**

**- Ne rêve pas !**

Puis il se dirige vers la poubelle pour jeter les débris et se retourna sur moi quand je sens deux bras m'enlacer. Je relève la tête et vois le visage d'Edward avec un petit sourire mais qu'aussi qu'il est contrarié. Je me retourne alors et place mes mains autour de son cou pendant que lui pose les siennes sur le haut de mes fesses, nous transportant une fois de plus dans notre bulle.

- **Je ne t'ai jamais dit « je t'aime » ?**

**- Si plein de fois !**

**- Je pourrais peu****t-****être te le redire juste pour faire taire les mauvaises langues ?**

**- Je n'attend****s**** que ****ça ****!**

Il approche son visage près du mien, nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- **J****e t'aime Isabella !**

**- ****Moi aussi je t'aime Edward !**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Edward pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes nous transportant ainsi dans un baiser extraordinaire. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Quand je relève la tête, je vois que Jasper est parti mais qu'il a été remplacé par tout le reste de la famille où je pus voir que tous avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir

merci a charloon' et stephd1 pour leurs aides dans mes corrections!

6 mois plus tard:

_Aujourd'hui nous étions le samedi 20juin, c'était l'anniversaire d'Edward, nous avions convenu qu'après un repas chez ses parents nous sortirions en boite. Personne ne pouvait nous accompagner du fait que Rosalie ne pouvait pas bouger suite au décollement placentaire qu'elle subissait, ça faisait 5 mois déjà, mais d'après sa gynécologue, l'attente de pouvoir recommencer bouger normalement ou presque était bientôt finie. Surtout que 5 mois immobile et en étant enceinte, je ne vous dis pas tous les kilos qu'elle avait accumulés surtout avec Emmett qui la gavait continuellement comme une oie, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'elle finisse par exploser. _

_Avec Jasper on n'avait pas vraiment avancé, il refusait toujours de faire ses excuses à Edward même s'il entamait quelques sujets de conversation avec lui, quant à moi je l'évitais encore._

_Ce soir, comme l'avait dit Alice, nous allions faire ça bien, c'est pourquoi j'étais depuis 9h en train me faire torturer par celle-ci qui essayait sur moi tous les vêtements et sous vêtements possibles et imaginables, et Rosalie qui ne m'avait pas lâché les cheveux depuis des heures, sagement assise sur un petit fauteuil spécialement installé dans la salle de bain de la villa Cullen pour l'occasion. A 17 heures, je fus enfin prête et me faisais inspectée sous tous les angles (comme si j'aurais pu perdre quelque chose)._

_** - **__**Alors t'as les sous-vêtements!, **__dit-elle en levant ma jupe, __**la jupe!, **__en la replaçant __**! Le top**__ …__**. Ok tout est bon ma chérie, cette sortie en boite va être génial surtout qu'en 7 mois vous n'êtes pas beaucoup sortis tous les deux **__(c'est vrai qu'avec Eléa à s'occuper on ne s'était pas vraiment retrouvés tous les deux... pas qu'elle me dérange, non pas du tout, tous ces mois je ne les avais même pas vu passer)_

_**- **__**Oui je pense que ça va nous faire du bien !**_

_**- Ne provoquez pas d'émeute ce soir!,**_ _me dit Rosalie avec un petit sourire._

_**- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ma Rose, je saurais me tenir!**_

_**- **__**Mais est-ce qu'Edward va savoir?, d**__irent-elles en même temps._

_Après un repas réussi et des comportements agréablement normaux pour nous (quand je dis normal c'est sans disputes, sans bagarres...) nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et ayant déjà pas mal consommé, ils restèrent tous dormir ici._

_Après environ 45 minutes de voiture nous arrivâmes enfin en boite, Edward me fit passer sans problème, il connaissait le videur (et oui j'avais toujours 17ans), nous nous installâmes à une table un peu reculée de la piste de danse. Edward commanda du champagne, la serveuse qui revint quelques minutes plus tard avec cette fameuse bouteille n'hésita pas à draguer MON chéri devant moi !_

- _**je finis mon service dans une demi-heure, rejoins-moi si tu veux!,**_ _lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. __**J'ai un pote qui peux t'aider à te débarrasser de ta heu..., **__me désigna t-elle de la tête. _

_Edward se pencha sur moi en me regardant dans les yeux et me dit :_

- _**Désolé ma puce, j'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici, j'y venais tout le temps, avec mes habitudes... enfin tu comprends?**_

- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas essayer de la tuer, mais la faire partir le plus gentiment possible... **__Mais mademoiselle fausse … tout m'attrapa le bras et me tira violemment en manquant de me faire tomber, là c'est sûr j'allais me la faire!_

- _**Mais t'as pas compris qu'il te demande de partir, t'es sourde ou quoi ? N'essaie pas de t'accrocher à lui, il en baise des dizaines comme toi!**_

_Cette phrase fit tilt dans ma tête, on me l'avait déjà dite._

- _**Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Mais écoute-moi bien toi, il ne te baisera pas, alors lâche l'affaire !**_

_Je me rendis compte que du monde, dont beaucoup de filles, s'était rassemblé autour de nous et qu'Edward s'était approché de moi avec un regard noir et les poings serrés._

_**- **__**Lâche-la ! On va partir avant que ça tourne mal.**_

_L'autre salope se retourna sur moi puis sur lui et dit:_

_**- **__**Alors tu préfères les gamines aux vraies femmes ! Tu me déçois, Edward, je te croyais pas aussi pervers pour tourner pédophile!**_

_Là, ce fut à mon tour de fermer mes poings, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau si elle continuait sur cette voie-là._

_**-**__**Tu ferais bien de fermer ta bouche vulgairement refaite, on ne s'aperçoit pas que t'as été loupée quand tu la fermes!**_

_Sans que je m'en aperçoive elle m'avait déjà collé son poing dans la figure, je reculai sous le choc mais me repris vite alors qu'elle se préparait à m'en recoller une, mais j'interceptai son bras que je retournai dans son dos en la claquant sur la table dans une superbe acrobatie. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de parler que quelqu'un m'avait déjà collé la main aux fesses en me lançant un « putain t'es bonne toi, une vraie... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward lui avait déjà collé son poing dans la figure, et s'en suivit une bagarre de quelques secondes puisque les videurs de la boîte étaient déjà sur place à nous séparer pour nous faire sortir. Je jetai un regard à mon chéri qui me regardait aussi, ce qui me fit exploser de rire en repensant à ma conversation avec Rose et Alice avant de partir._

_Edward s'expliqua rapidement avec les videurs et leur dit que nous allions partir quand « fausses lèvres » ( à qui j'avais explosé la tête sur un verre en la claquant sur la table : résultat arcade explosée! et le pire c'est que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès !) passa à côté de nous avec le mec à qui Edward avait salement amoché la tronche, pratiquement en courant et en murmurant des « ils sont complètement malades » et autres conneries comme quoi nous allions bien ensemble et que nous étions aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre... J'étais tellement morte de rire que je n'avais pas vu qu' Edward m'avait rejointe pour que nous puissions rentrer._

_C'est ainsi que 45 minutes plus tard nous arrivions à Forks, sauf qu'au lieu de tourner pour retourner à la villa, il se gara sur un sentier et abaissa son siège tout en m'agrippant les hanches pour essayer de me poser sur lui :_

_**- **__**J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de toi!...**_

_Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à la maison Cullen, disons nous un peu plus décontractés enfin pour moi, parce qu'à peine je fus descendue de la voiture qu'Edward m'avait déjà agrippée les fesses et m'embrassait à perdre halène. Instinctivement j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ce fut ainsi qu'il gravit les marches du perron et nous fit entrer dans la maison (merci à l'entraînement des sapeurs pompiers!) quand un petit raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter, je m'arrachai de ses lèvres et tournai la tête vers l'intrus quand celle-ci hurla à plein poumons:_

_**- **__**Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?**_

_C'est alors que plusieurs boums retentirent dans la maison et tout le monde fut dans le salon à nous regarder comme si nous venions d'une autre planète. Ce fut Alice qui nous sortit de notre transe :_

_**- **__**Je croyais que vous saviez vous tenir?**_

_Edward qui n'avait pas encore bougé me reposa par terre pour faire face à sa famille, lui aussi était un peu abîmé il avait la lèvre un peu craquée et un petit bleu au niveau de l'œil, et lui répondit comme un enfant pris en faute :_

_**- **__**Ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé!**_

_Et il se lança dans la narration de notre aventure en boîte en promettent à la fin de ne plus jamais m'emmener nul part où il pourrait être connu sous le regard menaçant de mon père._

_Carlisle qui essayait de se retenir de rire alors que les autres et moi-même rigolions comme des baleines,sauf Jasper qui lui était déjà remonter se coucher, nous ordonna gentiment d'aller nous coucher. Ce que nous fîmes sans perdre de temps pendant qu' Emmett demandait à Rosalie ce qu'elle faisait en bas à cette heure-là. Elle lui avoua avoir eu une petite fringale, et remonta en marmonnant qu'avoir un enfant avec Emmett, c'était manger autant que lui._

_Ce chapitre est une transition, dites moi se que vous-en pensez! _

_Mon prochain chapitre n'est pas encors corriger mais dès qu'il le sera je pourrais donner des teaser a qui le veut!_

_a la prochaine_


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte en tous genre :)

je remercie aussi charloon' et stephd1 d'avoir relu et corriger ce chapitre

bonne lecture!

PDV Rosalie

Voilà je suis enfin venue au bout de ma grossesse dans un mois mon petit bout sera né(e), mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de passer une journée avec ma petite sœur c'est donc après avoir profité du réveil de mon chéri que je me décide à partir chez Edward pour faire une petite surprise a ma sœur. Ils s'obstinent à nous dire le contraire mais je sais qu'ils viennent d'emménager ensemble, la raison mon frère Jasper ce n'est pas encore l'amour fou entre eux je le soupçonne même de vouloir tenter quelque chose pour les séparer mais bon Em' me dit que je suis parano alors je me tais on verra bien ça ne peu pas faire tant de mal...

Arrivée devant chez eux je frappe discrètement à la porte vue l'heure qu'il est...j'entends des pas arriver puis repartir... pour enfin revenir, la porte s'ouvre sur ma jolie petite sœur.

· **Coucou ma belle ! Bon matin!**

· **Rosalie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici a 8h du matin?**

· **Je voulais t'emmener faire du shopping pour finir ma préparation à la naissance de ton futur neveux ou de ta future nièce! **cette jolie phrase accentuée d'un joli petit sourire et voilà le tour est joué! Elle craque puisqu'elle me fait son petit sourire elle aussi. Mais alors que je croyais avoir gagné mon cher Edward arrive tout sourire lui aussi vêtu d'une serviette autours de la taille, il attrape Bella et l'embrasse... comme j'aimerais être embrassée en ce moment *soupir mental* et lui murmure

· **Je commence que dans une heure dis lui de repasser s'il te plait!**

A non! Il ne m'aura pas comme ça ! Foie de Rosalie Swan futur Cullen

· **Faites ce que vous avez à faire je vais attendre dans le salon !**dis-je en entrant directement pour m'installer dans le salon enfin si on peu appeler cette pièce un salon ...je ne sais même pas comment qualifier le désordre dans cette pièce.. c'est Edward qui me sort de mes pensés...

· **Alors miss Rosalie choquée de découvrir la sexualité débridée de ta petite sœur?**

Alors qu'il se dirige vers le canapé certainement le dernier meuble à avoir souffert de leur attaque puisque ce dernier préalablement recouvert d'un plaid bon à jeter à la poubelle qui est recouvert de chocolat et autre « SNI » (substances non identifiées).

Pour couronner le tout et certainement se venger de ma présence si matinal il attrape de son majeur le string déchiré de ma petite, toute petite, sœur qui avait élu domicile sur une cannette de bière. Oh! Mon dieu heureusement que ma petite nièce et partie dormir chez ses grands-parents!

· **Alors Rosie toujours prête à attendre dans le salon?**

Demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils et en riant de mon visage horrifié!

Maintenant c'est clair je suis horrifiée, traumatisée, à vie voir pire encore.

Heureusement ma sainte sœur oui parce ce que c'est lui j'en suis sure qui lui fait faire tous ça … hein? Je ne me trompe pas? Enfin bref je ne veux pas avoir la réponse mon petit cœur supportera pas donc ma Bella a décidé d'abréger mes souffrances en allant se doucher, s'habiller et se maquiller légèrement en moins de trente c'est au bout d'une heure de torture morale que nous sommes dans la voiture d'Edward en route vers Port Angeles pour notre séance de shopping déjà mon bébé fait des bon dans mon ventre...d'ailleurs ça doit être une être une louloute vue l'impatience à laquelle les coups sont (impatience de faire du shopping?).

Âpres trois heures de shopping et d'agitation a l'intérieure de moi discrètement et subtilement je fait comprendre à Bella qu'il faut que l'on s'arrête pour manger et souffler un peu donc nous nous arrêtons à une terrasse de café pour commander, pour Bella, un hamburger frites et pour moi une petite salade je n'ai pas très faim...

30 minutes plus tard j'aperçois dans la rue d'en face de jolis petits ensembles unisexes je cours donc les acheter mais en ressortant du magasin près d'une heure plus tard je n'en peux plus, les douleurs font vraiment mal j'en informe Bella qui veut rentrer immédiatement c'est alors qu'elle fonce vers la voiture, elle range tous sur les sièges arrière puisque le coffre est déjà plein et nous reprenons la route pour Forks... Je voie qu'elle est tendue puisqu'elle répète inlassablement que si j'accouche sur la route elle me laisse en plan. Moi, je suis mitigée mais je sais maintenant que je ne vais pas tarder à accoucher puisque les sièges et le sol de la voiture d'Edward sont maintenant imbibés de mon liquide amniotique.

· **Bell ma puce?**

· **Humm?**

· **J'ai quelque chose à te dire tu me promets de ne pas crier?**

**...**

PDV Bella

PANIQUE ! Voilà à quoi j'essaye de faire face depuis quelques minutes... Je suis arrêtée en plein milieu de je ne sais où avec Rosalie qui va accoucher...Après m'avoir avouée qu'elle avait perdu les eaux je m'étais arrêtée sur le bas côté après quelques hurlements de ma sœur me disant que c'était le moment pour elle, je me décide à prendre mon portable qui d'ailleurs n'a pratiquement plus de batterie et compose le numéro d'Edward, il ne me répond pas de suite je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'avoir une réponse le soulagement partielle envahi mon être!

· **Ma belle je ne peux pas te parler maintenant je travaille**

· **Mon dieu Edward ne raccroche pas s'il te plait!**

· **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? **Me demande-t-il soudain inquiet

· **Je suis avec Rose quelque part entre Port Angeles et Forks...** Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrases

· **Tu es en panne avec ma voiture?**

· **ROSE VA ACCOUCHER!**

· **QUOI?**

· **Tu écoutes ou quoi? J'ai pratiquement plus de batterie et Rose n'a pas de téléphone**

Je l'entend qui prend une grande inspiration certainement pour reprendre son calme et me dit:

· **Tu vas devoir te calmer parce qu'un accouchement n'est pas simple à faire normalement mais les difficultés que Rosalie a eut pendant sa grossesse ne vont pas t'aider! Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça ma chérie mais il faut vraiment que tu te calmes... je vais raccrocher pour économiser ta batterie et pour que tu puisses essayer de voir si tu peux voir si son col est dilaté... tu sais comment il faut faire?**

· **Oui oui **

· **très bien je vais voir si je peux rassembler Emmett, Jasper et ton père et on essaye de vous rejoindre au plus vite je te rappelle dans deux minutes et calme toi !**

· **OK je t'aime !**

· **Je t'aime aussi je fais vite!**

Il a déjà raccroché, je m'approche de ma sœur pour faire comme mon chéri m'a demandée.

· **Rose il va falloir que tu t'installes confortablement, il … il faut ….que je regarde si ton col est dilaté c'est ok Rose?**

J'essaye de paraître calme alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillonne, comment je vais faire?

· **Ok aide moi à me mettre a l'arrière**

Je l'aide donc à aller derrière alors qu'elle enlève son shorty pour que je puisse vérifier l'état de son col. Elle cale ses pieds comme elle le peut et je me prépare à « l'examiner » alors qu'une contraction s'empare d'elle, instinctivement elle pousse c'est alors que ce produit ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible…

**Je propose toujours un teaser a celles que sa interesse! il suffit de le dire dans la review !**


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour et bonne année je m'excuse pour une publication si tardive mais je vient (2mois) d'accoucher d'un petit garçon qui met au nombre de trois mes petit marmots donc j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'envoyer les extrait a tous le monde ni de publier ce chapitre qui est prêt deja depuis tres longtemps...Donc pour me faire pardonner je change mes habitudes qui sont de ne pas publier de nouveaux chapitres tant qu 'au moins un nouveau soit ecris et corriger. _

_Je vous laisse a votre lecture, et merci a charloon' et stephd1 pour avoir relu et corriger ce chapitre._

_PDV EDWARD_

_Je cherche Charlie, Emmett et Jasper comme un malade, putain, comment je fais pour ne pas les trouver dans un endroit que je connais par cœur... Au détour d'un couloir je croise Jason avec Jacob : haleluyah!_

_**Les mecs je cherche Em, Jasper et Charlie, vous ne les auriez pas vus?**_

_Jason me regarde comme si un troisième œil était entrain de me pousser c'est donc Jacob qui me répond._

_**- Ils sont entrain de r**__**evoir les équipements**__**….**____**avant l'inspection!**_

_La dernière partie il l'avait criée puisque j'avais déjà pris le chemin de la salle des équipements en courant. J'arrivais à destination pratiquement en défonçant la porte m'attirant le regard de tous. Ce fut Charlie qui réagit en premier,_

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Masen?**_

…_**.**_

_C'est alors que mon portable se remet à sonner, c'était Bella, alors que je décrochais, Charlie m'interpelle encore._

_**Masen répond**__**s**__**!**_

_**Deux secondes! **__Lui dis-je __**Ouais Bella**__** alors?**_

_PDV CHARLIE_

_Edward venait d'arriver comme une furie avec l'air paniqué, donc instinctivement, je commençais à paniquer surtout quand son téléphone sonna et qu'il parla à Bella._

_**Ouais Bella alors?**_

…_**.**_

_**Putain de merde**__**,**__** écoute**__**,**__** je viens ju**__**ste de les trouver laisse**__**-**__**moi deux secondes que je leur**__** explique s'il te plait!**_

_Il met sa main sur le haut-parleur du téléphone et nous regarde droit dans les yeux._

_**Bon Rosalie est entrain d'accoucher... **__Emmett commen__ce__ à se diriger vers la sortie __mais Edward l'arrêt__e__,_ _**Bella est avec elle**__**,**__** Em!**_

_**Justement je voudrais rejoindre ma femme **__**à**__** l'hôpital...**__il commen__ce__à repartir quand Edward l'arrêt__e__ à nouveau_

_**Tu ne les trouveras pas à l'hôpital, elles sont sur la départementale entre Forks et Port **__**Ang**__**eles.**_

_**En se dépêchant un peu**__**,**__** on pourrai**__**t**__** arriver avant que ça ne tourne en catastrophe! **__S'exclam__e__ mon fils, mais Edward le regard__e__ avec un air désolé._

_**Ben**__**,**__** en fait**__**,**__** la tête est déjà engagée ...**_

_Nous entendons du téléphone un cri qui nous pétrifie tous, puisque nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans cette voiture. Edward reprend alors sa conversation avec ma fille et pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et sort de la pièce en courant jusqu'à la voiture d'Emmett qui était bien plus rapide que n'importe quel camion ou autre voiture._

_**Écoute bien Bella**__**,**__** tu mets tes...**_

_PDV EDWARD_

_Coupé ! Son putain de téléphone de merde vient de couper!_

_PDV BELLA_

_Oh mon dieu! Mon téléphone est HS et la tête du bébé était déjà bien engagée, donc je me dépêche de faire ce que me dicte mon instinct, (les cours à l'école ne nous apprennent pas ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là …), tout en gardant une main sur la tête du bébé je tire sur une serviette que Rose venait d'acheter et la pose au sol. Je retire mon gilet et le pose sur mes genoux pour pouvoir envelopper le bébé dedans, je reporte mon attention sur le bébé et ma sœur._

_**Ma Rose écoute, la tête sort déjà, Emmett est en route avec papa, c'**__**est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi et du bébé, je vais t'avouer que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis entrain de faire...**_

_**Quoi? La tête est déjà entrain de sortir? Je ne l'avais pas sentie! ... oh mon dieu excuse-moi ma Bella**__**,**__** mais putain je suis ent**__**rain de mettre au monde l'enfant d'Emmett donc même s'il se pointe près d'un mois avant**__**,**__** c'est l'enfant d'Emmett …. DONC AIDE**__**-**__**MOI A LE SORTIR DE LA! **__Dit-elle en hurlant et poussant prise d'une nouvelle contraction… c'est alors que tout __s__e pass__e__ très vite__, une fois la tête sortie, j'aid__e__ le bébé en dégageant ses épaules alors que tout le reste du corps sui__t le mouvement comme aspiré vers l'extérieur. Je le m__ets__ très vite dans mon gilet non sans avoir regardé le sexe et le m__ets __dans les bras de ma sœur qui__ souffl__e __de soulagement en le mettant au sein. Alors que je retomb__e__ littéralement au sol__,__ j'entend__s le bruit d'une voiture qui arriv__e__, et pas doucement, __ainsi qu'une sirène de pompier. J__'en déduis__ qu'il s'agi__t d'Edward,__..._

_Mon esprit hurle de soulagement alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues._

_N'oubliez pas une p'tite reviews pour me faire plaisir en cette nouvelles année et teaser a celle qui le souhaite et promis je ne vous oublirez pas cette fois._


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci pour les reviews du chapitre precedant _

_CECI EST UN REPOST_

_PDV EDWARD_

_Enfin j'aperçois ma voiture alors que je commence à ralentir avant de me stopper net voyant ma Bella assise par terre. Nous descendons d'un seul mouvement de la voiture. Quand le camion qui a suivi notre fuite précipitée de la caserne se stoppe, nous nous dirigeons alors vers Rosalie et Bella._

_Après quelques examens, on en conclut que Rose et le bébé vont bien et on commence leur transfert vers l'hôpital où mon père les attend alors qu' Emmett prend la place de Jason dans le camion pour rester auprès de sa femme. Après avoir tous soufflé de soulagement, je tente un regard vers Bella qui sanglote encore contre le carrosserie de_

_ma pauvre voiture, je fonce la prendre directement dans mes bras._

_**C'est tout ma belle, c'est terminé tu as fait du bon boulot !**_

_C'est alors qu'elle lève le regard sur moi avec un petit sourire que je qualifie de vicieux et me dit :_

_**Tu sais que t'es vachement sexy fringué comme ça?**_

_Alors nous éclatons de rire avant que je me penche sur elle pour entamer un langoureux baiser._

_C'est aujourd'hui 5 juillet 20011 que Luna Isabella CULLEN a vu pour la première fois le jour dans les bras de sa future marraine._

_Son poids est de 2kg 200, et est en parfaite santé pour un prématuré._

_PDV Inconnu n° 1_

_Les voir comme ça s'embrasser, se cajoler dans les bras l'un de l'autre me dégoute. Il faut à tout prix que ça s'arrête, je tente un regard vers lui qui hoche discrètement la tête dans ma direction après avoir fait la même observation que moi._

_PDV Inconnu n° 2_

_Voir ma Bella, mon amour dans les bras de ce connard m'écœure, il faut que l'on agisse au plus vite. Je le vois alors me regarder discrètement, j'hoche la tête pour lui signifier que notre plan va bientôt commencer._

_Quelques jours plus tard alors que tout le monde est auprès de Rosalie et Luna, quelque chose se trame chez les Webers, le pasteur de la ville._

_PDV INCONNU N° 2_

_C'est aujourd'hui que notre plan entre en action. Ce dernier consiste à aller voir les Weber et leur mettre sous le nez que la relation qu'entretient Bella et Edward a « poussé » Angela et Ben à se mettre également en couple (photos à l'appui puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'a décidé),et que Bella et Angela ne vivent plus ensemble. Pourquoi mêler Angela à cette histoire ?_

_Faute de mieux, et il faut que quelqu'un de neutre dans l'histoire se sente concerné par ce qu'il se passe là-bas pour mettre au courant Renée, la mère de ma Bella._

_Mon acolyte donne toutes les informations nécessaires à monsieur Weber pour qu'il puisse passer le fameux coup de téléphone tant attendu..._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le pasteur prend enfin son téléphone outré de ce qu'on vient de lui raconter, surtout qu'il n'a rien vu venir alors que tout ceci se passe sous son nez..._

_Il compose le numéro et patiente..._

_PDV PASTEUR WEBER_

_Choqué et en colère d'avoir fait confiance à Charlie qui m'avait certifié que ma petite fille ne risquait rien avec cette dévergondée qui lui sert de fille, je ne peux rester les bras croisés plus longtemps et téléphone à madame Dryer l'ex-femme de mon ex-ami pour la mettre au courant du comportement scandaleux de sa fille._

_Je compose le numéro et patiente alors qu'une voix se fait entendre au bout du fil_

_**allo?**__ Me dema__nde la voix de l'homme_

_**Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le pasteur Weber de Forks, je voudrais parler s'il vous plait à madame Dryer?**_

_**Très bien, patientez un peu je vous prie, elle se repose, elle est en fin de grossesse.**_

_Un silence se fait puis on entend des pas montant des marches et une porte s'ouvrir et en bruit de fond « ma chérie téléphone pour toi le pasteur Weber de... ». Le pauvre n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'entends déjà la voix de Renée._

_**Pasteur Weber? Mais que se passe-t-il?**_

_Alors je commence mon récit en la rassurant, que rien de grave n'est arrivé. Une fois fait, je lui explique ce qu'il se passe avec sa fille._

_**Oh mon dieu ! Mais comment Charlie peut-il laisser une chose pareille arrivée?**_

_**Et bien ma chère Renée je pense qu'ils sont assez forts dans la manipulation**_

_**je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue mais il faudra encore patienter avant que je puisse intervenir puisque mon accouchement est prévu dans quelques semaines et pour faire un tel voyage il faut un minimum d'organisation, mais je compte sur vous pour me ternir au courant de ce qu'il se passe!**_

_**Cela va de soi ma chère Renée, vous pouvez compter sur moi !**_

_**Je vous remercie!**_

_**Alors je vais vous laisser vous reposer et toutes mes félicitations pour la venue de votre future enfant.**_

_**Merci beaucoup, au revoir!**_

_Je raccroche et me tourne vers Jasper et Jason avec un grand sourire. Ils ont tout entendu donc il n'y a pas besoin d'explication et après avoir salué ma femme et moi, ils retournent à leurs voitures._


	21. Note

Bonsoir, ceci n 'est pas un chapitre désoler mais une note pour vous signaler que j'allais reposter (encore une fois) tous les chapitres de cette fic car par deux fois on m'a prévenue que FF avais supprimer des mots dans mes chapitres qui les rendaient difficile a lire …. par contre pour les fautes si il en reste je suis désoler mais je relis et corrige moi même une fois voir plus et les envois a une bêta qui en fait de même donc si il en reste ce n'est que de l'inattention je serais plus vigilante pour la prochaine fois mais ma bêta n'est pas une machine, l'erreur est humaine je ne dit pas cela pour être désagréable loin de la. Donc si l'envie vous dit de relire au plus tard dans trois jour si tous se passe bien les chapitre serons sans trous.

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre

caro


	22. Chapter 21

_**Merci a toutes pour vos reveiws je vient de me rendre compte que dans les chapitres précèdent je n'ai pas reçu d'alerte de ff pour me signaler mes reviews donc je tient a toutes vous remercier encore !**_

_**merci a pierard85, bellissima miam, Maru-chan8, Laura et Daliah pour vos reviews au chapitre précédant **_

_**PDV JASPER**_

_Plus de retour en arrière possible ! Il faut que je libère ma sœur de ce profiteur qu'est Edward._

_**PDV JASON**_

_La machine est lancée ! Si je ne peux avoir Isabella, personne ne l'aura et surtout pas Edward. Après une poignée de mains avec Jasper, je retourne dans ma voiture pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa famille et moi mon appartement._

_Quatre mois plus tard …._

_**PDV JASPER**_

_Après une ultime visite au Pasteur Weber qui vient d'avoir des nouvelles de ma mère qui prévient qu'elle arrivera d'ici quelque jours, je me sens soulager qu'elle arrive enfin. Il faut dire que je viens d'en rajouter une louche en parlant avec elle._

_**Flash back quelque minutes plus tôt …**_

_Le Pasteur vient de me passer le téléphone_

Maman c'est moi Jasper !

Ho! Mon chéri comment vas-tu? Et ta sœur?

Ca va maman, Rose aussi mais je suis vraiment inquiet pour Bella. Ce type n'est pas bon pour elle, il y a quelques mois il l'a fait rentrer en boite de nuit où elle s'est battu, elle vit complètement dans son monde avec lui et sa fille, la petite commence même à l'appeler maman, ils n'ont même pas réagi...

_**Flash back quelques jours avant**_

_Nous étions invités chez les Cullen pour l'anniversaire de la petite Eléa qui fêtait ses 6ans. Pour l'occasion, les femmes de la maison ont invité les autres enfants de sa classe, les mères de ces derniers sont également présentes, curieuses de voir le « nouveau couple »., Bella et Edward avaient réussi à garder le secret de leur couple quelques mois sans trop se cacher sauf quand certains gars de la classe de Bella les avaient vu ensemble, on avait frôler la catastrophe. Ce Mike a voulu joué au con en foutant la main aux fesses de Bella mais Edward jaloux comme pas possible ne l'a pas très bien pris et l'a empoigné par le col. Heureusement que Bella s'est interposée sinon il ne resterait plus grand chose de lui. Mais bon, 'anniversaire de la petite se passait correctement jusqu'au moment du gâteau où la petite se mit à ouvrir ses cadeaux._

_**Vas- y ma chérie ouvre tes cadeaux!**__ s'exclama Bella_

_**tu m'aides s'il te plaît?**_

_**Ok ma puce!**_

_**Merci mam...**_

_Bella fit comme si de rien n'était mais les autres, eux, ont bien entendu ce que la petite a failli dire._

_**Fin flash back**_

_**(RETOUR A LA CONVERSATION ENTRE JASPER ET RENÉE)**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri d'ici la fin du mois je serais à Forks ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça plus longtemps, Charlie est vraiment trop inconscient.**_

_Sur ces paroles, elle raccroche et je me tourne vers le pasteur un grand sourire aux lèvres, et le pasteur me lance un regard interrogatif,_

_**elle vient dans quelques jours!**_

_alors lui aussi sourit._

_**PDV BELLA**_

_Nous sommes le 20 Novembre et depuis l'anniversaire d'Eléa un mois plutôt, j'essaie de discuter avec Edward de la façon dont elle a failli m'appeler « maman » mais il évite soigneusement la conversation. Suis-je prête ? Est-ce qu'Edward veut entendre sa fille appeler une autre personne que sa « mère », maman ? Plein de questions qui trottent dans ma tête depuis ce jour sans que je n'aie aucune réponse. J'en ai parlé avec Rose et Alice qui n'en pensent pas de mal mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles vivent dans le monde des bisounours de temps en temps …ce qui me fait penser au jour où tout Forks a découvert qu' Edward et moi étions un couple.._

_Flash back_

_Nous étions sortis en groupe d'un côté les filles, Esmé, Alice, Lili, Rosalie, la petite Luna ,Eléa et moi_

_et de l'autre les garçons, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward et Jasper, et mon père,_

_pour faire les quelques boutiques de la ville, nous devions nous retrouver devant un petit café à l'entrée de la ville, Alice comme à son habitude m'a affublé de nouvelles fringues jean taille basse brut, petit top blanc assez court pour apercevoir mon piercing (Alice et Rose se sont prises d'une passion folle pour mes bijoux) avec une petite veste en cuir. Installées en terrasse nous avions commandé nos verres en attendant les garçons. J'observais le café, ça fait des mois que je suis là et je n'ai jamais vu ce café aussi plein qu'aujourd'hui. Madame Mallory et sa fille Lauren, la famille Newton dont « le gentil» Mike, les Crowley, les Weber enfin bref toute la ville. Nous étions en train de nous moquer (je sais ce n'est pas bien) des Mallory mère et fille quand les garçons arrivèrent, ils eurent le temps de tous s'asseoir sauf Edward, comme par hasard, qui s'est retrouvé agrippé par Lauren. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit elle reçut de la part d'Esmé une carafe d'eau sur la tête,_

_- __**haaaaaaaaaaaaa!**__** C**__**'est ge**__**lé! E**__**lle est folle**__**,**__** la vie**__**i**__**lle bique !**_

_ -__**mais vous n'êtes pas bien !**__ s'écria sa mère en attrapant des serviettes de table pour éponger un peu sa fille__._

_- __**désolée,**__** mais je crois que votre fille a le f**__**eu aux fesses je me devais de l**__**'éteindre**__**!**_

_Emmett rigolait déjà comme un bossu alors que Rosalie et moi étions déjà debout aux côtés d'Esmé et d'Edward. Quand la main de Madame Mallory se leva pour gifler Esmé, j'interceptais son bras avec un regard menaçant , quand Lauren crut bon de m'insulter elle aussi :_

_-__**Lâche ma mère,**__** petite pute !**_

_Carlisle nous avait rejoint entre temps pour protéger sa femme, alors que Rosalie versait, elle aussi, une carafe d'eau sur Madame Mallory qui malgré la situation faisait les yeux doux à Carlisle. La mère et la fille levèrent la main pour nous gifler Rose et moi, mais Emmett, qui ne riait plus du tout, et Edward enfin débloqué attrapèrent leurs mains avec un air menaçant..._

_**Alors l**__**à,**__** t'es**__** mal barr**__**ée,**__** vielle folle !**__ dit un Emmett très en__colère en f__ai__sant reculer Rose alors__ que les personnes présentes au__ café __devaient__ se demander comment ça __allait __se finir. Je regard__ais__ Rose et d'un geste nous attrap__i__ons nos hommes et les f__aisions__ reculer des deux __furies. Légèrement calmé,__ Edward part__it__ s'installer __à__ la table en m'entraînant par le bras mais mini salope lan__çat une dernière petite réflexion :_

_**Tu sai**__**s**__** Bella**__**,**__** après avoir eu ce qu'il voulai**__**t**__**,**__ dit-__elle en me désignant Edward d'un geste de la tête,__** il vire**__** ses conquête**__**s, **__p__onctu__é__ d'un petit clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour partir avec sa mère un petit sourire étal__é__ sur leurs lèvre__s.__Je n'eus__ pas le temps de dire ouf qu' Edward a__vait__ déjà rappel__é__ la mère et la fille,_

_Mallory ! ___

_Elles se retournèrent d'un même geste, ainsi que les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes au café et dans la rue, pour voir Edward me pencher en arrière comme dans les films et m'embrasser goulûment sous les rires de ma famille sauf Jasper bien sur !_

_A la fin du baiser, toute la famille était debout prête à partir. Nous nous étions assez donné en spectacle pour l'instant, c'est donc ainsi que nous sommes repartis moi dans les bras d'Edward qui avait Eléa dans les bras, Carlisle en faire de même avec sa femme, les autres hommes en avant à discuter et Rose poussant sa poussette avec Alice avec de beaux sourires scotchés aux lèvres._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_En repensant à cet instant, je me promets de discuter sérieusement avec Edward, je me rends à la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser quand mon regard tombe sur la boite de tampons totalement neuve que j'ai achetée le mois dernier, en prévision de l'arrivée de mes règles il y a deux semaines, quand mon téléphone se met à sonner interrompant mes pensées. Je regarde le nom de l'appelant : Emmett...Que se passe-t-il ?_

_allô ? L'angoisse s'entend dans ma voix._

_Bella il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital, c'est Edward !_

_J'ai juste le temps de lâcher mon téléphone et de me retourner vers les toilettes pour rendre mon petit déje__uner …._


	23. Chapter 22

Désoler pour le retard j'ai une vie bien charger j'espère n'avoir perdu personnes en route je vais essayer de poster la suite plus vite par la suite, je dois dire qu'a partir de ce chapitre les choses vont être différentes et j'appréhende un peu vos réactions alors dites moi tous

Alors que je me rendais à l'hôpital un sentiment étrange me tirailla le ventre : que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment cette merde allait-elle se terminer ?

Je me garai sur le parking et me dirigeai vers l' accueil mais je croisai mon père avant.

**papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Je suis désolée. Nous avons été appelés pour une interventions en renfort à l'extérieur de la ville près de Seattle : un affrontement entre des policiers et des jeunes, beaucoup de blessés... Nous sommes arrivés vite, mais à un moment, j'ai entendu sur la radio qu'un de mes hommes avait été pris à part par deux membres d'une bande, ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il allait essayer de soigner leurs amis en train de mourir dans un coin et l'ont poignardé, nous sommes intervenus de suite avec Em' et nous avons constaté qu'il s'agissait d'Edward...**

**Comment va-t-il papa ?**

**Je ne sais pas ma chérie ! Je ne veux pas te mentir, mais il est grièvement touché, viens, entrons, nous arriverons peut être à en savoir plus.**

Les quelques minutes qui nous séparaient de la salle d'attente me semblèrent être des heures. Enfin arrivés dans cette salle d'attente, j'aperçus Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Esmé. Je me précipitai dans les bras de cette dernière. En relâchant mon étreinte, je me retournais vers le petit couloir où mon père et moi étions arrivés quelques minutes auparavant quand j'aperçus avec horreur ma mère avec son cher mari arriver avec des visages graves. Ce fut mon père qui a réagi en premier.

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Renée ?**

**Je suis venue ****récupérer**** ma fille ****à**** qui tu ****fais****tellement**** attention qu'elle ****s'est**** faite ****embobiner**** par un pervers.**

Je fus tellement choquée que je passai en mode bug incapable de répondre ou réagir.

**PARDON ! Mais tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment tu es complètement folle ?**

**Excusez-****moi vous devez ****être**** la maman de Bella ?**** J****e suis Esmé Cullen****,**** avec tou****t**** le respect que je vous doi****s, madame, je vous prierais**** de ne pas ****insulter mon fils alors que lui-même**** e****s****t ****entre**** la vie et la mort et vous prie de respecter un peu notre peine et de repasser ****à**** un autre moment. **Lui dit férocement Esmé.

**Excusez-moi madame mais je ne repartirai pas d'ici sans ma fille, surtout avec tout ce que j'ai entendu sur cette histoire. Je ne vais certainement pas la laisser ici avec vous tous ! Je suis déçue, Charlie, que tu aies laissé passer cela sans rien dire, mais c'est à prévoir, tu as toujours été facile à berner. Rosalie, c'est de toi que je suis la plus déçue, toi, si féroce et si protectrice envers ta famille ...**

Jusque-là bloquée, Rosalie se mit à crier si fort...

**- SI NOUS N'AVONS RIEN DIT, C'EST QU'IL N'Y AVAIT RIEN A DIRE !**

Alors que Carlisle et un docteur s'approchaient de nous, tout le monde reporta son attention vers eux …Le docteur aux côtés de Carlisle, qui était celui qui avait opéré Edward, commença son explication. La seule chose que je pus entendre, fut que l'opération s'était bien passée mais qu'il y avait quand même une réserve à avoir sur son état …, quand j'entendis ma mère dire à Phil de m'attraper pour qu'elle « puisse sortir d'ici ». Alors que je sentais ses bras m'attraper par la taille et me tirer, je me mis à crier

**Lâche-moi !**

Mon père et Emmett amorcèrent un pas pour m'aider quand ma mère les menaça :

**si vous essayez de m'en empêcher, j'appellerai la police, j'ai une ordonnance du juge qui me donne l'autorisation de récupérer ma fille.**

Alice attrapa mon père et Rose son fiancé pour les empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, sans empêcher leurs larmes couler de leurs yeux, alors que je ne cessais de me débattre. Alors que je m'éloignais de plus en plus, mon regard se posa sur Carlisle et le docteur qui se mirent à s'affoler quand un long bip se mit à retentir signalant la fin d'Edward mais aussi ma fin.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol quand mon « beau-père » me lâcha brutalement, mes genoux saignant ainsi que mes mains, ce fut alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà sur le parking près de la voiture de location. Il me contourna pour ouvrir les portières en lâchant :

**Salope **!

Auquel ma mère répondit :

**non, petite pute !**

Et il me donna un petit coup de pied dans les avant-bras qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et m'effondrer sur le sol. Je fermai les yeux et posai mon front sur le sol pour faire passer la bile qui me menaçait, quand je me sentis une nouvelle fois soulevée et jetée dans la voiture. Elle quitta le parking et m'emmena loin de mon bonheur, vers mon enfer.


	24. Chapter 23

**10 ans plus tard...**

_**PDV BELLA**_

Je rêve, je suis bien, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de jolis rêves, j'oublie tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé il y a déjà dix ans de ça, mais mon rêve s'interrompt tout d'abord avec la sonnerie du téléphone puis un petit cri et un saut à mes côte dans mon lit douillet.

**Maman, maman, téléphone ! C'est marraine !**

Je tends la main vers mon fils.

**vas-y, donne-moi le téléphone Anthony !**

**Allô? Angie ?**

**QUELQUE INSTANT AVANT**

_**PDV ANGELA**_

Je suis convoquée, oui, je dis bien convoquée à la maison Cullen par Alice, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut mais quelque chose me dit que c'est encore pour son mariage. Et oui, au bout de 20 ans de couple dont 17 ans de vie commune et 3 enfants ils ont décidé de s'unir, la belle affaire. Alice veut que je l'aide à la préparation de son mariage mais je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'a fait Jasper. Personne à part Ben et moi (oui, nous sommes toujours ensemble après moult galères mais nous avons tenu bon) savons ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans (vous vous demandez certainement comment je suis au courant ? )

_**flash back 10 ans plutôt**_

Après avoir reçu un appel de Ben pour me dire qu' Edward a été mortellement blessé dans une intervention à Seattle, je me suis rendue auprès de la famille Cullen où j'ai découvert avec effroi que la mère de Bella était venue la rechercher sans plus d'explication. Charlie nous a demandé de ne plus chercher à avoir de ses nouvelles, que cela nous attirerait que des ennuis, que Renée était folle. Jamais ce jour-là je n'aurais pensé à quel point il disait vrai. Ce n'est que 6 mois plus tard après une énième dispute avec mon père qui voulait à tous prix que je quitte Ben et un énième refus de ma part que je m'enfuie le retrouver. Alors que je croyais faire comme j'en avais l'habitude depuis six mois c'est à dire m'effondrer dans ses bras et pleurer, mon téléphone sonna, je regardai l'identifiant de l'appelant mais il m'était inconnu, j'hésitai puis décrochai sous les encouragements de mon chéri.

**Allô ?**

…**... …...**

**Écoutez, ce n'est pas drôle si vous ne parlez pas je vais raccrocher !**

**N..non Angie c'est … moi Bella !**

**BELLA ?!**

Dire que j'étais choquée était un euphémisme, et Ben à côté de moi me fit des signes pour que je mette le haut-parleur.

**Vas-y, je t'écoute Bella ! Comment tu vas ?**

**Écoute je … enfin je... **elle avait l'air mal

**qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Bella, tu me fais peur !**

**je... vais partir de chez ma mère j'aurais besoin que tu viennes me chercher … enfin si tu peux, je ne voudrais pas te déranger … écoute, non, c'était une mauvaise idée, laisse tomber je …**

**NON ! Bella, attends, ne raccroche pas, je vais venir mais où et pourquoi je ne comprends pas, explique-moi s'il te plaît.**

**Je suis mal chez elle ! Je vais prendre l'argent que j'ai mis de côté et trouver un endroit où vivre.**

**Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas à Forks ? Je suis sure que ton père se ferait un plaisir de te reprendre...**

**Non ne le met****s**** pas au courant****, je ne veux**** pas **! Elle commença à pleurer et moi j'étais larguée.

**écoute ma belle, je viendrai, mais quand ?**

**Merci Angie je te le revaudrai …**

**De rien donc rendez-vous ?**

**A Seattle dans deux jours à 10H, si tu pouvais me ramener des affaires aussi ce serait sympa, je vais partir avec le minimum donc...**

**Je comprends, compte sur moi**

**Je dois te laisser ils rentrent...**

**- Bipppppp**

Je raccroche et regarde Ben qui fixait mon téléphone.

**Angie ! J'ai une mauvaise impression, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.**

**oui je l'ai trouvée distante et peureuse !**

**Oui c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Par contre, tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour Edward ?**

**Je ne sais pas, on verra dans deux jours, j'essayerai de savoir en étant subtile !**

Il rigola, le salaud.

**Toi, subtile ? Désolée ma chérie mais tu ne dois pas connaître la définition !**

_**Deux jours plus tard à l' aéroport de Seattle**_

Ben avait tenu à m'accompagner, c'est donc ensemble que l'on attendait l'arrivée de Bella. Environ 20 minutes après notre arrivée, l'appel annonçant l'arrivée de son avion, nous la cherchâmes du regard, je ne la vis nulle part, je me retournai donc sur Ben qui lui était plus grand, pour lui demander si il la voyait mais l'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable, il était horrifié.

**QUOI ?**

Il se contenta de me faire un signe de tête, je regardai alors dans la direction indiquée. OH MON DIEU, Bella approcha de nous, je me précipitai dans ses bras et la serrai contre moi.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? On dirait une morte vivante qui attend un bébé !**

Ben rigola derrière moi en parlant de subtilité mais tout ce qui m'importait c'était Bella.

**Et bien, euh, en fait c'est deux … bébés, j'attends des jumeaux mais on pourrait s'asseoir, le voyage m'a fatigué ?**

Elle avait l'air vraiment faible. Ben reprit son rôle de pompier, lui tenant le bras jusqu'au petit café dans l'aéroport et l'aidant à s'asseoir mais il resta à côté d'elle la dominant de toute sa grandeur avec son visage marqué d'effroi, lui dit...

**Bella qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bleus sur tes poignets ?**

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle éclata en sanglot.

**C'est pour ç****a que je suis partie ...Âpres qu'ils so****ie****nt venus me chercher**** à**** Forks****, ils (sa mère et Phil) avaient complètement pété**** une durite sur le … le parking****, j'ai commencé à**** recevoir des coup****s**** de pied****s**** pour que**** je tombe au sol … après arrivés**** chez eux****,**** ils ont découvert que j****'étais enceinte et là**** c'est devenu pire …. j'ai …ils**** ont commencé à me pousser contre les meubles****, je les entendais discuter le soir****, il fallait ****éliminer «**** le bâtard » mais … j'arrivais à peu près à**** proté****ger mon ventre … ils ont arrêté,**** mais un jour****, je suis allée consulter un gy****néco et j'ai découvert que ****j'allais avoir des jumeau****x**, **elle l****'a découvert puisque je devais me rendre tous les mois à l'hôpital et elle a commencé**** les coups... mais plus pour faire mal aux bébés mais pour me punir****, j'avais fauté ….c'est là**** que j'ai découvert qui était derrière mon d****épart...**

Putain je n'y croyais pas et en plus je pleurais, je ne savais même plus quoi répondre. C'est Ben qui a posé la question...

**Qui est derrière ça ?**

…**. Jasper et Jason … ils ont tous imaginé et sont aller demander de l'aide...**

**Mais à**** qui ? ** Demandai- je

…**. euh …. et bien ….**

**vas- y****,**** dis nous ! ** sans savoir qu'elle allait sceller mon destin

**ton père. Je suis désolée, Angie, je n'y croyais pas non plus mais …**

**J'y crois pas ! Les salauds ! Tu as souffert à cause d'eux mais enfin... je suis furieuse je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont pu te faire ça... vous faire ça aux bébés, à toi et à Edward.**

**Pour ce que ça change… Edward n'est plus là !**

_**Fin flash back**_

Depuis ce jour, c'est donc toujours accompagner de Ben que je me rends chez les Cullen d'une pour que si l'un de nous dit une bêtise, l'autre le rattrape et aussi pour éviter que Ben casse la figure de Jasper. Oui même après dix ans, nous avons toujours la même rancœur, nous avons vu notre amie au plus bas mais heureusement aujourd'hui elle va mieux. C'est donc le cœur gros que je me dirige chez les Cullen ils sont tous présents sauf Carlisle et Charlie. Nous sommes de suite accueillis par Esmé et Alice, c'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui ouvre le sujet de conversation.

**Alors, venez au salon que je vous explique.**

Nous nous exécutons en silence, alors qu'elle reprend.

**voilà mon père et Charlie vont re****cevoir les honneurs de la ville**** pour bon****s**** et loyaux service****s**** donc comme j'ai le pre****ssentiment que toi Angela tu es**** encore en contact avec Bella****,**** je ****vo****udrais que tu la contacte****s**me dit-elle en me tendant son téléphone.

Je tourne mon regard sur Ben pour qu'il m'aide mais ce dernier a fermé les yeux et plaqué sa main sur son front en signe d'agacement

**J'ai un job pour toi aussi Ben...allez, Angie, téléphone**

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouve pour la première fois en dix ans à prier, pour que le mari de ma meilleure amie ne décroche pas le téléphone sinon tout tomberait à l'eau. Mais contre toute attente mon appel est filtré ben oui, suis-je bête, je n'utilise pas mon téléphone...

_**Melinda's dream, **_**bonjour !**

**bonjour Karen, c'est Angela, j'aurais voulu avoir la maison s'il te plaît !**

Je parle vite, je suis stressée, j'espère ne pas faire de boulette je suis sur haut-parleur.

**oh bonjour, vous n'avez pas été redirigée automatiquement, je croyais qu'Isabella avait tout arrangé.**

Amen, 5 ans à la supplier d'appeler Bella par son prénom, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle commence.

**Non, je n'utilise pas mon téléphone donc..**

**Ha d'accord, je vous passe la maison bonne journée madame Cheney !**

Une tonalité d'attente, une boulette de la gentille Karen, une Alice qui n'a rien manqué tant ses yeux sont exorbités, puis la jolie voix de mon filleul qui décroche le téléphone.

**Alloooo bonjourrrrrrrrrrrr**

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que mon regard se porte sur Alice je vois qu'elle a été rejointe par Esme, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper au regard surpris.

**bonjour petit cœur comment vas-tu ?**

**MARRRAAAIIIINNNNEEE !**

**oui mon chéri alors comment vas-tu ?**

**super j'ai maintenant trois fiancées à l'école, maman dit que je ressemble à mon papa**

**c'est super, Anthony, mais tu crois pas que c'est beaucoup trois fiancées, je sais que ton père était un bourreau des cœurs mais quand même …**

Mon regard se lève alors sur toute la famille Cullen Swan au complet et sur Ben et son regard réprobateur, je me rends compte de ma bourde, j'essaye de continuer ma conversation avec mon filleul sans tenir compte de la présence du reste de la famille

**ben quoi ?**

**C'est mal, chéri, tu te rends compte si elles étaient au courant ses pauvres filles ? Elles seraient tristes, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Ben nan, elles sont d'accord.**

Je suis soufflée, vraiment comme son papa, le ptit ….

- …..**ok, bref mon ptit chat****,**** t****u voudrais passer le téléphone à**** maman s'il te plait je voudrais lui ****parler quelque****s**** minute****s.**

**maman se repose, papa a dit qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger mais je vais faire un effort pour toi ma marraine d'aaaammmmooouuuurrrrr ! patiente un peu.**

je relève alors le regard sur Alice et les autres. Cette première, Esmée et Rose ont les larmes aux yeux. C'est Esmée qui prend la parole

**c'est... c'est le fils de Bella et Edward ?**

Je ne peux qu' hocher la tète

**mais alors ….**

**Il a dix ans Esmée, Bella était déjà enceinte quand elle e****s****t partie**

c'est là que la délicatesse de mon filleul nous interrompt

**Maman, maman, téléphone c'est marraine !**

Quelques secondes d'attente

**vas-y donne-moi le téléphone Anthony !**

**Allô? Angie ?**

**Bella, comment vas-tu ma chérie ?**

**Ouais ç****a va****,**** on fait aller****,**** c'est bientôt l'****anniversaire d'Anthony**, **de mon ange et d'Edward alors enfin pas pour mon fils mais c'est une période assez difficile il me manque un bébé et plus le temps passe****,**** plus j'ai l'impression que c'est dur, en plus****,**** mon cher mari me demande d'essayer d'avoir un aut****re enfant mais j'ai peur …..Enfin****,**** tu comprend****s**** mon état d'esprit ….**

**OUI ma chérie je comprends, mais excuse-moi mais voilà je suis chez les Cullen et je suis en compagnie d'Esmée,**

**mais tu...**

**Elle m'a demandé de te contacter parce qu'elle veut faire une surprise à ton père. Il va être remercié par la ville pour bons et loyaux services avec Carlisle et elle aurait …**

**NON je ne viendrai pas c'est hors de question. Cette ville me sort pas les trous de nez, rien que d'y penser me donne envie de vomir. Désolée, Angie, mais je ne suis pas prête de les revoir et de leur présenter mon fils.**

**Écoute, ma belle, tu sais que je ne vais pas te forcer, tu connais mon point de vue également mais là tu viens de te réveiller, et tu es dans un mauvais état d'esprit donc avant de raccrocher, je ne te dirais qu'une chose. Parles-en avec ton mari, réfléchis bien et rappelle-moi, OK ?**

**D'accord ….**

En arrière-plan on entend une porte claquer et Anthony crier de joie en voyant son père. Il faut que je raccroche avant qu'il ne rentre dans la chambre...

**Justement le voilà …**

**Je te laisse, rappelle-moi ma chérie, bye**

**bye**

Je raccroche et donne son téléphone à Alice.

**Tiens.**

**Merci alors c'était mon neveu ?**

**Ouais, notre filleul à Ben et moi. Nous avons été là pour Bella pendant toute sa grossesse, nous sommes les premières personnes qu'Anthony a vu quand il est né, il est tout pour nous, comme nous sommes tout pour eux alors avant de dire pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit … et patati et patata, je vais vous expliquer. Bella avait déjà beaucoup de peine d'avoir perdu Edward quand nous l'avons revue, elle n'était qu'un zombi. Nous nous sommes occupés d'eux du mieux que l'on a pu et c'était dur, vous pouvez me croire. Donc voilà, point barre. Plus de discussion**

Je leve mon regard sur Ben qui souriait. Je sais que j'avais bien fait.


	25. Chapter 24

Apres l'appel d'Angie et le retour de mon mari, je me lève de mon lit encore chambouler , j'attrape mes vêtements et file dans la salle de bain en l'ignorant. Je l'aime mais je suis en colère contre lui.

Apres ma douche, je prends mon manteau et mon sac et file chez le fleuriste qui m'a déjà préparé le bouquet qu'il me vend toutes les semaines depuis maintenant 10 ans.

Je pars voir ma fille, mon bébé... Je lui donne ses fleurs, toujours les mêmes depuis 10 ans, des roses blanches.

Bonjour ma chérie !

Je lève mon regard qui était jusque-là baissé et là je vois :

Carlie Melinda Angela Cullen

22 juin 2012

petite fille partie trop tôt. Rien au monde ne te remplacera.

Personne ne répond. Comment voulez-vous qu'une pierre tombale vous réponde ?

J'aime ma vie comme je la déteste, j'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais tourner la page mais comment faire quand la vie vous prend l'un des êtres les plus précieux qu'il existe pour vous sur cette planète ?

J'ai longtemps cru avoir tout perdu à cause de lui, lui mon frère : tout d'abord Edward, l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore aujourd'hui et ma petite Carlie, mon ange.

Ps je recherche une beta courageuse ! Et (ou)quelqu'un qui voudrais lire mes chapitre a l'avance pour me dire ce qu'elle en pense.


	26. Chapter 25

Merci a ptitefrimousses pour la correction

Après ma visite au cimetière je suis rentrée chez moi trouvant mon mari et mon fils en train de jouer avec des pistolets à fléchettes en mousse dans le salon, à rire aux éclats, je reste cachée pour les observer et me mets à imaginer ma petite Carlie avec eux...

Je sais que mon mari aussi souffre de la mort de ma petite fille...de notre petite fille mais concevoir un autre enfant me ramènera à ce que j'ai raté dans ma précédente grossesse, même si mon fils est en pleine santé, mon bébé n'aurait pas du mourir ce jour-là.

**Flash back**

ça faisait 3 mois que nous avions posé nos bagages sur l'île de Santa Catalina au large de Los angeles, nous sommes tombés amoureux de cette île et nous y avons trouver du travail « chez Melinda » un hôtel qui célèbre des mariages dans une petite chapelle attenante. De l'extérieur il ressemble aux grands palaces que l'on connaît tous , mais une fois à l'intérieur on remarque que le propriétaire s'est lancé dans des travaux de rénovation inachevés

Nous avons réussi à convaincre Melinda la propriétaire de nous embaucher enfin plus lui que moi à cause de ma grossesse.

Elle est une dame de 60 ans qui n'a plus la force de gérer son hôtel et qui n' arrivait plus à faire de bénéfices à cause de son cadre quelque peu délabré , elle nous a donc mis à l'essai, impresionnée par le charisme de mon fiancé et nos belles idées pour l'aider. IL l'a aidée à trouver de bonnes entreprises pour reprendre les travaux, nous avons déjà ré-ouvert deux salles de bal transformées en salles de mariage pour faire suivre avec la chapelle, et je me suis lancée contre toute attente avec une passion débordante dans l'organisation de mariages.

Un jour alors que Melinda nous avait invités à manger mon fiancé avait demandé à cibler les premières rénovations dans les salles de bal pour les louer aux couples venant se marier dans la chapelle, idée qu 'à l'époque Melinda avait abandonnée faute de moyens mais aujourd'hui également car elle n'avait guère plus les moyens, se sentant chez lui ici mon fiancé a donc investi le reste de l'argent qui le reliait à son passé dans les travaux, et ce fut une réussite « cadre idyllique pour un mariage de rêve » est maintenant la devise de l'hôtel.

. J'en étais à 7mois et demi de grossesse j'allais me marier le mois prochain,Angie et Ben nous avaient rejoints pour préparer le mariage, mais avant je devais passer une échographie...

_**bonjour, Mlle Swan**_

_**bonjour docteur**_ lui dis je en lui serrant la main et entrant dans son cabinet accompagnée d' Angie

_**Comment allez vous aujourd'hui !**_

_**A peu près bien ,fatiguée mais à part ça ça va**_

_**et les bébés ? Vous les sentez toujours bouger ?**_

_**Anthony oui mais Carlie beaucoup moins depuis hier je m'inquiète**_

Il y eut un éclair d'inquiétude dans son regard et me fit passer tout de suite dans la salle d'échographie Carlie avait une malformation cardiaque, le fait que j'avais été battue pendant une partie de ma grossesse n'a pas aidé ma fille dans son développement elle est placée devant son frère donc elle avait reçu pas mal de coups elle aussi, le premier médecin que nous avons rencontré nous a fait comprendre que je pouvais m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir fait de fausse couche mais m'avait dit clairement que j'étais conne de ne pas être partie plutôt ce qui lui a valu un coup de poing par mon fiancé, et moi j'ai gagné un nouveau gyneco plus compréhensif

_**- bien Mlle Swan installez vous et remontez votre tee-shirt**_

je m'exécute et il reprend

_**je ne vais pas vous cacher mon inquiétude je vous ai déjà expliqué les risques .**_

_**Oui (soit elle reste stable jusqu'à sa naissance et elle sera opérée soit elle se dégrade et elle risque de mourir dans mon ventre ou pendant l'accouchement)**_

_**bien **_

Il applique alors le gel sur mon ventre et y passe la sonde je regarde Angela qui regarde l'écran , j'ai peur de le regarder, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir.

Le docteur se racle la gorge attirant mon attention

_**je suis désolé son cœur s'est considérablement affaibli … je pourrais vous faire une césarienne en urgence mais il y a un risque **_(je hoche la tête si je peux sauver ma fille au péril de ma santé je le ferai) _**il n'est pas pour vous il est pour votre fils, il est plus petit et plus mince que votre fille, il faut comprendre que la petite Carlie n'a pas 100% de chances de s'en sortir dans tous les cas mais là il ne s'agit pas seulement d'elle, si nous faisons sortir Anthony maintenant il risque également de ne pas survivre il faudrait qu'il reste encore au chaud au moins un mois mais ce mois aussi bénéfique sera-t-il à Anthony sera fatal à Carlie je suis désolé de vous dire cela mais la décision vous revient, je vous laisse contacter votre compagnon et me faire part de votre décision.**_

Il se lève, alors que je crois qu'il v_a sortir de la pièce il se retourne vers moi et attrape ma main et la serre fort _

_**je suis vraiment désolé Isabella de vous demander de choisir...**_

_**J'ai une question …**_

_**Allez-y.**_

_**Si je fais la césarienne, combien de chances ont-ils? **_

_**Pour Carlie je dirais 40% et pour Anthony 30% avec au moins un mois d'incertitude quant à la survie de Carlie **_

Il lâche ma main et part alors que la première larme que je retenais coule, Angie vint alors me serrer dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes et commence à m'essuyer le ventre et rabaisser ma tunique.

_**-Il faut que je l'appelle ! **_

_**-oui tu devrais ma chérie je suis désolée...**_

Après que mon fiancé m'ait rejointe, nous avons décidé que nous ne pouvions pas risquer la vie de nos deux enfants, alors quand le gynécologue nous a rejoint nous lui avons expliqué notre décision de prendre le risque de mener encore un mois cette grossesse le cœur lourd.

C'est pourquoi nous avons un peu avancé notre mariage nous sommes le 20juin et je me marie dans la chapelle de Melinda.

Je me trouve aux côtés de Melinda c'est elle qui me conduit auprès de mon futur mari qui lui est aux côtés de Ben son témoin, Angie est mon témoin, quand à cette petite fille, que je considère depuis quelque temps déjà comme mon enfant, elle fait office de demoiselle d'honneur. Nous n'avons plus de famille ni l'un ni l'autre mais nos amis nous suffisent ils sont notre petite famille .

Alors que le prêtre commence la cérémonie je commence à ressentir les douleurs dans le bas ventre que je prenais pour de l'anxiété plutôt dans la journée... …

…_**.Isabella voulez- vous prendre cet homme pour époux ?**_

…. Et je perds les eaux

_**merde... euh je veux dire ouiiiii terminez vite s'il vous plaît et appelez une ambulance **_

c'est alors que les contractions commencent le prêtre termine de nous marier pendant que mon mari et Ben m'aident à m'allonger sur le sol, pour Carlie nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre et le médecin nous avait prévenus de ne pas essayer de me déplacer si le travail venait à débuter, mon mari m'examine …

PU … je vois déjà le tête écoute Bella il va falloir que tu pousses tu ne peux pas la laisser bloquée là il faut aller vite...

JE SAIS ….

pousse, pousse, pousse, respire bien, respire bien voilà tu t'en sors bien, dix minutes que lui et Ben me répètent la même chose quand alors je me sens comme écartelée de l'intérieur c'est alors que j'entends le premier et seul cri de ma fille , mon mari me la donne environ cinq secondes juste le temps pour moi de voir son visage devenir bleu et l'embrasser une fois et il me la reprend pour s' éloigner de moi ignorant mes cris c'est Angie qui me fait revenir sur l'instant

Bella chérie, il s'occupe d'elle, mais là il faut que tu aides Anthony à naître

je hoche la tête et c'est alors dans le brouillard que Ben m'assiste à la naissance de son futur filleul, les pompiers arrivent trente minutes après la naissance de mon fils, et je vois mon mari revenir près de moi avec ma fille emmaillotée avec le visage plein de larmes et Anthony qui était calme jusque là se met a hurler aussi fort que ses petits poumons lui permettent... sa sœur jumelle, mon bébé n'est plus...il me la dépose alors aux côtés de son frère sur ma poitrine ensuite je ne me souviens plus de rien je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital …..


End file.
